Power Rangers: The War Of The Wizards: MMPR Season 1
by OmegaRain Productions
Summary: Two Brothers locked in a multi generational conflict. Zeran Smith shall aide and teach several generations of Power Rangers as he seeks to stop his brother Zerak the butcher from destroying Free Will Itself. Only one thing stands between Zerak and The Destruction Of Free Will. The Power Rangers.
1. Day Of The Dumpster

Ten thousand years ago a war started, a war that would put 19 teams of teenagers in a battle to protect not just the planet, not just the universe but free will itself. Our story begins ten thousand years ago when the evil space witch, Rita Repulsa formerly known as The Mystic Mother until she was hit by an evil entity known as The Black Sun that changed her completely. During this time, Zerak, Zeran and their sister Kira had gone across the galaxy and time and recruit the "Pirate Rangers" to do battle with Rita and The Intergalactic Empire, after her recent defeat they scattered about time and space. However, what followed would change the one of the two brothers...for the worse. "Well done apprentices we have stopped Rita from carrying out her plan." Zordon of Altar said walking into the room where Zeran and Zerak were being holding his staff in one hand, Zordon looked like what you would see in story books of tales of a wise old man with white hair and some strange crown on it in a beautiful white robe. "Thank you Zordon." Kira said bowing respectfully. The young woman had brunette hair along with alabaster skin like her mother. She was in relatively good shape due to her constant training with Zordon. She also had green, emerald like eyes, the one thing she had in common with Zeran was the Blue and Gold dress she wore as Zordon chuckled. "No need to Bow Kira." Zordon said with a gentle smile.

Suddenly the room began to shake followed by a loud, "ZORDON! THIS ISN'T OVER!" Causing Zordon, Zeran, Zerak and Kira's eyes to widen as they raced out the room Zerak muttering 'Bloody hell that witch doesn't know when to quit...' He growled. Once outside the four magical wizards, or in Kira's case a witch looked around before looking up and spotted a strange witch, she wore a brown robe with some strange icon on it around her neck it was some strange neckpiece almost along with a strange hat over her hair. "RITA!" Zeran shouted before Kira looked up seeing her raising her staff. "BROTHERS!" She shouted as they all looked up spotting a...METEOR?!. "By all that's holy..." Zerak and Zeran muttered to themselves. "YOU ALL WILL PAY FOR THIS DIE!" Rita shouted before suddenly she sent down the Meteor down towards the two as Zordon's eyes narrowed. "I don't think so! DRAVELLI MENSHANALOS STOPUS!" Zordon shouted before aiming his staff towards the Meteor...nothing happened. "WHAT?!" Zordon exclaimed as Rita laughed evilly. "I have infused this Meteor with Black Sun energy, YOUR FINISHED ZORDON!" Rita snapped. The three wizards and Witch looked around before Kira closed her eyes and turned to them and smiled. "Kira?" Zordon questioned as she rose a hand. "Brothers, Sensei, Goodbye..." She said suddenly disappearing and reappearing in front of the Meteor. "KIRA!" Zordon shouted. "SISTER! NO!" Zerak shouted.

"Kira! I think I know what you have planned! You don't have to do this!" Zordon shouted as Kira smiled. "I do Zordon it's the only way, Zerak, Zeran, take care of our parents for me they need you now, tell them and Royce that I had to do this." She said and turned as The Meteor crashed into her as she grasped it with all she could. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" She shouted as suddenly her magical energy began flowing out of her body. Kira knew deep down that it was going to take all her magical energy and her very own life force to stop this and she knew it was the only way.

"RITA! YOU'RE EVIL AND THIS METEOR SHALL NOT PASS! HA!" Kira shouted as her magical energy suddenly let out a huge wave of good energy before a huge explosion was seen, upon the smoke clearing...The Meteor was gone however, so was Kira.. "Goodbye Kira..." Zeran muttered falling to one knee breaking down however, suddenly a loud roar was heard. Suddenly, Zerak shot into the air before turning to Zordon in rage. "YOU! WHY DIDN'T YOU DO ANYTHING TO STOP HER?!" Zerak snapped in anger. "Zerak you know as well as I do, there was no other way, my magic had no effect on the meteore!" Zordon snapped. "WRONG! YOU COULD'VE DONE SOMETHING BUT YOU JUST LET HER DIE!" Zerak growled in nothing but hatred and anger for his teacher. "Zerak..." Zordon stated reaching for him before Zerak slapped his hand away. "DON'T TOUCH ME TRAITOR! THE NEXT TIME WE MEET THINGS WILL BE DIFFERENT I PROMISE!" Zerak shouted before disappearing into space as Zeran sighed. "Brother..." Zeran muttered shaking his head before turning around and bowing to Zordon. "If you will excuse me Zordon- Sensei I must go deliver the news to my mother and father." Zeran said as Zordon nodded before Zeran disappeared back to Zendaria.

At Zeran's home on Zendaria he walked in and sighed as his parents came down from the steps and blinked in confusion. One was a local Zendarian with the robe similar to Zeran's gold and blue with brown hair while the woman was a British looking woman as they sat down next to their son. Silence filled the air, it was so quiet that you could hear a pin dropped. After a few moments Zeran spoke. "Mother, Father...She's gone...Kira sacrificed herself to save the world me, Zerak and Zordon were protecting.." Zeran said before crying into his father's shirt. "Kira..." his father said looking up to the sky. This was a grim day indeed.

They say time heals old wounds, when it comes to Zeran that is true, years have past and he has slowly gotten over his sister's death. Zeran was currently training with his teacher on a new planet before a very familiar laugh was heard causing the two of them to race out of their training grounds. They looked around before looking up as Zeran got in fighting stance and growled. "Haven't you done enough damage for one lifetime Rita?!" Zeran growled in anger. "Well, Well, Well if it isn't Zordon and his goodie two shoe apprentice huh? Well Zordon this is about to be your end allow me to introduce to a FAMILIAR FACE!" Rita said before suddenly a dark portal opened up before a figure with a dark hood over his face exited from the portal. Suddenly the figure removed the hood revealing...ZERAK?! Zeran's eyes nearly popped out of his head, He couldn't believe it! His own brother?! Now on the side of the forces of evil?! had their sisters death really affected him THAT much. "Z-Z-Zerak!?" he said in disbelief. The man that had once been the gentlest people, Zeran knew just by looking into his eyes that his brother was now long gone. He had been replaced by a man filled cold-blooded rage and hate. "ZERAK?! WHAT IN THE NAME OF ALL THAT'S HOLY ARE YOU DOING TEAMING WITH THAT HAG?!" Zeran called out in frustration and disbelief. Zerak glanced at his brother and Zordon. "If you must know, Saving the Universe. It hit me after our sister's death brother. It wasn't your fault, I still blame you Zordon but your not who's truly at fault. FREE WILL is the enemy here." Zerak explained as Zeran face palmed. "Oh for the love of all that's holy...THAT'S what you came up with." Zeran questioned. "Why yes think about it what good has free will ever done but bring Pain, Suffering, Death and Destruction?" Zerak questioned as Zeran sighed. "You've really gone off the deep end brother and only the forces of evil deal in absolute..." Zeran sighed as Zerak glared at his brother. "If you're not with me Zeran THAN YOU'RE MY ENEMY!" Zerak snarled in anger. "DIE!" Zerak shouted charging in and Zeran had little time to react as he pulled out his staff and clashed with Zerak's as he sighed. "I have failed you brother, I have failed you...I should've talked to you when I had the chance when we lost Kira." Zeran said as Zerak growled. "From my view Free Will is evil and WILL BE DESTROYED AND MY NEW ORDER WILL COME TO PASS!" Zerak snapped as Zeran growled. "WELL THAN YOU ARE LOST!" Zeran shouted as the two of them clashed with their staffs. Zordon looked to Rita and sighed it was time to put a stop to this. "Enjoy time Zordon!" Rita snapped before launching a white blast towards Zordon before a time warp opened up and began sucking Zordon in slowly as he grabbed onto the group trying to stay in.

"APPRENTICE! SEAL RITA AWAY! HURRY!" Zordon grunted. Zordon was running out time it seemed as Zeran had to act quickly as he jumped away from clashing staffs with his brother. Zeran thought, "May the Holy powers forgive me for what I MUST do!" Zeran then called out, "DRAVELLI MENSHANALOS KATELLUUUUUUUUUUUUUS! He shouted before suddenly some strange dumpster appeared onto the ground causing Zerak to laugh. "Really my old master, a dumpster, your best move was a dumpster?" Zerak questioned after backing off from clashing staffs with his brother. Suddenly however, the light lit up as the dumpster opened up slowly before suddenly a tornado of some kind came spinning out and began sucking Rita in as she grasped onto the Ground. "WHAT?! NO THIS HAS TO BE SOME SORT OF JOKE!" Rita grunted. It seemed Zordon and Zeran's plan was if they couldn't defeat her he would seal her away.

"Apprentice! Send your brother away hurry! He has the power to stop the seal!" Zordon yelled before being sucked into the time warp. "RIGHT SENSEI!" Zeran shouted before turning to see his brother lighting up in rage before letting out a roar. "NOOOO I WON'T BE DENIED MY ORDER! I WON"T HER DEATH GO UNAVENGED!" Zerak shouted before charging forward. "YOU ARE A FOOL!" Zeran shouted before suddenly Zeran glowed with the energy of the Morphing grid as he shouted. "Yoshius Kardeva Banishus!" he shouted revving his staff up before pointing it towards Zerak as suddenly Suddenly a blast came flying out from Zeran's staff as Zerak was sent flying a massive energy blast shot towards Zerak as a portal opened behind the traitorous wizard. "BE GONE BROTHER! NEXT TIME WE MEET OPEN YOUR EYES!" Zeran shouted as Zerak had no time to throw up a defense as he was hit head on by the energy which sent Zerak flying into the portal as He screamed in pain, rage and disbelief.

Soon the Tornado became too great as it sucked Rita in and the lid closed. "Finally...its over..." Zeran muttered falling to one knee panting. "Brother..." Zeran muttered shaking his head before he heard a voice in his head. "Apprentice . . ." Zordon's voice echoed as Zeran got up looking around before shrugging he swore he heard something but he guessed not. Zordon and the Time Warp soon disappeared before a piece of paper fell down on Zeran's face. Zeran muffled a few times before he pulled the paper off his face. "By the seven Holy entities of Ramagosh-12 why do people keep littering the gal . . ." then had a closer look at the paper. "Hang on." He said, "These are the plans Zordon sensei had for the Command Center project." Zeran looked it over. "Hmm, it's good thus far . . . but let's see." Zeran went over the plans with his usual high degree of intelligence and methodical timing making adjustments where needed a muttering things us such as, "Sensei really . . . there's an opening that just aches for a neon sign that says sneak in here." And "Oh come on sensei, what's a command center with fresh coffee?" Finally it was completed and Zeran smiled and said, "Ahh, that's ever so much better." He said before wrapping it up. "And I know just the planet to build it on...it's off to Planet Terra- er Earth." He said with a laugh zooming off into space.

Many years later on the world of Veragosh the former apprentice Zerak was doing his daily dose of what was known as "Destruction and Fun" to him before suddenly his intergalactic calendar made a beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep. Zerak was singing, "I'm singing in the acid rain, I'm singing in the acid rain! Oh what a glorious feeling I'm causing environmental havoc!" Zerak said with an evil laugh. Suddenly his alarm went off again as he looked at his watched and laughed. "Oh well you look at this I'm late for a very important date haha." Zerak said before disappearing. Soon on the moon of the planet earth a grey portal opened up showing people in major amounts of pain when Zerak exited he was staring down two mechanical looking Dinosaurs. A Brachiosaurus and a Cephalasaurs Zord looking creature who let out roars getting in defensive position. Zerak pulled out an onyx-colored staff with a bleach white skull and two eyes within that glowed red as fire. Zerak looked at the gigantic creatures and said, "My word, brother, you've been busy. And it appears these are some of your early projects." Zerak then spat on the ground and said, "That's just pathetic!"

The Cephalasaurs Zord let out a roar before using its fists and punched before charging forward full speed toward Zerak with the Brachiosaurs right behind it. Zerak looked at the two zords in annoyance as he said, "Bitch, please!" Zerak leapt high into the air. He whirled his staff around in a circle as a blade he had used to slaughter so many slid out of its secret compartment. Zerak screamed, "EXTERMINATE, EXTERMINATE!" as he bought his bladed staff downwards. Soon as the blade hit the Zords and sliced them in half their halves fell to the side with a loud BOOM! There were two Zords and just like that there were none. "Gnats" Zerak scoffed. Suddenly some strange ship landed on the moon causing Zerak to smirk before disappearing into the shadows.

"Hey look at that!" One said as they saw some red shining orb in the distance. "Want to go check it out?" The other astronaut asked as he laughed. "No let's just leave it-OF COURSE WE'RE GOING TO CHECK IT OUT!" He shouted with a laugh as they raced over. Once they made their way over it looked like a dumpster of some kind as they blinked. "Looks like a giant space dumpster." The other said. "Lets Open this baby up!" He said as the pressed the orb opening the dumpster and pulling off the lid as energy shot out before four monsters zoomed out of it laughing. "Uh-oh Uh I think we made a oops." One said. "Shall we run for our lives?" The other said as they nodded before getting the hell out of there as the monsters continued to laugh. "Ah lovely why open it myself when two idiot savants can do it for me." Zerak said to himself before coming out of hiding from the shadows. "ALRIGHT WE'RE OUT!" A fat blue faced monster stated with a laugh. This was Squatt one of Rita Repulsa's servants after the defeat of Rita, Zeran took her dumpster and sealed away everyone who helped her in her conquest and sent it into space, however, it seemed it was all for naught as her minions were now freed. Suddenly Squatt walked over to the dumpster as Zerak came into view. "Rita! Rita! Wake up! We're free!" Squatt said as Zerak rolled his eyes. "I think she knows that you idiot Savant!" Zerak snapped.

"HUH?" He asked turning around before waving fastly. "Oh hey Zerak! Long time no see buddy!" Squatt said as Zerak held his temple and nodded. "Likewise I suppose Squatt.." Zerak stated. Suddenly Rita stretched her arms out with a loud AHHH as Squatt turned around before rummaging through his things. "Uh oh Morning Breath! Let me get something for that!" He said as the monster with glass sighed with relief. "Oh it's good to be free after ten thousand years." He said, This was Finster, Rita's trusted monster maker. "Here your evilness let me help you." The monkey looking one said, this was Baboo helping her out of the dumpster. "Walk with me talk with me." he said before suddenly the witch heard a sound. "You made me step in a puddle you nitwit! Get out of my way Monkey face!" She said before blowing up the dumpster she had been sealed in.

"Now than..." Rita said before turning to Zerak. "Zerak! My old friend however are you!" She questioned as Zerak chuckled rather evilly. "It's been a long time Rita. you're looking as deliciously diabolical as ever."" Zerak said in a friendly tone. Rita gave a "Aww shucks" movement with her hand before speaking. "Aww you going to make this woman blush." Rita said as the spacemen had fallen on their buts as they quickly got up running away. "Don't leave, you'll miss my coming out party that's when I destroy the nearest planet." She said laughing evilly before looking towards the blue planet near them as Zerak smirked almost sadistically. "Why it's Earth . . . my mother's home world! Conquering my wretched mother's home world, how...DELICIOUS!" he said a diabolical predatory smile of his own spreading across his face. Earth was in trouble.

"Angel Grove Radio!" The Radio echoed down on earth as a truck pulled up to the Youth Center before a young man with blonde hair and Orange polo T-shirt along with a pair of black pair of pants and white sneakers along with an orange and a red back-pack stepped out of the truck looking towards the youth center before speaking. "Okay mom you're SURE this is the LAST time we have to move?" The young man asked with a sigh. The woman giggled a little bit, she was wearing a lawler suit all dressed up with a red tie on. "Yes Lucas, this is the LAST time." She said as the young man groaned in annoyance. "Mom I told you to not call me by my full name. Call me Luke." He groaned as the women giggled "Of course Lucas." She said as Luke face palmed as his mother took off.

Luke sighed heading into the Youth Center as his mother took off in her truck. As Luke entered the Youth Center, he looked around the youth center before hearing the Radio. "Its a stupendous Saturday in Angel Grove and a big hello goes out to Ernie and the kids at the Angel Grove youth center Gym and Juice bar keep those fruit shakes flowing Ernie!" It sad causing Luke to chuckle but continued to look around at the Youth Center, there he spotted One pink wearing female was practicing some moves on a balance beam, two young guys one wearing Red and another wearing black were both were practicing their Karate moves. A young woman wearing yellow was practicing her martial arts like stance. Luke smiled before the young black male flipped backwards as the red wearing knocked him back and smiled. "Nice Recovery Zack." He said clapping hands with him. The man named Zack laughed clapping hands with the man. "Thanks for Teaching me Jason." He said with a grin.

"Not a problem." He said with a smile. The young pink wearing Female flipped off the balance and landed on both feed with a smile as the young women in yellow walked over to her. "That was awesome Kimberly." The one in yellow said as the girl in pink smiled. "Thanks Trini" She said with a chuckle. Luke smiled at all the teens here before he got bumped into by a young brown haired male with apparently a new pair of glasses a blue headband. "Oops sorry." He said as he looked over to the ones named Zack and Jason. "Hey Fellas!" He said racing over to the two. "Yo Billy what's up!" Zack said with a smile clapping hands with him. "Well I think I'm mentally and Physically prepared for my first Karate Class." He said before Jason looked over to the kid he bumped into and spoke. "Hey Billy, who's the kid?" Jason asked looking over to Luke as Billy shrugged. "I'm not sure I think he might be new to Angel Grove." Billy stated with a smile.

"Hey Blondie!" Zack called over jokingly causing Luke to blink looking around before pointing to himself. Zack nodded before Luke walked over a little confused. "Um yeah?" He asked rather confused causing Zack to chuckle. "You seem a little lost you new here?" Zack asked causing Luke to blush and rub the back of his neck in embarrassment. "Is it that Obvious? Yeah the names Luke I just moved here." Luke said with a smile as Kimberly and Trini walked over to get introduced to the new guy.

Meanwhile one Francine Elis was walking towards the Park now all moved into her and her son's new home before suddenly she blinked looking to the side seeing a portal of some kind opening up as her face went white. "Oh no don't tell me evil's on its way again..." She muttered before racing over and getting into fighting stance. Francine's eyes nearly popped out of her head as a portal opened. From the portal stepped a brown haired man with a mustache and a goatee-like beard wearing glasses. The man was dressed in a white short-sleeved T-shirt that showed a man on a Harley riding and the words 'BORN TO BE WILD' written on it, a pair of black jeans, and a pair of black shoes. He was also carrying a strange looking staff that glowed with a fiery red gem on it. The man looked around giddily before he extended his arms out as if trying to get a hug with glee "Well here I am, Portland, Oregon and all the mindless fun a guy can have!" then his giddy turned to one of befuddlement as he looked around. His face suddenly changed to that of annoyance. "Hey, wait just one cotton pickin' minute! This doesn't look like the Portland rose festival to me!" He snapped.

The man's free hand moved to the pocket of his pants and pulled out a strange golden orb device with two buttons on each side. The man pressed the buttons. Part of the hand-sized globe opened up to reveal a hidden compartment. From it shot a beam of light which turned into a holographic map of the Earth and the immediate area. The man looked over it before he winced in frustration. "Oh drat, I knew I should've taken that left turn at Saturn!" He muttered almost child like. Francine blinked for a moment before smiling as she got out of fighting stance and walked towards the man and crossed her arms with a smile. "I see not much has changed. It's been a while Zeran." She said with a chuckle. Zeran jumped out of his skin before turning around "Um who... what?" Zeran questioned looking over the woman in confusion. "I'm . . . sorry, do I know you?" He asked in confusion. Francine simply chuckled in amusement. "I see your absent mindedness hasn't changed a bit Zeran." She said shaking her head with a smile uncrossing her arm. "Don't you recall the Sixties Zeran?" She asked with a small chuckle. Zeran brought his hand under his chin thinking. "The Sixties...The Sixties think Zeran what happened in the-" He said before his eyes shot open in shock. "F-F- Francine?" he asked as his face erupted into giddy elation. "Francine-girl, is that you?" He asked in shock.

"Last time I checked my birth certificate" Francine said with a small giggle. She simply shook her head. "How you been Zeran?" She asked with a smile. She had been wanting to go the old friend route but she knew how Zeran got when the word "Old" got mentioned. Zeran looked over Francine even going as far as to pull from his pocket a magnifying glass looking her over. ""Has it been so long? Eh, what year is it by chance?" He asked as Francine chuckled. "Well last I checked...August 28th, 1993." She explained as Zeran's eyes widened in shock. "1993?! well...crap." Zeran said with a laugh and rubbed the back of his neck in disbelief. "I guess I have but I must say Francine girl years and childbirth haven't done a thing on you, you still look absolutely fantastic." He said with a smile. "Oh geeze you're too much." Francine said with a laugh. "So how is Shane Francine-Girl?" Zeran asked as Francine's eyes darkened. "I'd rather not talk about that Zeran.." Francine said as Zeran sweat dropped. "Okaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay?" he questioned before muttering to himself. 'This is something I MUST investigate..' He muttered to himself.

Meanwhile back at the Juice Bar Luke was meeting the gang of Zack, Jason, Billy, Kimberly and Trini, they seemed like good people before all of a suddenly the two girls faces groaned as Luke blinked in confusion before turning around as two figures walked into the room. One was a rather heavy looking man with brown hair and a black thug like jacket on along with blank pants with sunglasses. The other one also wore sunglasses with a grey jacket army pants and a black belt both took of their sunglasses and looked towards Kimberly and Trini. "Hey um who are those two?" Luke asked causing Jason to look over to them before he face palmed. "Ugh not these Nimrods again..." Jason groaned. Nimrods?" Luke asked as Kimberly sighed. "Bulk and Skull, Angel Grove High's resident thugs who think they run the joint." Kimberly explained.

Bulk and Skull quickly ran over to the girls pushing Luke out of the way, Lukily Jason was there to catch the new kid before he dusted himself off as Bulk spoke. Hey girls what about that double date we talked about?" He asked as the skinny one laughed rather weirdly. "Yeah how about it?" Skull asked with a grin as Kimberly and Trini rolled their eyes before Trini spoke. "Sorry guys, not interested." She said causing Skull to try and take off before Bulk grabbed his collar and shook no before letting go and began speaking. "What's the matter? We're not good enough for you?" Bulk snapped almost annoyed as Kimberly groaned. "Please leave us alone you guys?" Kimberly asked as nicely as she could before Bulk smirked.

"Oh yeah? Make me!" Bulk said with a smirk as Skull grinned next to his buddy and pointed to himself. "Yeah Make me!" He shouted before Luke came from behind placing his hands on Kimberly and Trini's shoulders. "Him, Make Him." Skull said pointing back to Bulk. "Hey you two heard what the ladies said, Now I'm going to say it Back Off NOW!" Luke snapped as Bulk laughed. "Oh well what do you know Skull, the new kid wants to take on the baddest dudes in town." Bulk said causing Kimberly and Trini to snicker. "I got this girls, no need for you two to dirty your hands with these idiots." Luke said as Trini nodded. "Thanks Luke." Trini said as the two got out of the way. "As for your last comments is it because of what you do?" Luke asked before holding his nose. "Or how you smell dear god when was the last time you two took a shower?" Luke questioned.

"Why you-" Bulk snarled in anger as Luke sighed. "Look I'll tell you what, I'm a nice guy so I'll let you both walk away from this but if you chose not to, I'll beat you without using my hands. "You're going to regret that Kid let's get him Skull!" Bulk shouted before the two charged forward hands in front of them like they were getting ready to choke someone as Luke smirked before back flipped and in a swift motion kneed both of them in the gut as their eyes widened stepping back a few holding their stomach in pain. The entire Gym and Juice bar went silent as Luke shrugged. "What I said I wasn't going to use my hands." Luke said with a chuckle. Meanwhile with Francine and Zeran, the old wizard nearly lost it. "SHANE DID WHAT?!" Zeran snapped, steam pouring out from his ears as Francine nodded with a sad smile. "He did Zeran, I caught Shane with another woman in our bed.." Francine said as Zeran took a deep breath. "Excuse me a moment my dear..." Zeran said before going behind a tree and began cursing up a storm in Mandarin Chinese before coming out from behind the tree. "Ah much better, but Shane better not show his face again around me or...I WILL TURN HIM INTO A MOUSE!" Zeran snapped in anger.

Suddenly the earth began to shake a bit followed by lightning bolts striking down in front of the as Francine fell backwards. "Uh Zeran those lightning bolts looked VERY familiar." Francine muttered. 'oh please no please no don't tell me HE'S back.' Francine said to herself. Suddenly two portals opened up. One was a dark fog like portal as out of it emerged, figures that looked like humans but they had yellow eyes with cat-like slits in them. Their hands had claws instead of fingernails and their bodies looked like they had a black fog oozing out of them as Francine and Zeran slowly started getting up. The other soldiers that emerged from the other portal looked humanoid as well but made entirely out of what looked like some clay material. "Shadow Beasts?! Oh by all that's holy and-" He said before letting out a whimper. "Putty Patrollers?! Oh by all that's holy... my brother really is THAT stupid!" Zeran groaned. "Zeran you deal with the oozing freaks! Clay faces are mine!" Francine ordered as Zeran blinked. "You sure Francine Girl?" Zeran questioned as Francine smirked running a finger under her nose. "Hey I may be older but I think I can handle these punks!" Francine shouted charging into the fray of Battle.

**YOU COME CALLING SLOWLY CRAWLING ATTITUDE DEFINED! TAKE AND CONQUER IS YOUR HONOR! WEAK OF SOUL AND MIND! CALL ON THE FIVE! KEEP HOPE ALIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVEEEEEEEEEEE! CALL THE 5-4-1!**

"Alright Punks let's go!" Francine shouted as she backhanded one putty into the face before blocking one hit from one from behind her and swiftly back flipped over one and landed on her feet before dropping to the ground and leg sweeping one of them causing them to fall on their buts before back flipping and landing before giving out a small smirk beckoning the Putties to bring it on as they charged forward. Whoever decided to attack earth with Zerak made a HUGE mistake, Francine may be older but she still had it and the putties were finding that out the hard way.

**EVERYTIME YOU SAY YOU WANT US! CALL THE 5-4-1! EVERYTIME YOU SAY YOU NEED US! CALL THE 5-4-1! ANYTIME YOU SAY YOU WANT US! CALL THE 5-4-1! EVERYTIME YOU SAY YOU NEED US! 5-4-1! 5-4-1! 5-4-1! 5-4-1! 5-4-1! GO!**

Zeran drew his staff out and blocked a few of the attacks from the shadow beasts before flipping one onto his staff and span him around before flinging it against a tree. "Whos Next?!" Zeran stated before one of the Shadow Beast tried to sneak up from behind the Wizard as he quickly back handed one in the face causing it to fall down on its ass causing Zeran to smirk. "Oh please I'm the MASTER at surprise attacks you think that would really work against me? Brother your slipping." Zeran said with a small grin.

**CALL THE 5-4-1! EVERYTIME YOU SAY YOU WANT US! CALL THE 5-4-1! EVERYTIME YOU SAY YOU NEED US! CALL THE 5-4-1! ANYTIME YOU SAY YOU WANT US! CALL THE 5-4-1! EVERYTIME YOU SAY YOU NEED US!**

Francine quickly jumped over the putty before grabbing it by the head. "Have a nice TRIP!" She shouted before slamming its head down into the ground. "See ya next fall." She said with a small grin. Suddenly one putty grabbed her from behind as she rolled her eyes. "Oh please...HIYA!" She shouted before flipping the putty over her shoulder sending it slamming into the ground with a smirk dusting her hands off. "Nice one Francine girl! and where do you think your going?" Zeran questioned as one Shadow Beast was trying to get away as Zeran lifted him up with his staff before bringing in a pie out of thin air and pied him in the face.

After the Shadow Beast was pied Zeran and Francine looked around before the two group of Soldiers disappeared as Francine wiped her forehead. "Guess Evil is still around great..." Francine stated with a small sigh as Zeran walked forward. "Listen Francine I know youUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" He shouted before screaming in shock as the two of them were teleported out of nowhere when they landed they were in a new area. It was some sort of Center that was way more advanced on technology than the modern day. "OKAY WHO'S THE WIZE GUY?! DON'T YOU REALIZE HOW RUDE IT IS TO TELEPORT SOMEONE WITHOUT TELLING THEM FIRST?!" Zeran snapped in irritation."AIYIYIYIYI! Zeran, Francine thank goodness you're here." a young robot stated as they looked around to see the figure that had talked. It was a young robot that was only about four feet high, and has a red-and-gold casing over a black body. His head was flying saucer-shaped, and his "eyes" were a red bar that flashes across its front. He had a gold lighting bolt on his chest that flashes. On Alpha's arms are two golden "elbow caps" that limit the movement of his arms. He also had big and clunky feet.

"APLHA FIVE!" Zeran said hugging the little guy as Francine bent down to his level. "Alpha you cute little robot how are you?" Francine asked. "Ohh you're going to make me circuit Overheat." Alpha stated causing Francine to giggle. Suddenly a lighting bolt struck into a tube. "Apprentice, Francine Greetings." A voice bellowed. "Ah Sensei there you-" Zeran started before seeing his appearance that was more or less a head in a tube and dropped on his ass in shock pointing to Zordon before speaking. "Z-Z-Z-Z-Zordon S-S-S-S-Sensi?! What happened?!" He questioned as Zordon could be seen with a shade of red in embarrassment on his face. "Lets just say Apprentice I'm regretting not watching my back as you advised." Zordon said as Zeran jumped up throwing his hands in the air in annoyance. "UGH! Sensei If I've told you once I've told you A THOUSAND TIMES WATCH YOUR BACK! But what do I know I'm just the apprentice." Zeran snapped before blinking and looking at Zeran. "but uh how did you get in this tube?" Zeran questioned.

"Observe the viewing globe." Zordon said as Zeran turned around and the image of a strange witch launching some Time Warp spell was seen causing Zeran to growl. "Smuck move Rita...really Smuck move!" Zeran growled. Meanwhile up at the moon palace Rita was looking through her viewing glass and laughed. "Well Rita?" Zerak questioned causing Rita to let out an evil laugh. "Yes I like it!" She said as a strange monkey spoke. The monkey wore a golden suit of armor with a matching helmet. "I'll lead them down and start the war against free will my empress and lord!" The monkey stated. "Perfect! FINSTER! START MAKING PUTTY PATROLLERS AND DON'T FORGET TO ADD ZERAK'S IMPROVEMENTS!" Rita snapped. "Yes my queen." Finister called out as Rita let out a laugh.

Meanwhile back at the Juice bar Luke was watching Billy with the others take his first Karate class. "So you came from New York?" Zack asked. "Yeah if you count only my most recent move." Luke said with a laugh. "HEY! Geek!" Luke heard as they looked over to see Bulk as he snickered. "Oh this atta be good." Luke stated. "Teach Us how to beat people up!" Bulk said as Jason who had been teaching the class sighed. "Martial Arts was not developed to hurt others." Jason explained as Bulk rolled his eyes. "We did not sign up for a geeky Karate Class.." Bulk said causing Luke to growl. "Why that little-" Luke stated as Zack put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head as Luke sighed taking a few deep breaths. "Okay Bulk maybe your ready for some advanced training technique's" Jason said with a nods as that seemed to peek Bulk's interest. "Try this." Jason said as he lifted his leg up and kicked to the side. "Side Kick." Jason stated causing Bulk to scoff. "Anything you can do, I can do better baby." Bulk said before swiftly delivering a side kick as Skull clapped stupidly. "Tornado Kick." Jason stated as he moved forward a few times before kicking in a 360 like formation Bulk scoffed as he made some Karate like yell before trying it and fell flat on his face as the class laughed. "Class Dismissed!" Jason stated as the class bowed before leaving.

At the table Jason spoke. "Billy I'm telling you for your first lesson you did really well." Jason said as Billy blinked looking at everyone. "I did?" He asked causing Kimberly to nod. "Yeah, we were watching you." Kimberly stated. "I don't know if I got what it takes." Billy stated shaking his head. "Its all a state of mind Billy. You don't need to be strong for Martial Arts." Trini stated as Zack grinned. "Its all up here man." Zack said pointing to his head. "Yeah, You'll get it man trust me." Luke said with a smile. "Hey guys, whos your new friend?" A man said walking over to the table. "This is Luke he just moved here." Jason explained. "I see welcome to Angel Grove Luke, so uh who ordered Spinach Juice?" He questioned.

However, suddenly an earthquake began to hit and it was bigger than the last one. "ITS AN EARTHQUAKE! EVERYBODY STAY CALM!" Ernie shouted turning around and mistakenly pied the drinks in Skull's face. "Sorry Bulk." Ernie called out as everyone outside the Six teens were freaking out. Outside everyone in Angel Grove was running for their lives. Kids were running out of the Juice bar leaving the Six teens still there. "Oh man must be the big one!" Zack stated. "Something tells me this is no earthquake." Billy stated. "What the hell do you call it than Billy?!" Luke questioned.

Meanwhile at the Command Center the earth was shaking even there. "DANGER! DANGER! It's the big one I know it! We'll be destroyed." Alpha stated. "Calm down Alpha it's Rita and my fallen apprentice and they're launching their first wave on the planet." Zordon stated. "BAD DAY BAD DAY BAD DAY BAD DAY!" Zeran stated holding his head. "AIYIYI! WHAT DO WE DO ZORDON?!" Alpha questioned. "Teleport to us Five Overbearing and Overemotional Humans!" Zordon ordered. "Sensei you really need to work on your wording!" Zeran stated as Francine caught him as he was falling down before a lightbulb hit Francine. "Alpha, Teleport to us six teenagers with attitude!" Francine bellowed as Alpha held his head. "AIYIYIYI! NOT TEENAGERS!" Alpha stated. "Thats correct Alpha." Zordon stated. "Aiyiyiyi...I was afraid of that..." Alpha stated pressing a few buttons on the controls. "Francine you know what this means right?" Zeran asked. "I know Zeran...Luke might be one of the six getting involved but with that crazy witch and your brother running a muck. we don't have a choice." Francine said with a sad smile. Meanwhile at the Juice Bar Jason and the others stumbled down the steps. "Oh my gosh, what's happening?" Kimberly questioned. "Is this normal around here Zack?" Luke questioned. "We get earthquakes yes but not like this." Zack explained. "Affirmative!" Billy stated. "This is too weird." Trini explained. "Hold on!" Jason shouted before suddenly the six of them were teleported out of their in streams of Red, Blue, Black, Orange, Pink and Yellow.

Suddenly the six teenagers were teleported into the Command Center groaning. "This isn't exactly the mall is it?" Kimberly stated as the six slowly got up. suddenly Luke felt a finger tap him on the shoulder as he turned around. "HI THERE!" Zeran stated as Luke nearly jumped out of skin and fell to the ground. "Oh my my that was a nasty fall here let me help you up." Zeran said lifting Luke up before looking over him. "my my my you're rather dirty here let me help you, Babadibibidybo Prestidigitonium!" He shouted before suddenly some dusters came around Luke and began dusting him off. "Well maybe the answers here in these controls." Billy stated going over to the machine and pressing a few buttons before suddenly a robot came out of hiding. "AIYIYI Don't touch that!" Alpha stated before suddenly losing his balance and falling flat on his face as Billy bent down picking it up. "Whoa, A fully sentient, multi-functional automaton." Billy said before Luke blinked throwing his hands up in the air. "TRANSLATION SOMEONE!" Luke shouted. "Walking, Talking, Robot." Trini stated with a laugh. "Well why couldn't he just said that!" Luke said as everyone let out a laugh.

Suddenly lighting shot into a tube followed by a voice. "GREETINGS HUMANS!" The voice said as everyone turned around to see the figure. "So who are you?" Jason question. "I think I speak for everyone when I see the correct question is WHAT are you?" Kimberly asked. Suddenly Zeran jumped up and down steaming. "HEY! HEY! HEY! SHOW SOME RESPECT THAT'S MY SENSEI!" Zeran snapped. "Its quite already Apprentice." Zordon said before looking at the six kids. "I am Zordon, An interdenominational Being trapped in a time warp." Zordon explained as Alpha turned to them. "And my name is Alpha Five." Alpha said as Zeran took Luke's hand and shook his hand. "The names Smith, Zeran Smith Delighted to meet you!" Zeran stated repeated shaking his head. "Excuse me but can someone come back to earth and pick me up because I'm totally confused." Kimberly said as Zeran and Zordon simply chuckled before Zordon spoke. "It's quite simple my dear, This planet is under attack and I have called on you to save it." Zordon as Zack and Luke laughed. "Oh yeah right." Zack stated with a laugh as Zordon chuckled. "Ah! A nonbeliever, look behind you in the viewing globe, your doubts will be answered in the images you see." Zordon explained as everyone turned around and walked towards the globe behind them.

Suddenly two images appeared on the viewing globe as Luke blinked. "So who's the Sith Lord Reject?" Luke questioned. "The Sith Lord Reject." Zeran started before muttering. "Whatever that is.." To himself before sighing in annoyance. "Is my idiot brother." Zeran stated with a loud sigh. "And the wicked witch from the west?" Kimberly questioned as Zeran let out a few snickers before speaking. "Sorry I saw the Wizard of Oz, anyways that Wicked Witch Of The west as you so blatantly put is Rita Repulsa an Intergalactic Sorceress who along with Zerak want to control the universe and free will itself." Zeran explained as the six teenagers eyes widened as Zeran shrugged. "What you thought this was one of the typical take over the universe situations?" Zeran asked.

"With her Henchman and Putty Patrollers she plans to conquer earth and start my fallen apprentices first step in the complete eradication of free will." Zordon explained. "But why does he want to destroy free will?" Zack questioned. "Apprentice?" Zordon asked. "Please Zordon...play protocol Kira it's still too much." Zeran explained. "Right Alpha, play protocol Kira." Zordon said as Alpha began pressing a few a buttons. "Oh this part always makes my circuits rust." Alpha said pressing the button as they all looked to the viewing globe. As the globe began re playing those events from ten thousand years ago, Zeran began tearing up a bit as Zordon spoke. "That is Kira The Kinda, Zeran and Zerak's sister, the light in their darkness if you will. At least she was until the end of my last battle with Rita Repulsa where Young Kira had to sacrifice herself to save a planet and on this day Zerak The Mighty died and Zerak The Butcher was born." Zordon explained.

"Thats all well and good but what does all of this have to do with us?" Trini asked as everyone turned around walking towards Zordon as he began to speak. "You six have been chosen to form an Elite Team to battle Rita and my fallen Apprentice, Each of you will be given access to Extraordinary Powers Drawn from the Ancient Creatures you call Dinosaurs." Zordon explained. "Dinosaurs?" Kimberly questioned. Suddenly some strange devices appeared on the belts of the six humans. "Behold! The Keys to your power!" Zordon said as the six looked down and took the devices off their belts. "Whoa what are these?" Zack asked. "Those are your power Morphers, when in danger raise them to the sky calling the name of your dinosaur and you will morph into a fighting force known to one and all as the Power Rangers." Zordon explained. "Morph?" Kimberly asked in confusion. "Metamorphosis." Billy explained as Luke blinked at him in confusion as Trini spoke. "It means to change." She explained as Kimberly and Luke both gave an Ahh face. Zeran than rose a finger before speaking. "Ahh but you see there are some rules that applies here youngsters." He said with a grin as Zordon nodded. "Quite right Zeran however, first as Power Rangers you will control a universal power and control a fleet of fighting machines called zords." Zordon explained.

"I don't get it." Trini said as Zordon chuckled before continuing. "Jason, Bold and powerful you shall control the Tyrannosaurs Dinozord. Zachary, you are clever and brave the Mastodon Dinozord shall be under your command. Kimberly, Graceful and smart the Pterodactyl Dinozord shall be yours. Billy, Patient and Wise the Triceratops Dinozord shall be yours to wield. Trini, Fearless and Agile the Saber-tooth Tiger Dinozord shall be yours and Luke, You are Strong and Noble the Ankylosaurus Dinozord will be under your command." Zordon Explained. "Observe the Viewing Globe Zack, Kimberly, Trini, Billy and Jason. Just as the five of you work together so do your zords. When you need help, you need only to turn to the power of the Dinozords to come together to form the mighty Megazord." Zordon explained as the others looked on at the Globe before Zack spoke. "Power Morphers? Megazords? No way, this is just to weird for me. Look its been real but I gotta go!" Zack stated heading out. "See ya!" Kimberly stated "You all coming?" Zack stated. "Jason! Luke!" Zack called out. "What?" Jason questioned. "Let's go you two" Zack stated as Jason nodded. "Yeah..." Jason said following after them. "See ya Zeran," Luke stated before suddenly he heard a voice. "Lucas! Please wait!" The voice said as Luke turned spotting...his mother?!

"MOM?!" Luke asked in shock as Francine twirled a piece of her hair before speaking. "I take it in the words of the late Desi Arnaz I got some explaining to do huh?" She asked as Luke simply nodded almost dumbfounded at this point. "Its a long story Sweetie best look at the viewing globe." Francine stated as Luke nodded turning around as Francine pressed a few buttons on the controls. "Activate Protocol Groovy Rangers." Francine stated with a smile as an image began playing over the viewing globe.

_The scene on the viewing globe began playing as a younger Francine who groaned. "Zeran, Why do they always come back for more?" Francine asked as Zeran groaned. "I have no flipping idea..." Zeran groaned as the vulture-human looking creature known as Groarke the Conqueror began to speak. "YOU'VE DESTROYED MY PLANS OF CREATING A PERFECT WORLD!" Groarke stated flipping his wings in anger before Groarke smirked before looking towards Zeran "HOWEVER, THANKS TO YOUR BROTHER ZERAN I'VE ABSORBED ENOUGH POWER FROM THE MORPHING GRID TO COMPLETE MY TRANSFORMATION!" He shouted in anger. "MY BROTHER?!" Zeran asked before giving a sheepish chuckle rubbing the back of his neck. "Well . . . crap." He said. "RANGERS! WITNESS THE FACE OF YOUR FINAL BATTLE!" Groarke shouted letting out a roar before energy surrounded him before suddenly his face and everything began changing as suddenly he grew scales, dark scales and began changing into the form of a dark dragon and let out a roar towards the Rangers. "You better step to the side dear." Francine said as the young man, her boyfriend nodded moving to the side as Francine looked at the group of rangers before speaking. "You guys ready for one more battle?" Francine asked her team. "A Dragon . . . why did it have to be a dragon." Zeran asked with a sigh before nodding with a grin. "Yeah Francine, let's do this!" Zeran stated._

_"The Blue ranger is Born to be Wild, baby!" The bulky man with a chain around his waist stated getting in fighting stance. The girl dawned in pink took off her sun glasses with a smirk. "It's time to like save the grooviness of Woodtstock!" She stated getting in fighting stance. The man in black simply smirked slamming a fist down onto the ground before looking up at the now dark dragon. "Let's keep this dragon from trying to set the night on . . . fire!" He stated with a small smirk. The man dressed in Orange crossed his arms with a small smirk. "We'll you in a summer daze, baby!" He stated with a smirk getting in fighting stance._

_The girl in yellow got in fighting stance before speaking. "When it's over Groarke the Conqueror you're going to wish you had somebody to love!" She stated with a small grin as Zeran laughed. "Precisely!" Zeran said with a smirk. "Royce "Chains" Bulkmeier, BLUE RANGER!" The figure dressed in blue stated. "Winnie "Iris" Skullovich, PINK RANGER!" The pink dressed figure stated. "Jeremy Gatts, BLACK RANGER!" The black dressed figure shouted. "Kaitlyn "Rose" Stevens, YELLOW RANGER!" The Yellow dressed figure shouted. "Leon "Strings" Whatley, ORANGE RANGER!" The ranger dressed in orange shouted. "Francine Elis, Women's Lib girl, and RED RANGER!" Francine shouted. "Morphing wizard, friend, and teacher, Zeran Smith!" Zeran shouted._

_"EXCUSE US WHILE WE KISS THE SKY, MIGHTY GROOVY POWER RANGERS!" they collectively called before explosions occurred behind them. "Alright Guys! IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Francine shouted as the six pulled out the morpher from behind them and quickly placed them in front of them. "GROOVY BABY TIME TO KICK SOME ASS!" Royce shouted._

_**ANKYLOSAURUS!**_

_**MASTODON!**_

_**PTERODACTYL!**_

_**TRICERATOPS!**_

_**SABER-TOOTH TIGER!**_

_**TYRANNOSAURS!**_

_Zeran's staff appeared in his right hand as he raised it and his left hand up. Energy shot down and engulfed Zeran. "POWER OF THE MORPHIN GRID! DAAAAAAO JIIIIIIIIN!" Zeran shouted to the sky. Zeran flung out his arms as he exploded with light. Then before the two villains stood not only power rangers but a wizard dressed in blue and black armor which made him look like a cross between a power ranger and a medieval warrior and wizard._

_"THIS ENDS HERE RANGERS!" Groarke shouted as him and Zed charged forward. "Zeran handle Zed we will finish of Groarke" Francine shouted as the six rangers charged in after Groarke. Zeran nodded "Good luck kids." Zeran said before he walked over to Lord Zedd. "I've waited a long time for this, you sorry pizza-faced excuse who calls himself a super villain!" Zeran snapped reading his staff as Zedd snarled. "Let's end this you terrible swine!" Zeran snapped before Zedd spoke. "YOU DARE INSULT LORD ZEDD EMPEROR OF ALL WHO HE SEES! I'm going to enjoy making you scream!" Zedd shouted turning his staff around before charging in towards Zeran._

**_THEY'VE GOT A POWER AND A FORCE THAT YOU'VE NEVER SEEN BEFORE!_**

_"POWER SWORD!" Francine shouted as she revved out a sword before it shined red and transformed into her Power weapon before she charged in and hit Groarke a few times but it didn't even dent him as she back flipped right before Groarke tried to laugh a blast of fire from his new mouth as Francine sweat dropped. 'this is going to be tougher than I thought..' Francine muttered to herself landing on her feet and prepared to charge in for another strike. "Bring it on you idiot savant!" Zeran snapped towards Zedd as the two staffs clashed. "To think you used to be on the side of good!" Zeran growled. "DON'T YOU DARE REMIND ME OF MY WEAKER SELF!" Zedd snapped as the two of them jumped back before charging back in and their staff's clashing._

**_THEY'VE GOT THE ABILITY TO MORPH AND EVEN UP THE SCORE! NO ONE CAN EVER TAKE THEM DOWN! THE POWER LIES ON THEIR SIIIIIIIIDEEEE!_**

_"POWER BOW!" Iris shouted pulling out the bow before launching a few arrows towards Groarke as he let out a roar. "YOU BRAT!" Groarke shouted before launching out a blast of fire towards Iris knocking her down to the ground. "Iris!" Francine shouted bending down to her level. "You okay?" She asked as Iris nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine..." Iris said with a groan slowly getting up as the two of them readied themselves before chagrining towards Groarke. "TAKE THIS!" Zedd shouted launching a bolt of lightning toward Zeran with a growl. Zeran gave a devious smile as he sent some energy out and turned the lightning bolt into sweet chiming birds. "Lightning bolts, really Zedd can't you be more creative than that? How about some fire-breathing kitty cats or an army of Labradors?" Zeran asked as Zedd was steaming red at this point._

_"POWER LANCE!" Chains shouted pulling out his lance charging forward before jumping in the air and slicing down on Groarke with jumping back readying himself. "You have been the biggest pain in my side Royce DIE!" Groarke shouted trying to slam his tail onto the Blue Ranger who just barley dodged out of the way. "WHAT?! YOU DARE INSULT ME?!" Zed shouted in anger once again trying to blast him multiple times with Bolts of Lighting as Zeran had obviously ticked him the hell off. Zeran started dancing around like he was a Salsa dancer dodging every blow. "OLAY! TORO!" Zeran shouted with every blast he avoided._

**_GO GO GROOVY RANGERS! GO GO GROOVY RANGERS! GO GO GROOVY RANGERS! YOU MIGHTY MORPHIN GROOVY RANGERS!_**

_Finally though he teleported behind Zedd, and when the wizard turned around got a thumb poke to the eye before Zeran kneed him in the face. "GAH!" Zedd cried out before being sent skidding against the ground. "POWER AX!" Jeremy shouted as he jumped forward and sliced though Groarke a few times back flipping with a grin. Suddenly Groarke whipped his tail around before slamming Jeremy into a tree. "Okay...going to feel that...in the morning..." Jeremy groaned. Zedd quickly jumped up from his downed position and steamed slamming his feet down. "Do you take nothing seriously you annoying old fool?!" Zed snapped in anger._

**_NO ONE WILL EVER TAKE THEM DOWN! THE POWER LIES ON THEIR SIIIIIIIIDE! GO GO GROOVY RANGERS! GO GO GROOVY RANGERS! GO GO GROOVY RANGERS YOU MIGHTY MORPHIN GROOVY RANGERS!_**

_Before Zedd knew what had happened Zeran had kicked him in the ribs picked him up and powerbombed him into the ground before he leapt high into the air and slammed a stomp into the super villain's ribs before he flipped off into a fighting stance and said a vein popping out of his head and an enraged expression on his. "WATCH WHO YOU'RE CALLING A DODDERING, FORGETFUL, OLD COOT!" Zeran snapped in anger. "POWER DAGGERS!" Rose shouted flinging the daggers towards Groarke. Groarke roared in anger turning around and tried to slam his claw down onto Rose as she jumped back in the nick of time. "POWER MACE!" Leon shouted before repeatedly slamming it on the ground making Groarke roar before slapped him to the side with his tails. "YOU RANGERS CAN'T WIN!" Groarke roared as Francine growled. "That's what you think Groarke! LETS PUT THEM TOGETHER GUYS!" Francine ordered. "RIGHT!" The rangers shouted as Zeran smiled. 'They've come so far...' He muttered before glaring at Zedd. "It's time to end this Zedd!" Zeran snapped._

**_"POWER AX!"_**

**_"POWER BOW!"_**

**_"POWER DAGGERS!"_**

**_"POWER LANCE!"_**

**_"POWER MACE!"_**

_**"POWER SWORD!"** Francine shouted before she jumped in the air before placing the sword on top before the mace wrapped around and placed the spike ball in front for the ammo for the Blaster. "POWER RANGERS!" They shouted as Francine closed her eyes and spoke. "Guy's I just want you to know even after this is over. I could never be prouder to have been your leader." She said with a small tear though her helmet. "Us as well Francine...let's end this..." Royce said as She nodded before Groarke let out a roar. Zedd got to his feet as he turned red with rage. That is until Zeran connected with a series of lefts and rights before a mighty uppercut sent Zedd flying. Zeran then grabbed his staff and aimed it at Zedd. "THIS IS THE END OF YOUR EVIL ZED! YOU...SHALL NOT HARM...WOODSTOCK!" Zeran shouted. The red globe of his staff lit up with fiery energy and build up to a massive fireball bigger than any of the rangers had ever seen before. "FLAAAAAAARE UP, NOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW!" Zeran shouted as he suddenly Zeran unleashed a ball of fiery energy sending it flying at Zedd._

_"AHHHHHHHHHHH! THIS ISN'T OVER ZERAN! MARK MY WORDS IF MY NAME ISN'T ZEDD EMPEROR! OF ALL I SEEEEE!" He shouted being blasted into Space. "FIRE!" The Rangers shouted before launching the Power Blaster as the mace, the ammom of the weapon shot right through the Dragon's stomach. "THIS ISN'T THE LAST TIME YOU'VE SEEN OF ME RANGERS MARK MY WORDS!" Groarke shouted as he let out a final scream of agony before he collapsed to the ground and exploded. "Bring it on whenever you're done seeing a surgeon you egotistical twit!" Zeran shouted into space._

_"It's Over." Francine stated with a pant as everyone demorphed. Groarke was finally defeated and Zed was gone for now. Zeran walked over and embraced each of the rangers before speaking towards them all. "You've come a long way from the rag-tag kids who hated each other's guts at the start. You've all found common ground and forged yourselves not just into a team but have become good friends with each other and me. I'm proud of all of you!" Zeran said with a small smile. "One more time guys?" Francine asked putting her hand in as the others nodded each putting their hand on top of one another's hands. "Come on Zeran." Francine said with a smile. "Wouldn't miss it young ones," Zeran said as they all nodded at each others. "RANGERS TOGETHER, FREE WILL FOREVER!" Everyone shouted throwing their hands up in the air._

As the image ended Luke turned around before speaking. "Mom is this why we've been moving around so much?" Luke asked as Francine nodded sadly. "Yes, I didn't want you to have to get involved but it seems the war has found its way back to the Elis household, I'm sorry sweetie." Francine said as Luke shook his head. "No it's okay mom, I would've done the same thing if I were in your shoes." Luke said as he put a hand under his chin taking all this in before nodding. "Okay, Zeran I take that back, count me in." Luke said with a smile as Zeran chuckle. "Just like your mother boy, but im glad to have you aboard." Zeran said with a grin.

"So this Zerak The Butcher, your brother how dangerous is he?" Luke questioned. Zeran's face darkened as he took a long slow breath. "I'll tell you this so that you have an understanding of what you're dealing with. My brother is one of the most evil, brilliant, and dangerous opponents you will ever meet! He never does anything without purpose, and those purposes are ALWAYS to his own personal advantage in some way!" The Wizard explained as Luke closed his eyes before turning to the viewing globe. "This Wizard just picked the wrong planet to invade.." Luke growled. "You're just like your mother when she decided to sign up, boy." Zeran said with a smile of approval. "As for your friends upon leaving THEY'LL BE SORRY!" Zeran said with a laugh.

Meanwhile outside Kimberly sighed. "Great! He could've sent us back into town!" Kimberly groaned. "Hey wheres Luke?" Jason asked looking around. "Man, He'll catch up he's not a baby come on lets get back." Zack stated. Up in space Rita gasped. "Zordon, Zeran, I'm surprised Teenagers? So you think you can stop Zerak and I do you?!" Rita questioned from her moon palace as Zerak looked down. "Teenagers Brother and my old master? Really? Really? Really?" Zerak questioned. "FINSTER! HURRY UP WITH THOSE ADVANCED PUTTY PATROLLERS!" Rita snapped. "Yes your evil badness I'm molding the last ones now!" Finster said putting clay into a soilder creating thing. "These new Putties will make space dust out of those kids!" He giggled. "And the Beauty of it if they don't, we can always make more." Finster said before putting them into the advanced maker as the machine spat them out.

"All right Putties Prepare to get those teenagers haha!" Rita laughed evily as the putties made sounds of Gibberish before Zerak slammed his staff down and snapped in anger. "PUTTY PATROLLERS! I am Zeak the butcher you will obey me as you do Rita Repulsa! Now GO and turn those wretched teenagers...INTO BLOODSTAINED PANCAKES ON THE DESERT EARTH!" The Putties nodded awaiting their orders. Back on Earth the five teens missing one Luke were making their way down the path way. "Guys, we shouldn't of left, he chose us to save the world, Luke is probably still back there. I say we do it." Jason said as Trini laughed. "Do you really think we can? I mean we're just including Luke Six Teenagers." Trini Argued. "Hey you don't even know what your talking about guys, I mean come on we were talking to a Giant Floating Head." Zack argued.

Rita was looking down from space though her viewing glass and scoffed. "Those Stupid Teenagers don't know who they're messing with!" Rita growled as Zerak smirked. "Than why don't we give them a TASTE Rita?" Zerak asked sadistically as Rita smirked. "I like the way you think Zerak. Alright TAKE THAT!" Rita shouted sending a blast of magical energy down and blasted a nearby area where the soon to be rangers were. "EVERYBODY DOWN!" Jason shouted as Billy helped Trini up. "What was that?" Trini asked as suddenly some grey soldiers began flipping over the teens and surrounded them. "LOOK OUT!" Zack called as Kimberly was looking around and let out a screech as one landed behind her.

The putties grabbed Kimberly by the arms who was trying to fight out. "LET ME GO!" Kimberly shouted. "ZACK!" Jason ordered as Zack nodded. "Right...these two are mine!" Zack stated. Zack made a dance over blocked two of them before hitting one in the stomach before letting out a painful yell. "What the hell?! Dude what are these things made of?!" Zack questioned. "Let me try OIYA!" Jason shouted side kicking one to the side before hopping on one foot and rubbed his leg. "OW! Zack you weren't kidding." Jason commented. Trini blocked a few hits before hitting one in the chest before shaking her hand. "Same over here as well." Trini stated.

Billy was suddenly surrounded by the putty patrollers as well. "Wait!" Billy said before taking his glasses off and put them away before Grabbed him from behind and pushed him forward. Kimberly span backwards to try and get the putties as she kicked one in the butt pushing it forward before whimpering. "Owie..." She muttered to herself. Before taking a deep breath to forget the pain and kicked one to the side only to make the pain even worse. Zack nailed one in the stomach with his foot as he stopped for a moment rubbing his ankle. Billy more or less got sandwiched by two of them that hurt his chest as he ducked as the two of them hit each other before the picked him and flung him towards a rock formation.

The two putties who had been holding Kimberly flung her towards Billy near the same rock formation. Zack was having his own trouble before being flung towards Kimberly and Billy and landed on the ground. Trini was doing her best in holding them off, while putting damage on her arms before being flung towards the others. Jason as well had his own troubles though he held his own was soon sent towards the others. Meanwhile at the command center the alarm suddenly went off as Luke looked towards the viewing globe as Alpha held his head. "AIYIYIYI! Luke your friends are in trouble!" Alpha said as Zeran blinked as well as Francine. "Zeran, something is different about those putties." She muttered. Zeran examined the putties that were shown in the viewing globe and nodded as his face furrowed.

"You're right there IS something different about them. And I have a bad feeling about this." Zeran muttered before turning towards Zordon and spoke. "Sensei I have a bad feeling things have just gotten a lot more dangerous, I'll explain shortly." Zeran said as Zordon nodded before the wizard turned to Alpha. "Alpha, I need you to do a molecular scan on those putty patrollers" Zeran said as Alpha nodded starting to press a few buttons. Zeran intuition was giving an unpleasant idea of just HOW different those putties were. "AIYIYIYIYIYI! Zeran bringing up the Specs and you're not going to like it." Alpha said as he pressed a button and brought the specs up on the viewing globe.

Zeran looked at the specs of the putties before his eyes widened. "Aye yie yie yie yie is an understatement Alpha! Oh bloody hell I should've known Zerak would pull something like this. Hyperium alloy, dirty tactics, brother, dirty tactics!" Zeran growled. "Now Lucas I need you to- Lucas?" Zeran said looking around as Francine giggled. "Zeran my son just left." Francine pointed out after what the Putties were made of were mentioned as she pointed to the smoke left before hind where her son once was. Zeran groaned in annoyance before speaking. "I swear Francine-girl that boy is just as brash as you!" He stated before Francine giggled. "Yet you put up with me as a Ranger." She pointed out with a small smirk. Zeran grumbled a bit before speaking. "Well, Thats a technicality!" Zeran stated as Francine laughed.

Outside the Rangers were down as The Putties were surrounding them. "This Day is too weird." Kimberly muttered. "What do we do now?!" Trini questioned. "HANDS OFF MY FREINDS OYIA!" Luke shouted as he drop kicked one puttie down to the ground as he got back in fighting stance. "What the?! Luke you don't even look phased!" Jason said as Luke nodded. "I've been trained in Pain Endurance! Now What are you waiting for guys?! The Morphers!" Luke shouted as than it hit Jason. "He's right! Zeran and Zordon said these power Morphers will give us power let's do it!" Jason said as the remaining rangers got up.

**ANKYLOSAURUS!**

**MASTODON!**

**PTERODACTYL!**

**TRICERATOPS!**

**SABER-TOOTH TIGER!**

**TYRANNOSAURS!**

"**POWER RANGERS!**" The group shouted morphing into the suits that came with the Morph sequence. Jason was in Red, Kimberly was in Pink, Trini was in Yellow, Zack was in Black, Billy was in Blue and Luke was in Orange. At the Command Center Alpha was jumping up and down. "Zordon they've done it they've made the metamorphosis!" Alpha shouted as Zeran grinned. "I knew they would do it. They just needed a little extra push." He muttered with a smile. "Luke..." Francine muttered as Zeran put a hand on her shoulder. "Francine, Don't worry Luke is in good hands I promise you.." Zeran said as Francine smiled sadly. "I know it's just..I wanted him to have a normal life." Francine said as Zeran grinned. "Francine with all due respect, he's an Elis what's normal about your family!" He said as Francine giggled. "True, True." She admitted.

Zordon smiled with a nod before turning to Alpha. "Good, Teleport them to Downtown Angel Grove. Rita and Zerak have just sent down Goldar!" Zordon ordered as Zeran groaned. "Oh no! Not the flying monkey again!" Zeran groaned. "I'm afraid so Zeran. I'm on it Zordon!" Alpha stated pressing a few buttons on the control panel. Out where the Putties were the Rangers were being teleported into the air. "We're teleporting again!" Billy cried out. "Where are we going?!" Kimberly asked. Luke and Jason both smirked as Jason spoke. "We're going to save the world!" Jason shouted. "Guess it's in the blood! LETS DO THIS!" Luke shouted.

"All right guys let's do it!" Jason shouted as the group got in fighting stance before Goldar flew down to where they were calling on a group of putties. "GET THEM! DESTROY EVERY LAST RANGER AND LEAVE THEIR BLOOD CAVED ON ANGEL GROVE!" Goldar snapped at the putties as Zeran blinked at the command center. "Woah um Goldar's gotten more ruthless." Zeran said with a sweat drop. "Must be from hanging out with your brother." Francine pointed out. "Tochue Francine Girl." Zeran said with a chuckle.

Jason quickly dodged one of their strikes before striking them in the gut knocking them back though it seemed to sting his arm rather painfully. Zack kicked one in the stomach before elbowing it down and much like Jason his arms felt a huge amount of pain in his arm and blocked one of the strikes elbowing one in the gut and roundhouse kicked one of them away as pain shot though Billy's hand and leg once again something was not right. Kimberly kicked one of the putties on the hands back flipping before flipping forward and gabbed one puttie by the arm and flipped them over as they landed on their back.

Trini jumped forward before striking one of them in the gut sweeping one off their feet before flipping onto a building though pain was shooting through her leg as well but the rangers needed to deal. Luke Elbowed one in the gut followed by a back hand on another and swept two of them off the ground and back flipped a few times as he squinted. Why were these putties hurting their hands and such even in ranger form? Up in space Rita was livid as she stormed into the monster making room. "FINSTER! THOSE PUTTIES EVEN WITH ZERAK'S IMPROVEMENTS ARE BEING BEATEN BY A COUPLE OF PIMPLE FACE NITWITS! THEIR PATHETIC!" Rita roared as Zerak was looking down at the battle. "That Orange Ranger why does his fighting style seem familiar..." Zerak asked before his eyes narrowed and glared in anger. "Elis...So Francine you get in my way again!" Zerak said with a growl. "How about making Goldar big with your wand?" Baboo suggested as Rita groaned in anger.

"I Always have to do everything myself! FINSTER! I'll deal with you later let's go Zerak!" Rita snapped as Zerak simply chuckled. "Of course Rita, Of Course." He said with a dark smirk as the two stared down at earth from space Rita growled readying her wand before shouting. "MAGIC WAND! MAKE MY GOLDAR GROW!" Rita shouted as she flung the staff down as it landed on the earth before shocking the ground. Suddenly steam came out of the ground as Goldar suddenly grew economy size. "Look at him that dude is Huge!" Jason shouted as Goldar was stomping over to the Rangers. "The hell happened he was our size a couple of minutes ago!" Luke asked. "Beats the hell out of me Bro." Zack stated in shock.

Up in space Zerak smirked. "I say we make this a little more interesting." Zerak said with a grin throwing his hands up in the air before aiming it towards earth as dark energy formed from his hands. "Powers of darkness, here my command, send forth your power and create my creature Raptroid and MAKE HIM GROW!" Zerak shouted launching a beam of Dark Energy towards Earth. Suddenly the beam shot down as the Rangers turned towards the beam as suddenly a half Raptor, Half Robot looking creature economy size arose next to Goldar with a roar.

"Uh-oh looks like Ugly Brought a friend!" Billy stated seeing the new creature as they approached the rangers. "BACK OFF FANG FACES!" Jason shouted getting in position ready to stop the rampage on Angel Grove. This was his home and he had been chosen to protect it. He was not going to let Zordon or Zeran down. "THE GOOD GUYS ARE HERE!" Zack shouted getting ready himself. Angel Grove was the Rangers home they were not going to let it or earth down. "GET OFF OUR PLANET!" Billy shouted getting in position himself. He may not be as skilled as the others when it came to martial arts but there was no way in hell he was going to stand by and let Rita and Zerak swoop in and take over earth. "CAUSE WE'RE THE POWER RANGERS!" Trini shouted getting in position ready to do battle. Earth was under attack by a space witch and a man who used his head. Earth needed its protectors and that was The Power Rangers. "AND WE'RE NOT BACKING DOWN!" Kimberly shouted getting in fighting position. The Rangers were ready to take this threat down. There was no telling how long this war would be done but they were in for a long fight. "AND YOU TWO LET ZERAK KNOW THE ELIS FAMILY IS BACK IN TOWN AND HER SON HAS TAKEN UP THE MANTEL!" Luke shouted getting in fighting position ready to do battle. It was time for Luke to continue where his mother left off.

"Alright Let's do this!" Luke shouted before suddenly his communication in his helmet went off. "Luke here." He said as Zeran's voice echoed though. "Luke yours is different from the others after Jason calls for the other Zords call with yours with the command "Ankylosaurus Dinozord Power" Zeran said as Luke nodded as they looked up Goldar stabbed into the ground before Jason and Company dodged out of the way in time. "DINOZORD POWER!" Jason shouted extending his arm. They wanted to take this to Economy Size? Well. The Rangers were happy to oblige.

"ANKYLOSAURUS DINOZORD POWER!" Luke shouted following Jason's lead. He would be damned if the planet his mother and team fought their asses off to protect would be falling on the first invasion or ever for that matter. A bit away from the battlefield the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord arose from the earth with a roar. From a region of Ice the Mastodon Dinozord arose from its prison with its own cry. From the Desert the Triceratops Dinozord came running in with its cry making its way through the Desert. From The Forest Region on two separate pathways The Saber-tooth Tiger and Ankylosaurus Dino zords made their way through with a roar finally from a Volcano the Pterodactyl Dinozord erupted from the Volcano making its way towards the other Dino Zords.

"All right Let's Do It!" Jason shouted jumping in the air going into his Zord. "All right!" Zack shouted as him and Kimberly shot up. "Going up!" Trini shouted as her and Billy jumped into the air. "It's go time!" Luke shouted jumping in the air as they all entered their Zords. "Zack Here This Is Kickin!" Zack shouted ready to do this. It was go time. These clowns had no clue who they were messing with. "This Is Billy! All Systems Go!" Billy stated making sure everything was all in check. It was time to prove Zordon and Zeran had made the right choice in choosing them as The Power Rangers. "Trini Here Ready to Rock!" Trini said with a grin. She was ready to send these clowns back to wherever the hell they came from. "Luke here! Let's send Zerak and Rita a Message that they have picked the wrong planet to invade!" Luke shouted. He was ready to take Goldar and Raptroid on and send them packing. "Voice Activation Confirmed." The Zord stated as Luke was ready to handle these two. "Hey Nice Stereo" Kimberly stated causing the group to sweat drop shaking their head before Jason spoke. "All right Luke! You deal with Raptroid the rest of us will deal with Goldar!" Jason said as Luke nodded. "You got it Jason!" Luke said with a small grin.

"Megazord Power on!" Jason shouted as the six Dino Zords charged forward as Luke got a beep in his communicator. "Luke here." Luke stated as Zeran's voice came through. "Now than Lucas, your Dinozord is rather special I'll leave finding out to you. Anyways, take your power coin and place it in the slot then all you have to do is say Ankylosaurus convert to Warrior Mode." Zeran explained as Luke nodded. "Got it Zeran!" Luke said with a grin. "Trini here this is amazing I seem to know how to drive this thing." Trini said with a smile as hers began forming into what looked like a leg part. "Affirmative I do to its almost second nature to me." Billy said as his seemed to convert to a leg piece as well. Lighting brought them in as soon they were formed in what seemed like a canon structure.

"Alright guys let's go get them! You with us Luke?" Jason asked as he looked to the side to see the Orange Ranger in the Ankylosaurus Dino Zord giving a thumbs up. Goldar and Raptroid both launched flame blast Goldar from his sword and Raptroid from the mouth as the group was shaken up a little bit but seemed alright. "You and your weapons are no match for me and Raptroid!" Goldar shouted. "Alright guys! Let's see what these babies can do!" Jason shouted as The Ankylosaurus Dino Zord ran forward before using its tail and clubbed Raptroid as Blasts from the Canons shot down on Goldar as the two monsters stumbled a little bit.

"Yeah! Hit them again!" Jason shouted causing the canon to launch fire again as Luke using the controls stopped the Ankylosaurus as it came to a stop before charging right through Raptroid using the spikes to hurt it sending him and Goldar flying as The Ankylosaurus came to a stop. "ALRIGHT! Let's send these two back where they came from!" Jason shouted as everyone gave a right and a thumbs up. "Alright Guys POWER IT UP! Luke you know what to do!" Jason shouted as Luke nodded. "You got it Jason! Ankylosaurus Convert to Warrior Mode now!" Luke shouted on his end before taking his power coin out and placing it in the socket. "Activating Megazord Battle Mode!" Jason stated placing his hands on two parts of his controls. "Megazord Sequence has been activated!" The Dino Megazord's controls said. "Converting to Warrior Mode now!" Luke's controls said.

The Dino Megazord soon had its hands extending before slowly standing up before the Pterodactyl Dino Zord came flying in turning around before the Tyrannosaurs Dino Zord's head dipped under revealing a humanoid like head as the helmet closed on it as its eyes flashed red. "Megazord Activated" as thunder struck around like the Dino Megazord the Ankylosaurus quickly got up on its two feet before out of its shell came two arms and one arm took the tail on its back wielding it like a club before the Dino head dipped revealing a head. "Warrior Mode Activated!" It said as the lights flashed orange on its eyes. Goldar flew in before striking the Dino Megazord with his sword as the Ranger in flinched Goldar went around a few times before slicing the Dino Megazord a few times as The Megazord blocked it before punching Goldar down.

GO GO POWER RANGERS! GO GO POWER RANGERS!

Suddenly Raptriod's claws glowed with Dark Energy before it charged forward slicing on the Ankylosaurus's Warrior Mode a few times knocking the Warrior mode back as Ankylosaurus Warrior Mode grabbed his club knocking the creature back. Billy's eyes widened before speaking. "Jason! Luke! Those blows didn't even phase them!" Billy stated. "Man!" Jason growled. "This isn't good." Luke stated. Quickly Goldar and Raptroid got up as Raptroid's claws glowed with dark energy again. "They're coming at us!" Jason shouted. Goldar jumped in the air before drop kicking the Dino Megazord back as sparks flew inside with the Rangers. "Hang on!" Jason stated as Raptroid charged in slicing four ways on the Ankylosaurus's Warrior mode as the creature jumped back with a roar. The Rangers each continued their battle blocking but the villains kept getting the upper hand. "You Fools Are Finished!" Goldar shouted. Luke growled before speaking. "I have a Ranger Legacy to uphold THIS AIN'T ENDING FOR US I'M ENDING THIS HERE!" Luke shouted as the Ankylosaurus Megazord got up and eyes glowed orange.

"Ankylosaurus Club Tornado Attack!" Luke shouted as Raptroid sweat dropped. "Can't we talk about this?" Raptroid asked. "You had your chance!" Luke shouted before the Megazord threw the club as it began creating an orange like Tornado flying over to Raptroid hitting it multiple times before coming back to Luke's Megazord. "OH WHAT A WORLD!" He shouted before collapsing and exploding. Alright POWER SWORD!" Jason shouted as suddenly a sword came flying from up above before sticking into the ground as the Dino Megazord went over and picked it up as its eyes glowed red showing a re charge. "Grrr. Goldar Raptroid has fallen retreat." Goldar heard though his head telepathically. "Grr this isn't over I'll be back!" Goldar shouted before disappearing.

GO GO POWER RANGERS! YOU MIGHTY MORPHIN POWER RANGERS!

Up in space however, things were not so happy. "UGH I CAN'T BELIEVE THOSE TEENAGERS BEAT US!" Rita shouted in anger. Up in space however, things were not so happy. "UGH I CAN'T BELIEVE THOSE TEENAGERS BEAT US!" Rita shouted in anger. "This is all your fault Squat you should have helped!" Baboo shouted hitting Squat on the head. "I Promise It won't happen again Empress." Goldar said as Rita stormed off. "SHUT UP I HAVE A HEADACHE!" Rita shouted as Zerak growled. "Taking over this planet is going to be tougher than I thought..." Zerak growled in anger.

Back at the Command Center the Rangers were talking among each other in shock at everything that just happened while Zeran and Francine watched from the side as Zordon spoke. "Congratulations on a Job well done. Now that you have become Power Rangers you must follow 3 basic rules or lose the protection of the power. First never use your power for personal gain. Second never escalate a battle unless Rita or Zerak forces you and finally no one outside family and Zeran may know you're a Power Ranger." Zordon explained as everyone looked at each other with a smile before Zack spoke up.

"Wait a second." Zack said causing Zordon to look at him. "Yes Zachary?" Zordon asked. I'm not sure if we're all up to this I mean. We were pretty luck this time." Zack explained as Zordon chuckled and spoke. "Luck had nothing to do with it. The Six of you have come together to form the second best Team I've ever had the privilege of watching the first being of course your mother's Team Luke." Zordon explained. "Wait you were there the whole time Sensei AND YOU DIDN'T BOTHER TO HELP?!" Zeran snapped. "I wanted to see how far you had come and I must say Apprentice I'm quite impressed." Zordon said causing Zeran to blush. "Awww Shucks Sensei it was nothing." Zeran said with a laugh.

"No way? Really? We match up to The Groovy Rangers?" Kimberly asked with a grin causing everyone to laugh at her reaction. "You've been though a great deal together. You need each other now and the world needs you." Zordon stated. "Yeah. Alright I'm in." Jason said with a grin."Me too." Zack added in. "You can count on me." Trini added in. "You already know where I stand on this Zordon." Luke said with a grin. "Affirmative." Billy added before Kimberly spoke. "I don't know you guys. I mean the outfits are cool and everything but my hair gets all tangled up inside the helmets I don't think I can do it." Kimberly stated hiding a small smirk.

Zeran gaped before speaking. "Kimberly Hart, I can't believe you! We're fighting to protect the world and free will from a powerful force of evil here." Zeran started before he then jumped up and down looking like a cross between a mad jackrabbit and a demented spider as he continued to rant. "And you're worried...ABOUT SOMETHING AS INSIGNIFICANT AS YOUR HAIR IN COMPARISON!?" Zeran snapped not seeing the smirk on Kimberly's face. Kimberly looked around and smirked. "NOT!" She shouted causing the Teenagers, now rangers to let out a laugh. You were pulling rubbish?" Zeran questioned before crossing his arms faking a pout. "Well fine see what I care" He said before mocking into fake crying as everyone laughed Luke giving his new teach a rub on his hair.

However, Alpha soon started going ape shit. "CIRCUIT OVER LOAD! CIRCUIT OVER LOAD!" Alpha stated as he was smoking. "Alpha, Alpha I was just kidding" Kimberly stated blowing away the smoke. "Oh...Human Humor what a concept..." Alpha said tilting his head. "Alright let's do it!" Jason stated placing his hands one on top of another with a grin. "POWER RANGERS!" they shouted jumping in the air.

Meanwhile across time and space, in a parallel the very same war was getting ready to start for the protection of free. Up in the depths of space suddenly some tube exploded as a strange palace appeared on the moon almost as if it was magic before lighting shot into the palace and tube as the being in the tube roared in both relief and anger. "FINALLY AFTER TEN THOUSAND YEARS I HAVE BEEN SET FREE!" The voice bellowed. This was Zordon Of Altar, now known as Zordon The Terrible, Ten thousand years ago he did battle with The Mystic Mother and was sealed both inside a time warp and his war sealed inside some strange device created by Zerak but now Ten Thousand years later he had been set free.

"Sensei." A voice stated bowing in respect. He was a strange individual he looked a lot like the Zeran from Universe one however, a closer look at the man's eyes and you would see he was anything but good as Zordon nodded. "Apprentice, prepare to recruit the Dark Rangers from the nearest planet it's time we start our quest to destroy the mystic mother and free will!" Zordon bellowed before letting out an evil laugh as the pictured turned to the planet earth.

"Right away master," Zeran said with a psychotic look on his face before raising his staff. "TELEPORTUS!" Zeran shouted before multiple figures appeared along with two crime lords from their appearance. "Ah Francine, Shane DELIGHTED to see you two again." Zeran said shaking their hands as the six teens looked around. "YO! YO! YO! YO! What da hell is this place homies?!" The man questioned as one figure looked rather familiar. It was Lucas only from a different universe upon further look it was Zack, Trini, Billy, Jason and Kimberly as Jason looked around. "No idea my man...no idea.." Jason muttered.

"AH Kids lovely to meet you my name is Zeran Smith, better known as Zeran The Destroyer! And I have a request for you all. You see my Sensei and I are embarking on a WONDERFUL quest known as The War to end free will. See here's the thing kiddies, what good has Free Will Death Destruction Pain, not to mention the death of my sister that the mystic Mother did NOTHING ABOUT!" Zeran snapped before holding his head. "Sorry lost the calm, but the calms back now." Zeran said as everyone sweat dropped. "Think about it, I could offer you everything, You Francine I could offer you and your husband the chance to make your grandpa's dream come true, and the rest of you think about it, Zack your criminal enterprise would go un challenged, Billy you would have stuff to dissect at your fingertips, Trini the black scorpions would be able to carry out their missions without interruptions. And Kimberly as for you, You and I both know that the man is controlling things how would you like to not only destroy the man or better yet become the man or in your case the Lady." Zeran offered.

Jason and the others looked at each other with smirks plastered on their face outside one Luke Else before Jason spoke up. "Well I think I speak for everyone here when I say count us in." Jason said before finally Luke spoke. "Speak for yourself Jason!" Luke snapped as everyone looked at him. "You think for one damn second I'm going to help the man who helped ruin the Hampton name?! The man who's caused my maternal grandmother after divorcing my grandpa for selling out to Hitler to go into hiding?!" Luke snapped. "LUKE ELIS YOU WILL SHUT UP AND DO AS WE-" Francine stated before Luke snapped. "No you will shut up FRANCINE!" Luke snapped. "What did you just call me?" Francine asked. "You heard me, As far as I'm concern you're no longer my mother I'd rather die than stay a member of the Elis family!" Luke snapped as Zeran suddenly got a psychotic look on his face. "That can be arranged, MASTER!" Zeran shouted as suddenly two groups of soldiers showed up one half having white and red like armor the other having white and pink armor. They almost looked Military style with their guns ready as Luke got in fighting stance. 'See ya in heaven grandma... wish I could've found ya before I died...' Luke muttered.

Suddenly however, a loud crash came into the palace where Luke was and the young man nearly jumped out of his skin at the car that came crashing though, It was some stylish British car. Luke blinked as someone came out of the car and stretched. "Ah...marvelous Portland and..." He stated before looking around in confusion. "Hang on a moment, this doesn't look like Portland Oregon to me." He said before pulling out his intergalactic map and made a loud DOH! "I made a wrong turn at Saturn oh bloody hell..." the man muttered before he looked up. "Oh boy did I make a wrong turn alright, Why if it isn't Zordon and my brother still getting the ants out of your pants?" the man questioned with a laugh.

Suddenly this man was surrounded Eltran Army causing the man to sweat drop. "Well...this is a fine predicament I've gotten myself into." He said with a sweat drop before suddenly Luke came from behind one of them and slammed them onto the ground before jumping in the air and rouse house kicked one down to the ground as he got in front of this mysterious figure and growled looking on at them. "My dear boy you um do realise the situation you're staring down right?" He asked as Luke nodded. "Yes and I really don't care I will fight my family, so called friend and this Army to the death if I have to!" Luke snarled. "Um I see hold that thought." He said before pulling out some strange device. "Scanner, scan this boy for me." He said as suddenly the scanner began going off before it beeped. "100% compatibility." It said as he blinked. "Um my dear boy what did you say your name was?" He asked as Luke looked back before towards the battle that was about to unfold. "Luke Elis a last name I spit on for what they have done!" Luke snarled before the man's eyes widened before lit up with an evil grin. "Allow me to help my boy." He said bring out a crystal before suddenly everyone outside Luke and this new man froze as he busted out laughing. "Ah Jolly good, so glad I picked up these Freeze Crystal from Aquitair." He said with a laugh.

"Now come along boy this won't last forever." He said as Luke slowly backed away into the Car as suddenly Zeran pressed a button as the two more or less began plummeting like a spaceship towards Earth. Suddenly as the two landed they got flung out of the ship/car as the man slowly got up and dusted himself off. "Oh Drat...I'll never get to Portland at this rate where are we anyways?" He questioned as Luke slowly got up and looked around and smiled. "My Home...Angel Grove..." He muttered. "Angel Grove?! The California City?" He questioned as Luke nodded. "Oh bloody hell I'm WAY Off." he muttered to himself. "Thanks for your help but just who are you?" He questioned. "Ah yes, how terribly rude of me, the names Smith, Zerak Smith." He said bowing in respect. "Now until we figure out what to do grab on young one." Zerak said as Luke blinked putting a hand on Zerak's shoulder. "TELEPORTUS!" Zerak shouted as they shot into the air. Suddenly as they were slowly coming to landing trees began popping out all around them as Luke blinked as they landed on the ground. Suddenly chirps of birds were heard followed by butterflies flying all around the area.

Zerak walked up and bowed in respect with a smile. "Hello, Sensei sorry for the delay I had a-" He said before coughing. "Interesting wrong turn at Saturn." He grinned. "Your a good student Zerak but sometimes your sense of Direction is a little off." She said as Zerak groaned. "Belive me Sensei I wish at times that were not the case." He said before suddenly the earth began shaking. "SUFFERIN SUCCATASH THE BIG ONE!" Sylvester stated. "Steady Zerak but why is there- oh no just as I feared Zordon and my ugh brother are about to launch an attack." Zerak groaned.

"Where are the Hipster rangers when ya need them?!" Sylvester cried out as Zerak chuckled. "Uh silly kitty with all due respect they are probably to old to be rangers at this point." Zerak commented. "SUFFERIN SUCCATASH! I forgot time goes slower after you've drank from the sacred waters of Zendaria! WHAT DO WE DO WHAT DO WE DO BAD DAY BAD DAY!" The humanoid cat shouted running in circles. "Oh do please try and stay calm silly kitty. Any ideas Lucas?" He asked as Luke blinked. "Huh? You want my advice?" Luke asked in shock. "Actually yes I do, you've shown you're not like your parents I do believe you've got a good head on your shoulders." He said with a smile.

"Well what if we form a team similar to these hipster rangers with teens of this time?" Luke offered. "Well Sylvester?" Zerak questioned. " ! Not teenagers!" He shouted as Zerak chuckled. "Yes, Kitty Teenagers" Zerak chuckled. The Kitty groaned before Luke stopped him. "Um hold on a moment, I'm not sure that's a good idea." Luke said as Zerak blinked. "Boy what's-" He stated placing a hand on Luke's shoulder before the young boy flinched. "Wait a moment...I know that flinch...boy let me see your back." Zerak stated. "Its nothing I'm fine..." Luke stated. "Luke that's complete and utter rubbish and you know it." He stated as Luke sighed. "Fine..." He muttered removing his shirt. "Now lets see your-GAH!" Zerak screamed as he looked all around Luke's back as it was black and blue some had multiples on them. "WHAT...IN THE NAME OF ALL THATS HOLY HAPPENED BOY?!" Zerak questioned. "To make a long story short, if I didn't make a bad name for myself at Angel Grove High, the reason a lot of people hate me their I got beaten to a pulp when I got home." Luke explained. Suddenly Zerak's eyes blazed with anger. "BEATEN TO A PULP?!" Zerak questioned in anger. "Uh oh hide me mystic mother?" Sylvester asked. "Zerak looks really mad." Sylvester stated. "Before we bring in the teenagers bring Royce here.." Zerak growled.

"Right Zerak!" The Kitty said pressing a few buttons on the control panel before a red beam shot into the Mystic Forest. "What in the?! ZERAK!" Royce shouted before bringing him into a bear hug. "GAH! ROYCE DO YOU MIND?!" He coughed as Royce let him go with a laugh. "Oh sorry Zerak." Royce stated with a laugh. "I see despite your new career you haven't given up on your weight training boy, anyways can you come look at Luke's back for me boy." Zerak questioned. "Luke? Why that brat?" Royce questioned. "Lets just say an unexpected complication has come up." Zerak stated. "Zerak whenever you say unexpected complication it normally means something bad has happened." Royce said with a laugh.

Zerak thought for a moment. "Hmm, hang on a minute." He said before Zerak began looking through his long coat. First thing pulled out was a copy of 'To kill a Mockingbird'. The wizard looked at it "Hmm, I really must finish that sometime." He said with a laugh. The wizard continued to look through his pockets, He pulled out a set of hand weights. "There are those heavy things! I'd been looking to get into a little weightlifting." He said to himself with a laugh. He set them down and pulled out a set of tweezers, a Webster's Dictionary, and a harmonica. Royce said, "Hey Max has been looking for that." He stated before shaking his head. Zerak sighed in frustration, "Drat, I really must get this back to him." He stated to himself before he finally pulled a camera from the current time period. "Ah splendid," he said with a satisfactory smile. Royce slowly began taking pictures of Luke's back before putting it away. "This should be all the proof I need to take the Elis family to court!" Royce snarled in anger. "SUFFERIN SUCCATASH Royce!" Sylvester shouted before Royce turned around and smiled. "Hey their silly kitty." He said scratching him in between the ears as Sylvester sighed. "You always knew where to scratch." He said with a smile as suddenly before an evil grin came across Zerak's face.

"I think I might have an idea my dear boy..." Zerak said with a smirk as he shook his head. "But first things first Sylvester bring us five other teenagers with attitude." He said as the humanoid cat held his head. "SUFFERIN SUCCATASH not teenagers again!" Sylvester said as Zerak nodded. "Yes, Teenagers silly kitty." He said as the cat sighed. "I was afraid you would say that..." Sylvester stated with a sigh raising a wand into the air before five beams shot into the room. "What the?! where are we and-YOU!" One of them shouted as Luke sweat dropped. He recognised the five kids right away it was Liam, Bulk, Skull, Tara and Andrea."Elis what are you-" Bulk started before Luke snarled. "Don't EVER use that last name around me." Luke snarled as Zerak sweat dropped. "UH Bulk please do calm down." Zerak said with a chuckle before shaking his head. "You will all be working on as a team soon so please calm down." Zerak said with a smile. The War For Free Will on both universes had officially begun.


	2. High Five

In the town of Cleveland, a mere twenty-four hours removed for when the Six Mighty Morphin Power Rangers had been chosen. a young woman was about to be thrown into this war in her own way. on the outskirts of Cleveland High School a young woman with the look of a biker chick and one of the other female were walking on their way home, this was Miranda and Julia Chiang, they we're Cleveland High's "It" couple if you will they had their ups and downs but outside that things seemed to be going well for them but things were about to change as up in space in the moon palace Zerak looked down down onto Cleveland. "Blech, Romance between goody two shoes humans, I feel like committing some Naughty deeds let's see-" Zerak said before his head suddenly flinched. "That Signature it couldn't be..." He said looking down on earth before it hit him. "CHIANG! CHIANG! CHIANG!" Zerak snapped as suddenly he flared up in anger. "YOU ANNOYING GNAT! EVEN LONG AFTER YOU'RE GONE YOU CONTINUE TO GET IN MY WAY BUT NO MORE I WILL EXTERMINATE THIS BUG BEFORE IT BECOMES A GNAT!" Zerak snapped his eyes flaring with anger. "PUTTIES!" Zerak snapped before suddenly a grey portal opened up and out from it emerged the clay soldiers making their gibberish sound.

"GO AND DESTROY JULIA CHIANG AND LEAVE HER A BLOOD STAIN ON CLEVELAND!" Zerak snapped. The putties made their quick gibberish before disappearing. "Now than to make sure of this, GOLDAR!" Zerak snapped as Goldar appeared into the room. "Yes Lord Zerak?" Goldar questioned bowing in respect. "Go down and make sure the Putties do NOT screw this up!" Zerak snapped as Goldar nodded disappearing. "Now to create a monster that will finish Chiang off..." Zerak snarled. Down below on Earth Julia and Diana were sharing an Ice Cream before suddenly the bench was flipped over and the ice cream landed on Julia's head as she growled in anger. "Okay...who's the jackass with a death wish..." She questioned. When she looked up she saw clay soldiers as her and Diana came out from under the bench as Goldar laughed. "Are you Julia Chiang girl?" He asked. "I don't know is the sky-WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU STUPID MONKEY!" Julia snapped. "INSOLENT GIRL YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT PUTTIES ATTACK!" Goldar ordered as Julia got in fighting stance. "Diana get out of here!" Julia snapped. "But-" She started. "Don't Argue just go!" Julia snapped as she nodded taking off as Julia cracked her knuckles. "Let see two squads of six of these clay freaks...I could use some exercise." Julia said with a smirk.

"Let's do this!" Julia shouted flipping forward swiftly before landing on her feet before roundhouse kicking one puttie. "Have a nice trip!" She said as the putty went spinning into a tree before landing on the ground. "See ya next fall." She said with a smirk. Suddenly one puttied grabbed her by the stomach trying to lift her up into a slam into the ground as Julia sighed. "Oh please OIYA!" she shouted throwing the putty over her shoulder down onto the ground as she got back in fighting stance. "WHO'S NEXT!" She stated as the other four putties from group one charged in after her.

"OIYA! CHIYA!" Julia shouted before quickly nailing one Putty in the stomach before dropping down and leg sweeped them down to the ground with a small grin. She flipped up and nailed one in the chin before roundhouse kicking the last one of the first six down as they fell to the ground as she smirked giving the remaining six a "Bring It" sign as they stupidly fell for it. Julia nailed one putty where the sun don't shine before grabbing it by the arm spinning it around in circles and threw it into two other putties knocking them into a tree.

"What are you idiots doing?! DESTROY HER!" Goldar ordered as Julia dodged to the side with a smirk as one putties tried to tackle her as he crashed head first into a rock. Julia picked the puttie up before kicking into in the air and jumped up and kicked it over her head into a nearby basketball net. "three points.." Julia said with a smirk. "You best with the wrong Chiang buckos" Julia stated and quickly nailed the remaining two putties in the stomach before slapping them into each other as they dropped down before disappearing. "Alright Monkey Boy your next!" Julia snapped as Goldar drew his sword. "Never send a flunkie to do a warrior's job DIE!" Goldar shouted charging in. Julia started dodging just barely avoiding some strikes from Goldar's sword as a car pulled up as a man stepped out. "Hey Julia you ready to- JULIA!" A middle aged man shouted in shock, this was Landon Chiang, Julia's father. "No time to explain dad is the family sword in the car?" Julia asked. "Uh yeah I always keep it with me!" He stated. "Good get it and hand it to me!" Julia shouted as Landon quickly nodded opening the trunk and pulled out some strange Chinese sword. "Julia!" Landon shouted as he threw it to Julia who caught the blade before blocking the blade with her own sparks flying.

Julia and Goldar clashed swords before Julia flipped over him and smirked. "You know I just realised something.." She said before slicing down and cutting though and sliced off Goldar's wings and he let out a roar of pain. "Monkey's don't fly." She stated with a grin. "Goldar fall back I'll have my monster finish this" Zerak ordered as Suddenly Goldar nodded before disappearing as Julia panted falling backwards. "Phew that was close..." Julia panted. Suddenly a dark portal opened up as a medieval hatchet man with glowing red eyes , two teeth jutting from his lower mouth appeared as Julia cursed. "You've got to be fuckin kidding me..." She muttered. Meanwhile in Angel Grove suddenly the Alarm went off. "AIYIYIYI! EARTH IS UNDER ATTACK!" Alpha cried out as Zeran looked at the viewing globe and blinked. "That's odd...I'm seeing no attacks on Angel Grove." Zeran said as Zordon nodded. "Agreed Apprentice, Alpha expand the search!" Zordon bellowed. "Right Zordon," Alpha stated and started expanding the search before it expanded to the USA map as the red blinking seemed to come from Ohio as it zoomed into the City of Cleveland. "Cleveland? I haven't been there quite sometime. What could be going on there?" Zeran questioned.

Suddenly on the viewing globe appeared the scene as he spotted the woman who had fell down on the ground. "JULIA!" Zeran shouted in shock before a medieval hatchet man with glowing red eyes , two teeth jutting from his lower mouth closed in with his hatchet. "OH NO! BAD DAY BAD DAY BAD DAY!" Zeran shouted running around in circles. "APPRENTICE!" Zordon bellowed as Zeran stopped taking a few deep breaths. "You're right Sensei this is no time to...wait a moment...what was Trini's last name again?" Zeran asked. "Kwan, why Apprentice?" Zordon asked. "KWAN?! Why didn't I see this sooner oh no brother you're wrong will be RIGHTED!" Zeran shouted before disappearing in a jolt of lighting.

Back at Cleveland, Julia was struggling to get to her feet as the monster placed the hatchet near her neck. "Any last words Chiang?" He asked as Julia snarled. "Kiss my ass you bastard.." Julia growled. "AND MINE! HANDS OFF!" A voice shouted before Zeran came racing in full throttle and literally slammed his head against the monster into the stomach and launching him against the tree as Julia opened one eyes as an image flashed in her head. "Mister...Mister Smith?" Julia questioned as Zeran turned around and bent down checking on her. "Julia! Are you okay my dear?" He questioned as Julia slowly began standing up shaking off the pain. "I'm fine." She said readying her blade as she glared at the monster who was slowly getting up.

The monster shook his head before finally getting up before glaring. "Zeran..." He growled as Zeran sighed. "You must be one of my brothers creations..Lovely." Zeran groaned as Julia seemed ready for battle. "Julia, keep him distracted and when I say so send him for a ride." Zeran said as Julia smirked. "Sure thing Mr. Smith." Julia shouted before charging in as the ax and sword collided and sparks began to fly as they kept hitting blow for blow on the others weapon. "Give up Chiang, you can't win!" The monster snapped as Julia scoffed. "Yeah as if I haven't heard THAT ONE before." She growled keeping up her pace. "Now Julia!" Zeran shouted as Julia nodded flipping over her opponent as he turned around she used her sword and knocked the ax out of his hand before grabbing him and span him around in the air. "Let me go girl." He said in between spins. "Alright you asked for it." She said launching him into the air.

Zeran placed his hands in the air and nodded. "Flaaaaaaare Up, NOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW!" He shouted before launching a fiery energy ball towards the monster. The monster opened his eyes and sighed. "Well...I'm burnt!" He said before being launched into the air and exploded as Julia whistled in as a way of saying "Nice fireworks." Zeran quickly turned around and glomped her as her face began turning blue. "Oh Julia thank all that's holy I got her on time." He said as Julia just barely spoke. "Likewise Mr. Smith but Can't breathe." She said as he let go causing her to breathe heavily, regaining her breath. Julia turned around and waved to her father who was still in shock. "Dad it's okay! It's Zeran!" Julia called out as Landon Chiang came out of his shock and smiled walking over as the two clapped hands. "Landon Freakin Chiang how you been?" Zeran question. "I've been well my old friend," he said as Zeran flinched. "WATCH WHO YOU'RE CALLING A WRINKLY PRUNED FACE SOT!" Zeran snapped as Julia and her father laughed.

Suddenly Julia pulled out her Cell Phone and dialed a number before she heard repeated beeps. "That's Odd...Diana's phone is never off the hook excuse me dad, Zeran I need to go check this out." Julia said taking off. "Off the ho-" They said before their eyes widened. "Uh-Oh..." They muttered. The two wasted little time jumping in Landon's car before zooming off, once they got outside Julia's girlfriends house, they knew they were to late. "DIANA SAGE DEROSA WHAT THE HELL IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" Came a voice snapping upstairs. "Oh boy eh Landon your daughter has quite the temper." Zeran said as Landon chuckled. "She got it from her mother..." He said with a snicker. "Comenzar a explicar rápida y rápidamente!" Julia snapped as Diana gulped, she knew if Julia was starting to talk in spanish she knew she was in deep trouble. "Escuchar bebé esto no es lo que parece que!" Diana argued as Julia crossed her arms before rolling her eyes. "Oh enserio? Así que no estoy viendo que a punto de conseguir juguetón con otra mujer?" Julia questioned as Diana sweat dropped rubbing the back of her neck. "Está bien, quizá esto es lo que parece." Diana said with a sweat drop. "Bueno espero que lo hayan disfrutado idiota, porque estamos sin embargo!" Julia shouted before storming out of the room and slammed the door behind them.

"I'm done done DONE with this damn city!" Julia shouted storming out of the house as Landon sweat dropped. "Oh boy..." Landon muttered. "Something tells me Mt. Chiang just went off, Yi she is SO much like you." Landon muttered. "Julia girl what exactly happened there if ya don't mind me asking?" Zeran questioned. "I'll tell you I just found my two timing ex cheating on me!" Julia snapped as Zeran gulped. "Well...this is awkward." Zeran said with a chuckle. "Anytime we can get out of this city the better." Julia snarled as a Cheshire cat like grin came across Landon's face. "Well, it just so happens that we are moving to Angel Grove, California in a couple of weeks because I've been reassigned your dear old daddy has been assigned to the captain of an army base." Landon said with a smile. "Oh great...you mean I have to get my transfer papers from him?" Julia questioned in frustration. Zeran rose an eyebrow in confusion. "Um Julia, is something going on you're not telling me?" Zeran questioned. "If you must know , I've been having deal with a man who's gotten under my skin. hes been given the name Homophobe Jerry Christan, he's been a real pain in my ass." Julia grumbled as suddenly Zeran got a Cheshire cat like grin. "I think I've found my new best friend." He said causing Julia and Landon to sweat drop.

The following day at school Julia was walking into school with Mr. Smith. Suddenly, "JULIA!" came three voices as three kids came racing over they were Greg, Michael and Monica. "Hey guys!" Julia said as Greg looked to Zeran. "Uh Julia who's the old man?" Greg questioned. Zeran suddenly snapped. "OLD GUY?! CAN AN OLD GUY DO THIS!" Zeran questioned spinning him around in the air. "WHO ELSE WANTS TO CALL ME A WRINKLY OLD HASBEEN I STILL GOT PLENTY OF YOUTH LEFT IN ME YOU YOUNG PUNKS!" Zeran snapped slamming Greg down on the ground panting as Julia chuckled extending her hand. "Sorry, he doesn't like being called O.L.D" She said helping Greg up. The two of them said goodbye to the kids before heading to Jerry's office as Julia entered. "Mr. Christan, I'm here for my transfer papers dad told you i'm changing schools." She said as the principal humphed. "Your kind doesn't need them." He said as Julia sighed. "I was hoping it wouldn't come to this but..." She said before suddenly Zeran kicked down the door. "Mr. Christan, Look at you and your homophobia disgrace to academia! This is Mutiny ! Munity!" He said as Jerry blinked in confusion. "Who the hell is this Lunatic?" He questioned.

Zeran walked up and placed his hands on the desk staring menacingly at the principal. "My name is Zeran Smith, and I hear from some friends that you've been giving my god-daughter a little bit of trouble, is that correct?" Zeran questioned. "Yes, her kind doesn't deserve equal rights!" He snapped as Zeran blinked looking at Julia. "Is this guy for real?" Zeran questioned in almost pure shock. Zeran turned back as suddenly his glare turned into one that said "You are a deadman walking!" Zeran then took a deep breath before speaking. "Now we can do this one of two ways, you can give my god-daughter the transfer papers or." He said before snickering. "your not gonna like me very well." He said with a smirk.

"What if I still say no?" He asked as Zeran smirked. "I warned you, Julia can you step outside for a moment" Zeran asked as Julia nodded stepping outside the office as she saw Greg walk up with her friends. "Julia I'm disappointed in you, you and Zeran are confronting Homophobe Christan and you didn't tell us. I WANTED TO SELL TICKETS!" He whined before Michael pulled out a camera. "Good thing I'm ever the photo journalist!" He said as everyone laughed. Meanwhile back inside the office. Zeran smirked before speaking "Well Mr. Christan, it's just you, and me, and your balls" He said as Zeran opened the drawer as he smiled in a menacing fashion. "and this drawer." He stated before slamming the drawer as hard as could. Mr. Christan's face paled in horror.

"I still say no." He said as meanwhile outside Julia and her friends were treated to the sound of repeated slams and Mr. Christan's screams. "Uh Julia, is Mr. Smith doing what I think he's doing with the." Greg said before gulping. "The Drawer?" Greg questioned as Julia nodded. "Yeah I think so." Julia questioned in a gulp. "Uh Julia, remind me never to get on Mr. Smith's bad side." Monica said with a nod. Back in the room Zeran smirked. "Alright, now are we going to be nice about this and am I going to get Julia's transfer papers?" He questioned. "ALRIGHT ALRIGHT TAKE THEM!" he said throwing the papers at Zeran before he was weeping in fear. "Hmmm..." Zeran pondered looking over the papers. "Julia, come in here for a moment." Zeran stated as Julia re entered the room. "Something seem off about these grades to you Julia girl?" Zeran questioned as Julia picked up the paper before she felt some wetness on the paper and growled. "The Ink is still fresh.." She growled before slamming her hands on the desk glaring at the Principal. "Alright Jerry! We can do this one of two ways, You can either turn over my REAL grades." She said before an evil smirk came across her face. "Or I can turn the other cheek and pretend what Mr. Smith has in mind I never saw." She said with an evil grin.

"OKAY OKAY! TAKE THEM JUST KEEP THAT MANIAC AWAY FROM ME!" Jerry shouted throwing the real grades towards them as Julia claimed them. "Thank you, let's go Mr. Smith." Julia said with a smirk as the two of them left the room. As they left Julia heard a loud "AHHHHHHHHH!" causing her to raise an eyebrow and looked at Zeran who gave an innocent whistle. " what did you do?" She questioned as Zeran shrugged. "Oh I might of just left some Poison Ivy in his pants." He said before letting out a howl of laughter as Julia laughed. The following day after helping Landon and Julia pack and he helped them out of Cleveland. The trio arrived at Angel Grove as Julia and Zeran exited the car. "Ahhh Home sweet home!" Zeran said with a lovely smile as Julia looked around. "So this is Angel Grove huh, I heard California had good weather but man.." Julia said with a slight whistle. "You sure you can handle helping her Register while I go unpack Zeran?" Landon asked from in the car as Zeran shook his head. "Of course anything for a friend. Now come along Julia we have so much time so little to do." He said before stopping. "Er reverse that." He said as Julia giggled. "So little time so much to do ?" Julia questioned. "Er yes quite right." He said as Julia laughed as they headed for the school.

Bulk looked on in shock. "Huh? You're refusing us? What are you some sort of-" Bulk started as Julia's tightened her fist. "You DON'T want to finish that sentence!" Julia snapped. "Yes we do what are you going to do about it Dyke." Bulk said as Julia took a deep breath. "Okay...you asked for it.." Julia growled. Julia quickly grabbed Bulk by the Collar before slamming Bulk against the locker and quickly nailed him in the stomach causing him to cough as Skull tried to grab her from behind as she flipped him over before placing her foot on their chest and growled. "Now I'm going to let you two go and if you EVER say that word again you will be lucky to walk out as males do I make myself clear?!" Julia snapped. They nodded as Julia let them go as they ran out of their like scared little chickens.

"Hmph Gnats.." Julia stated dusting her hands off as the others clapped as Julia turned around. "Girl that was beautiful, I've never seen Bulk or Skull run away that fast." Zack said before smiling. "Sorry didn't introduce myself my names Zack Taylor and judging by your reaction you swing towards the same fence, don't worry no judgement here." Zack said as Julia smiled. "I see thank you and- HELLLLLO NURSE! Excuse me a moment." Julia said zooming over to Trini as Zeran pulled out a stopwatch. "Huh, ten seconds new record." Zeran said with a sheepish chuckle. "And who my dear are you?" Julia asked as Trini blushed. "T-T-Trini Kwan." She said as Julia smiled. "Well Trini the Pleasure is all mine." She said flirtatiously kissing her hand as Trini's face went redder than a Strawberry as Kimberly giggled before looked at Julia and blinked. "Um Julia with all due respect. WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?!" She questioned in shock. "What? This is what was in style in Cleveland." Julia said as Kimberly shook her head. "Okay No, No, No! Girl I'm taking you shopping and when I'm through with you, you will be looking so good Trini's mouth drop." Kimberly stated with a smirk. "KIM!" Trini snapped blushing. Julia simply let out a laugh. "I like the sound of that." Julia said as Jason walked up. "Our friend Luke is running a little late but tell me Julia do you know Martial arts?" Jason asked as Julia laughed. "Do I know Martial arts? Is the sky blue?" Julia asked as Jason laughed. "Well we could use some sparring partners you interested I could show you a few things at the Juice Bar?" Jason said as Julia smiled. "Sounds like a plan." Julia said with a grin.

A week had past since Julia had arrived at Angel Grove, That Friday the gang was at the Juice Bar as Trini was practicing her fighting style. Julia was currently practicing her strikes of her kicks and punches on a punching bag while over at a rope climb Jason, Kimberly and Zack were all around. "Alright Jase, let's see you do it!" Kimberly said as Jason readied himself before climbing up the rope followed by encouragement from his friends as Trini walked forward. "Jason? Jason! Be careful!" Trini called out as Jason looked down. "If you slip you could really hurt yourself." Trini explained. "Yo man, back-off you're going to make him nervous!" Zack stated as Jason laughed. "Nervous? Man I never get nervous-" Jason started and nearly slipped as Trini gasped. "When I climb!" Jason said with a chuckle. Zeran chuckled from the side corner of the Juice Bar. "Smooth Recover ." Zeran said with a chuckle. "Well you should be!" Trini shouted before turning to the others. "Guys, I'm going to be over there at least its Down-To-Earth." Trini said as Zack chuckled. "You should give it a try." Zack said as Trini laughed nervously. "Are you kidding? Uh-uh you'd never see me climbing something that High, See ya." Trini said heading back to what she was doing.

Zeran pondered. "Hmm something is up here." Zeran said as he picked up his strawberry-lemonade and walked over casually. "Trini.." He said tapping her on the shoulder as Trini nearly jumped out of her skin and turned around. "Mr. Smith DON'T do that!" Trini snapped as Zeran laughed. "I see I still can surprise even you Trini Girl now uh...you seem a trifle shaken when was climbing that rope now than." He said before sitting down next to her. "Now than care to share your worries and woes with your favorite teacher?" Zeran asked. "Well...it all started back in 4th grade, I was playing in a tree house with Jason and the others before suddenly I fell out of the tree and nearly fell on my head, Luckily Jason caught me in time but ever since I've been scared of heights." Trini explained. Zeran's eyes widened in surprised. "Oh my, that is a scary situation Trini." Zeran said before putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Let me tell you a little story Trini, When I was growing up on Zendaria before Zerak became what he is today. I used to be dreadfully afraid of the Dark." Zeran explained as Trini's eyes widened. "You? Afraid? No offense but with how you are willing to fight your brother I didn't think you were afraid of anything." Trini explained. Zeran gently took Trini's hands and patted them in a fatherly fashion. "My dear, at verying times in our lives we're all afraid of something. The trick is, learning how to controlling the fear not letting the fear control you." Zeran explained and nodded. "Only when you learn to confront and control it will you learn to overcome it." Zearn said with a smile. "Wow...I never thought about it that way, thanks ." Trini said with a smile. "My dear, I'm your teacher and your friend. I may be a task master but when you have a problem you know you can always come to me." Zeran said with a grin.

"Yo, Billy my main brain what's up!" Zack said as Billy was coming into the room. "Well, actually, I do have some exciting news to Disseminate. See, I've made a significant Breakthrough Regarding The Cross-" Billy explained as Jason was slipping down. "Yo Billy, Heads-up!" Jason shouted as he landed on Billy's shoulders and the two were struggling before swinging across the room as they flung down over by Trini on a weight set as the others, even Julia were laughing. "Oh that was good, Real Good, Yo did you get this?!" Zack laughed. "Sir Isaac Newton's law of gravity what goes up must come down." Zeran said before bursting out laughing. "You guys should try out for the circus." Zack said as Bulk and Skull walked into the room. "Nah, the Circus don't take geek clowns!" Bulk said pushing Zack to the side. "Geek Clowns thats a good one." Skull said with a laugh. "Why? Afraid they'll take your jobs?" Julia questioned. "Watch it girl..." Bulk growled. 'Why did the children of two of my apprentices turn out to be moron's' Zeran muttered. "That was a good one Julia!" Jason said as Julia walked over and clapped hands with him. "Why don't you guys just crawl back to the ooze you came from." Kimberly stated. Zeran thought for a moment before a devious evil smirk came across his face before he got up from his chair and walked over to Bulk and Skull. "Okay Boys, if you think you're so much better, why don't you climb the rope." Zeran said with a smirk.

Suddenly Luke came walking into the bar after staying after school and blinked. "Uh did I miss something?" Luke questioned. Zeran walked over to Luke and whispered. "Just stand back and watch the fun boy." Zeran said with a snicker. "Oh yeah thats real funny coming from the teacher of Monkey Man here." Bulk said turning to Jason. "Oh yeah? Well at least I could make it all the way to the top." Jason said with a smirk. "Is that a challenge Geek?" Bulk asked. "And what if it is Bulk?" Jason asked with a grin. 'Oh that's good Jason Boy, this is going to be more fun than a barrel of monkeys" Zeran said with a laugh. "Are you sure you know how to work this thing?" Julia asked as Kimberly smirked. "I'm with you on this one girlfriend." Kimberly said with a smirk. "What do you think I am Stupid?" Bulk asked. "Well a monkey could probably get you a better grade." Julia said with a smirk.

Skull let out a laugh as Bulk growled before jumping up only to slip down. "Hey Bulkie I thought you were going up?" Skull asked. Bulk growled slowly getting up before trying to grab it again as he ripped down the rope and pieces of the ceiling fell down on Bulk and Skull as the group laughed. "Like I said, Bulk even a Monkey could do better than you." Julia said with a laugh. Zeran stood over them and shook his head. "Tisk tisk boys, you really brought the HOUSE down didn't you?" He said before howling with a laughter. Meanwhile up in Space Zerak growled to himself. "Power Rangers...why did it have to be Power Rangers..." Zerak snarled in anger as Rita was coming down from her room with a rather evil looking smirk on her face. "Rita...what is with the evil looking smile on your face?" Zerak questioned raising his eyebrow. "I will let ya know in a moment." She said with a grin before suddenly a loud argh was heard as Rita walked over to her window. "Ah Black Dragons, Lovely I take it you have what I asked for?" Rita questioned. "Yes but do you have our payment?" He asked as Rita flung the money at them as the leader looked over it. "Alright its all here okay boys move out and unload the Droxinite!" The leader shouted. The pirates began unloading the metal, once it was all unloaded they took off.

"Rita is that, Droxinite?" Zerak questioned in shock. "That it is my friend, I take it you can work with this?" Rita questioned as Zerak smirked rather evilly. "Oh I can work with this alright!" Zerak said with a smirk. "Good, this will work for my plan for what I have in mind I plan on trapping the Rangers in the same time warp I trapped Zordon in." Rita said with a smirk. "Trapping them in the- Ah...Brilliant! I shall call upon an old friend of mine to help! Meanwhile, time to create MY Foot soldiers." Zeran said with a smirk looking at the Droxinite. Back down on earth Billy began speaking with the others, Julia had to go home for something. "I Finally completed a Narrow-Beam Transmission Module That will allow wave function over an extended Interval." Billy explained as everyone was following him to the locker. "Well, Aren't you all excited?" Billy questioned. "Well I will be once I figure out what you just said." Zack said with a sweat drop. "Narrow-Beam Transmitter?! OH NEW TOY!" Zeran shouted. "He's created a communication Device using Microwaves." Trini translated. "Affirmative!" Billy said turning around handing each one of them a watch looking device. "See? Now we have connection to Zordon and Alpha in the command center." Billy explained.

"This is Morphenomenal!" Kimberly said placing her watch on. "Took the words right out of my mouth Kimberly." Luke said with a laugh. "Well...a new watch, alright then." Zeran said with a laugh. "They respond to tactile pressure followed by Auditory Stimulus." Billy explained. "So what you're saying is that we just touch this and talk?" Trini questioned pressing a button. "Like this?" she questioned as they all pressed a button suddenly Zeran, Jason, Luke, Zack, Trini and Kimberly were teleported out of their as Billy blinked. "Hmm..The Neutrino power grid must have crossed, Molecular-" Billy said pressing his button before being teleported out of their.

"Uh-oh incoming!" Alpha said as everyone teleported in. "Hey guys!" Kimberly said as everyone got off as Alpha spoke. "Oh! Welcome, Homeboys and Homegirls What brings you to the hood?" Alpha said as Zeran face planted slowly getting up. "Alpha, with all due respect NEVER do that again!" Zeran stated. "Now Sensei what's the meaning of teleporting us out of the blue...AGAIN!" Zeran snapped. "Apprentice, that wasn't me this time." Zordon explained. "Wasn't you? Well it looks like you've got quite the invention on your hands Billy-boy." Zeran said. "I must agree with my apprentice Billy with some modifications it can serve as a teleporter to the command center for now, it will serve as a two way communication link with you and the others." Zordon explained.

Up in space Rita laughed. "Zerak, is the time device ready!" Rita questioned. "It is Rita, as are my new foot soldiers, THE IGGYS! COME FORTH!" Zerak snapped as suddenly Rita got the surprise of her life as creatures that looked like they had been underground for a long time and had blood red eyes and mouths made of sharp teeth. "You made these out of that metal Zerak?" Rita questioned. "That I did and to make things even better they can only be destroyed if two of them collide." Zerak said with a devious smirk. "Ah! Perfect!" Rita shouted with a laugh. "Now for the device I will send it down to earth and when it lands it will open up a hole in time and once the device is destroyed the rangers will be trapped there FOREVER!" Zerak said with an evil grin. "Zerak! Prepare your monster I must go to check on Finster!" Rita said as Zerak nodded and headed over to his monster summoning portal. "Across the dimension with my dark powers I call forth from the forgotten realms COME FORTH! NASTY GNOLL!" Zerak shouted as suddenly out of the portal came a strange creature that was extremely tall he was about a solid 7 feet. He looked rather lean for his race his skin was a greenish-gray, and their furry hide was dark brown marked sometimes with stripes he wielded a pike and let out a nasty sounding cry. "WHO DARE CALLS THE NASTY GNOLL FROM BATTLE-OH MY MASTER ZERAK!" He said before bowing in respect. "I live to serve you my lord!" He said in a nasty growl.

"Nasty Gnoll your orders are this, you will go down to earth with Rita's monster. Keep them busy in the time warp until it is destroyed and trap the rangers in the time warp!" Zerak ordered. "Of course my lord." Gnoll said with an evil smirk. Meanwhile with Rita. "FINSTER! The Time Device is ready! We need MY monster to send with Zerak's!" Rita said looking at the moving clay creatures. "The Babies, which one of these creatures are we using?" Rita questioned. "Ah...Coochie coochie coo." She said as one was acting like it was ready to go. "Uh none my queen, I'm making a new one named Bones, I'm sure he will be perfect." Finster stated. "He better be!" Rita stated coming around to the side to see him. "He's so Gruesome and Ugly- Just what I wanted!" Rita said with a laugh as Finster bowed. "Thank you my queen." He said taking him over to the machine. "I'll set the monstermatic to full power." He said sending him into the machine. "The Power Rangers will be helpless against him!" He said as he started up the machine,

Suddenly the machine was going a little wonky. "Whats taking so long?! Hes going to be overcooked." Rita stated before suddenly the machine spit something out in a loud boom causing Baboo and Squatt to jump. Once the smoke clear a creature made out of nothing but bones he wore a strange hat and cape along with a sword of some kind at his side. "Haha I am Bones." He said and took off his head holding it in his right arm. "At your service." He said with a smirk as Finster rubbed his chin. "Hmmm perhaps I should've set the machine on Low." Finster stated. "Alright Zerak, it's time to launch the Time Device! Are the Salad Brains ready?" Rita questioned as Zerak nodded. "They are Rita." Zerak stated. "Alright, Baboo Squatt launch the time device! And I don't want any mistakes either me and Zerak want the Power Rangers gone!" Rita snapped. "Ready? FIRE!" Baboo shouted pulling the lever launching the device that looked like a space shuttle down to earth.

Rita looked through her glass trying to find the device. "Where is that thing?! I can't wait to trap those Power Geeks in my time warp!" Rita stated with a laugh looking down on earth before finally locating it. "There it is!" Rita said with a laugh finding the device zooming through the streets of Angel Grove. Despite the small size of it everyone in town seemed to be freaking out as it was zooming by everyone heading for some area. Once it finally came to a stop its from opened up forming some strange portal. Back at the command center suddenly a loud noise was heard. "Extreme Audio Oscillation." Billy said holding his ears. "Okay ow..." Luke muttered holding his ears. "What is this?" Jason questioned. "What's the noise?" Zack asked in confusion. "Its Rita and Zerak, they've opened a time trap." Zordon explained as Zeran's eyes darkened. "Oh no! Not this time! Not on my watch!" Zeran stated. "And the putty patrol is gathering outside of town with some new sets of foot soldiers with them as well. Find out what they are up to while Me and My Apprentice analyze the time device and these new foot soldiers. "We're out of here!" Jason said as the six of them teleported out in streams of Red, Black, Pink, Yellow, Blue and Orange. Soon the six rangers teleported behind a rock formation.

As they kept behind the hiding spot Kimberly nearly puked. "Eww gross what are those new creatures?" Kimberly questioned. "Better question would be what are they doing out here?" Luke stated. "I don't know but we better stay here and keep an eye on them.." Jason said. "IGGY!" A voice said as Billy turned to see Putties and Iggy's behind them. "I don't believe that's a Viable Option at the moment." Billy said as Trini turned to see what Billy was talking about as Zack spoke. "What are you talking about? This is perfect Camouflage." Zack stated before Trini pulled on his shirt causing him to turn around. "It was about ten seconds ago." Trini said before Kimberly Luke and Jason also turned around to see that their cover had been blow. "Guys, We gotta Morph!" Kimberly stated. "No!" Jason and Luke shouted before looking at each other blinking before laughing. "Looks like we're on the same page man." Jason stated. Luke simply laughed and shook his head before turning to the others. "Zordon and Zeran said we gotta try and take care of things on our own before we use our powers." Jason stated. "Jason's right, come on guys. We can do this!" Luke stated. Jason and Luke quickly ran down the path the others following behind.

The group was soon in an open area surrounded by Putties and these new creatures which based on their cry were known as Iggy's. One Puttie and Iggy tried to go after Kimberly as Kimberly ducked before nailing one right in the stomach. "Holy cow, this training Mr. Smith gave us really paid of I didn't feel an inch of pain." Kimberly said elbowing one in the stomach. Zack Jason and Luke gave a little hand motion before Jason side kicked one into the stomach. "No kidding Kimberly, guess the pain was worth it." Jason stated with a smile. "AIYA!" Luke shouted round house kicking two of the creatures down. "No kidding but what the hell is with these new creatures it's like our punches don't even do anything." Luke stated. Quickly Zack and Jason switched sides as he drop kicked one Iggy down to the ground. Nothing seemed to happen as it just kick jumped right back up. "Jason's right." Zack said as he brought his communicator. "Yo Mr. Smith any 4-1-1 on these new creatures?" Zack asked before blocking an attack from a putty.

"Can you get me a visual of them with your communicator?" Zeran asked. "I'm on it Mr. Smith! Pull some away and spread out guys!" Luke ordered as Billy and Trini nodded as Luke pressed a few buttons on his communicator sending an image to the viewing globe at the command center. "Zerak didn't get the metal to-" He said before his face paled in horror. "Oh No!" Zeran said in horror. "Zeran I don't like that Oh-no- GET OFF!" Luke shouted elbowing one Iggy in the chest. "OW!" Luke stated rubbing his elbow. "What is it Apprentice?" Zordon questioned. "The worst news yet Sensei, My brother has found enough of a new type of metal to create a new foot sodlier, the Iggy!" Zeran said. "What kind of Metal could he have found Alpha Scan!" Zordon ordered. "Right Zordon." Alpha said pressing a few buttons before suddenly the readings came up. "AIYIYIYIYI! Not Droxinite!" Alpha cried out. "From the Pirate world...I should've know! Lucas! Do you read me?" Zeran called into the communicator. "Yeah, I hear you do you have the weakness for these new creatures?" Luke questioned. "That I do, if this Metal has the same weakness as I remember just cause two Iggy's to collide with each other." Zeran said causing Luke to sweat drop. "Really? That's it?" Luke asked. Suddenly however, two Iggy's came racing at Luke from both sides as he jumped in the air, the iggy's tried to put on the breaks only to crash into each other and disintegrate as they let out a yelp.

Billy was racing away from the group up a Mountain as Trini looked up. "BILLY! Billy Come Back You'll fall!" Trini shouted as Billy was still racing away trying to lead the Putties and Iggy's away from the group. "What do I do? If I just sit here Billy could get hurt by the Putties and these new creatures Think Trini!" Trini said holding her head as flashes from when she fell kept flying though her head before suddenly Zeran's face appeared. "My dear, at verying times in our lives we're all afraid of something. The trick is, learning how to controlling the fear not letting the fear control you." The image of Zeran said before the image of Zeran said Trini let go of her head. "Don't let the fear control me.." Trini muttered. Meanwhile with the others Luke raced over. "Guys, have the Iggy's collide with each other Mr. Smith said hes dealt with this metal before." Luke said as Jason nodded. "You heard him guys OIYA!" Jason shouted kicking one Putty in the stomach. Meanwhile with Trini she was slowly making her way towards Billy. "I'm afraid..but I can do this..Billy needs me..Don't let the fear control me.." Trini muttered to herself as Zeran was freaking out before blinking. "Is that Trini?" Zeran questioned before a small smile came across his face. "So took my speech to heart eh Trini girl?" Zeran questioned. "Well done my dear, well done." Zeran said with a nod.

Zeran looked up on the Mountain before facepalming as He saw Billy drop his power morpher into some Bushes. "Billy Boy! You need to keep better control of that!" Zeran stated. Billy nearly fell off the cliff but caught himself as Trini finally made her way up. "HEY DIRTBAG! OVER HERE!" Trini shouted as The putty turned around racing towards her as Trini flipped the Putty over her shoulder all the way off the cliff with a loud thud. "Um...Have a nice fall Putty?" Zeran questioned. "That was truly Morphitudinous Trini." Billy said with a smile. Back down with the others as Trini and Billy raced down over to the group they soon were able to clear what was left of the putties and Iggy's.

From the command center Zordon spoke. "Congratulations Power Rangers, You've done a Superb Job dealing with The Putties and The Iggys, and Special Congratulations to you Trini for overcoming your fear in the face of an Emergency." Zordon said as Trini smiled. "Thanks for your help Mr. Smith." Trini said with a smile. "Oh! Daw it was nothing I'm always here to help" Zeran said with a smile. Suddenly the alarm went off as Zordon spoke. "Everyone hold your Positions, Our scanners have picked up two new threats Zerak has summoned a creature from the Forgotten Realms named The Nasty Gnoll." Zordon explained. "A moment Zordon, are we referring to the forgotten realms as in the home of one Drizzt Do'Urden?" Zeran questioned. "That is correct Apprentice." Zordon explained. "As In the same Forgotten Realms that went though an event known as The Time Of Troubles?" Luke questioned. "The very same one Lucas, that realm so many writers go to in the Dungeons and Dragons Universe, it really does exist my boy." Zeran said.

"Lovely..." Luke muttered in annoyance. "Rita has sent down a creature named Bones they will are at the Amusement Park. Bones can fire energy bolts out of his eyes as well as jump long distance along with make himself disappear as for the Nasty Gnoll, He has a pike of sharpness." Zordon explained. "A pike as an a medieval Pike?!" Zack asked. "Yes, Be careful Rangers." Zeran said. "Alright guys, **IT'S MORPHIN TIME!**" Jason shouted.

**ANKYLOSAURS!**

**MASTODON!**

**PTERODACTYL!**

**TRICERATOPS!**

**SABER-TOOTH TIGER!**

**TYRANNOSAURS!**

"POWER RANGERS!" They all called as they got teleported to the Amusement Park. "Hello Power Rangers Let me help you get AHEAD!" Bones shout attempting to throw his head into the air. "BATTER UP!" Zeran shouted as suddenly he appeared as his staff turned into a baseball bat and he hit right back at bones turning him into a pile bones. "HOMERUN!" Zeran shouted. "Hey! I need to put myself together now!" Bones growled before the Nasty Gnoll tried to strike him as Zeran jumped out of the way. "HEY! WATCH WHERE YOU ARE SWINGING THAT!" Zeran snapped. "Uh Mister Smith?" Luke asked. "You rangers don't mind if an old teacher joins you do you?" Zeran question for squinting. "WHY DID I CALL MYSELF AN OLD FART?!" Zeran snapped.

"Do you have a morpher or something to help?" Luke questioned as Zeran grinned. "Nope! But I got one better. POWER OF THE MORPHIN GRID! DAAAAAAO JIIIIIIIN!" Zeran shouted. Suddenly Zeran spread his legs as he threw out his arms, his staff raised above his head. Zeran was then encompassed by a burst of energy. As the energy became brighter then exploded into Sakura petals. Zeran was now encased in blue armor with a gold trim and a helmet much like the Rangers and a long flowing bright blue cloak. "Alright Jason, you're still the feild commander what's the plan?" Zerak questioned reading his staff. "Alright Luke, you and Mr. Smith go deal with the Nasty Gnoll the rest of us will take care of Bones." Jason ordered as everyone nodded taking their position.

"Luke keep him distracted I have an idea." Zeran said as Luke nodded racing forward and nailed the Gnoll with a few hits to the stomach before blocking a strike from the Gnoll before looking at Zeran who nodded as he jumped back causing the gnoll to look on in confusion before turning to Zeran who had his hands ready. "FLAAAAAAARE UP, NOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW!" Zeran shouted before launching a fiery ball of energy towards the monster. "Uh-Oh! I'm about to get BURNED!" He shouted before falling backwards and exploding. "YEAH! Alright Zeran go help the others!" Luke shouted as Zeran nodded before turning his staff around as it turned into a blade. "Well I don't like using this much but...this time i'll make an exception." Zeran said with a smile racing towards the others who were struggling with Bones. "HEY BONES EAT THIS!" Zeran shouted before suddenly chucking his spear towards the creature as it pierced right though him causing Bones to let out a yell of pain before exploding as Zeran pulled the spear back with a smirk. Zeran than pulled up his communicator. "Sensei we need to talk I can't help them out of situations like this all the time, is "It" almost repaired?" Zeran asked. "Yes Apprentice it should be fixed by the next time Zerak and Rita attack earth." Zordon explained. "ZERAN WE GOT IN COMING TROUBLE!" Luke shouted up to the sky as Zeran looked up. "MAGIC WAND! MAKE THE NASTY GNOLL GROOOOW!" A voice shouted as suddenly a wand came crashing down onto the ground opening up the earth and steam shot though the ground.

Suddenly the wand came back as the creature let out a roar. "WOAH! YOU ALL LOOK LIKE A MIDNIGHT SNACK!" The Gnoll said with a laugh as the rangers jumped back. "DINOZORD POWER!" Jason, Kimberly, Zack, Billy and Trini shouted. "ANKYLOSAURS DINOZORD POWER!" Luke shouted to the sky. Suddenly the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord emerged from the ground with a roar. The Mastodon Dinozord emerged from an icey area letting out its cry. From the Desert the Triceratops came running forward letting out its cry. From the forest region a Saber-Tooth Tiger zord let out a roar before coming forward full speed before jumping over the forest towards Angel Grove. Suddenly a volcano erupted before The Pterodactyl emerged from the Volcano, From the Mountain Region suddenly a clubbed tail knocked down a mountain before the Ankylosaurs let out a roar racing forward towards his comrades.

"Alright let's do this!" Jason shouted jumping up into the sky into his zord. "Alright!" Luke shouted as he jumped into the sky into his sword as everyone followed suit. "Log on!" Jason shouted locking into his zord. "Mastodon Powered up and Ready!" Zack called out. "Triceratops Online!" Billy shouted. "Saber-Tooth Tiger ready to roll!" Trini shouted. "Pterodactyl Flying High!" Kimberly called out. "Ankylosaurs ready! Let's take this creep!" Luke shouted. "Activating Megazord Sequence Luke!" Jason shouted as Luke nodded taking out his power coin. "Ankylosaurs convert to warrior mode!" Luke shouted placing the coin in the slot on his zord.

The Five Megazords converted to tank mode before slowly standing up into its Megazord Sequence ready to strike. The Ankylosaurs raced forward before jumping in the air as the spiked part went over its chest as two arms popped out from the side and two legs from below and landed on the ground ready to strike. "Hey two on one, That's not fair!" The Nasty Gnoll shouted. "You lost the right to a fair fight the second you joined Zerak in his stupid quest to destroy free will!" Luke shouted as the two Megazord's surrounded him. "Well good thing I can MULTIPLY!" he shouted before creating a second exact duplicate of himself. "Well...that escalated quickly.." Zeran said looking from below rubbing the back of his neck. "NOW YOU DIE RANGERS!" He shouted with a roar. The Nasty Gnoll drew his Pike and slashed through the Dino Megazord quite a few times before the clone repeatedly sliced at the Ankylosaurs Megazord as sparks flew from inside. "Hang in there! Luke you okay?!" Jason shouted as Luke nodded. "Yeah I'm fine we need a weapon to counter that thing!" Luke shouted. "Right, POWER SWORD!" Jason shouted before suddenly a sword dropped down from the sky as the Dino Megazord grabbed it ready to strike as its eyes flashed Red. "POWER FLAIL!" Luke shouted as suddenly a giant ball attached to a chain dropped from the sky as Luke picked up the staff it was attached to it as his Megazord's eyes glowed Orange.

"CAN'T YOU JUST HOLD STILL!" The clone shouted. "Eyes on the ball freak!" Luke shouted as the Megazord span the fail above his head as it was picking up speed. "POWER FLAIL FULL POWER!" Luke shouted launching the fail towards the monster and smashed through its stomach before pulling back and turning around as the clone fell backwards. "No fair..." He stated falling down in an explosion.

**GO GO POWER RANGERS! GO GO POWER RANGERS!**

"Your though Gnoll!" Jason shouted as the Dino Megazord's eyes glowed red followed by the sword as the span it around before slicing down on the Gnoll. "BACK TO THE FORGOTTEN REALMS FOR ME!" He shouted before falling backwards and exploded.

**GO GO POWER RANGERS YOU MIGHTY MORPHIN POWER RANGERS!**

Up in space Rita and Zerak let out a roar of agony before Rita held her head. "I've got such a headache, SOMEBODY BRING ME AN ASPIRIN!" She shouted. Zerak looked down on earth and growled. "Well played brother and my old teacher but this isn't over not by a long shot. You may have won this battle but I WILL win the War." Zerak snarled. Back at the Juice Bar Ernie and Julia were talking during her time off after she started working at the Juice bar. "I'm telling you Julia, I heard it on the Radio Six Super Heroes saved the park from this Gnoll creature and Zombie Guy and they call themselves The Power Rangers." Ernie explained. "Interesting Story Ernie." Julia stated as the six teens snickered along with Zeran while enjoying their drink.

"Uh speaking of witch." Billy said calling them over to a hidden area as everyone nodded getting up following after Billy. "Our Communicators are fully functional again, Thanks to Zordon, Alpha and Mr. Smith over here." Billy said as Zeran scoffed. "Oh it was nothing." Zeran said with a small laugh. "Cool so we can teleport and Communicate to the command center with these things now?" Kimberly asked. "Affirmative." Billy said as Kimberly grinned. "This is so Nineties!" Kimberly said causing Zeran Luke, Jason and the rest to let out a laugh as they headed towards the area where the rope swing was."Oh Trini, I really wanted to express my gratitude in helping me out today." Billy said as they did not notice Zack starting to sneak over as Zeran snickered.

"Yeah the way you climbed those rocks was Morphenomenal." Kimberly said with a smile. "I guess what they said is true, you really don't know what you can do until your forced to do and I can't thank you enough Mr. Smith." Trini said not noticing Zack putting on some mask. "Aww it was nothing Trini." Zeran said with a laugh rubbing the back of his neck. "I hope I can be that Confident the next time." Trini said before Zack suddenly came out of the blue letting out a scream causing Trini to freak climbing the rope all the way to the top. "Girl, looks like you've definitely overcome your fear of heights." The voice said as Trini looked down to see Zack take off his mask with a laugh causing her to sigh before slowly started losing her grip and nearly fell as Julia flipped over and landed underneath Trini catching her Bridal style. "Gotcha Cutie." Julia said causing the Yellow Ranger to blush and everyone to let out a laugh, the fight against evil for today was finished and the rangers had won, but the war was far from over.


	3. Teamwork

Another Day at Angel Grove had come as we join our heroes at Angel Grove High. "Stop The Pollution Of Our Neighborhood!" Trini called as we join the girls at Angel Grove High. "Sign A Petition, help shut the dumpsite down!" Kimberly called out as one person stopped taking the Petition and signed it before taking off. "Come on guys, we can Hardly Stand The Smell." Trini said as someone stopped taking hers signing it before taking off before Zeran and Mr. Kaplan walked over to the two. "Oh Hi , Mr. Kaplan." Kimberly said with a small smile. Mr. Kaplan looked over what they we're doing a smiled.

"Wow, this is wonderful girls, It's just dandy that you're trying to clean up the environment." Mr. Kaplan stated as Zeran grinned. "That's my students for you James, but girls I must ask, is this dumpsite as bad as you say?" Zeran asked as Kimberly nodded. "You should see the place Mr. Smith, it's an Industrial waste disaster." Trini stated as Kimberly scoffed. "I mean who could stand to Pollute the earth like that?" Kimberly asked. 'I know one person...' Zeran said to himself. "Anyways girls we will leave you to it come on Mr. Kaplan with have that meeting to go to." Zeran said as Mr. Kaplan nodded taking off with Zeran.

Meanwhile up in space Zerak and Rita let out a laugh. "My Pollution will ruin the whole Planet!" Rita stated causing Zerak to laugh. "Destroying the planet using their own Pollution against them was a stroke of genius Rita!" Zerak said as the two of them clapped hands as Finster walked over to the edge looking down to earth. "Once mine and Lord Zerak's monsters finish off the Power Rangers earth is finished!" Finster said as Rita and Zerak let out a laugh, their plan was in motion. Zerak and Rita would not rest until their plan to destroy free will came to pass.

Back down on Earth Juila, Billy, Jason, Luke and Zack were heading down the path way. "Sign a Petition! Help clean up the dumpsite!" Kimberly called out. "We can live in a Cleaner Environment!" Trini shouted. "Fight Pollution!" Kimberly shouted. "Come on Save Our Earth!" Trini called out. "Hey Ladies whats up?" Zack questioned. "Hi guys, hey guys." Kimberly and Trini stated keeping their eyes on what they were doing. "Looks like you're attracting quite a crowd." Jason stated with a chuckle. "I'll say." Luke stated chuckling. "You conducting a campaign of some kind?" Billy asked. "We're delivering these Petitions Today." Trini explained.

"Maybe we can convince them to clean up the mess." Trini explained. "You guys want to sign?" Trini asked. "Anything for you cutie." Julia said causing Trini to blush and Kimberly let out a giggle as Julia signed. "Come with us today guys!" Kimberly said as Julia smiled. "Eh what the hey I got nothing else planned." Julia said turning to Jason. "I'd love to but I have a Karate Class that I have to teach later and, I mean, it's a great cause but I can't bug out on my students." Jason said turning to Billy. "I must also decline, I'm President of the science fair committee and today's our first meeting." Billy explained as he turned to Zack. "I'd love to Ladies but Alpha, he said he had something to talk to me about right away." Zack explained as he turned to Luke.

"Sorry Ladies, I'd love to but I have some investigating to go its concerning my parents divorce." Luke explained as Kimberly blinked. "You parents are Divorced Luke?" Kimberly asked. "Yeah but something just didn't feel right about it...I need to find out more about it sorry." Luke said as they all signed the Petition before handing it back to the girls. "It's okay.." Kimberly said with a smile taking the clipboard. "Kimberly, Julia and I will go alone BUT it would be a lot more impressive if we acted as a team." Trini said as the boys apologized before taking off as Julia sighed shaking her head before they heard a rude burp.

They turned to see Bulk, Skull and some strange woman. "Hey Miss Earth." Bulk said before dropping his Soda can. "Recycle that." Bulk said as the two laughed. "Get a life Bulk." Kimberly stated. "And why your at it why don't you throw that dyke in the trash where she belongs." Skull added as Julia growled. "Why you-" She snarled as Kimberly put a hand on her shoulder shaking her head as if saying they're not worth it. "and take this." Skull said crushing a can in his fist. "To the dump with you Miss Clean!" Skull said chucking a can towards them as they ducked. "Okay you bastards are really asking for it!" Julia snapped. The two laughed as the can they threw rolled over to them.

One passerby stopped and picked it up placing it in the trash causing Julia to smile. "Hey Geek!" Bulk growled as Skull held him before Bulk lifted up the trash dumping it over him. "Stay out of this!" Bulk stated as Skull laughed as the trash was being dumped over the poor kid. "Okay that does it!" Julia snarled. "I'm with Julia you two are way out of line!" Trini snapped. "Oh really?" Bulk asked as he rolled the barrel towards them as Kimberly flipped over the barrel landing between Bulk and Skull. "Guess you finally flipped over me." Skull said as Julia groaned. "That line was bad..." Julia groaned. "Let's get her!" Bulk shouted as the two of them charged forward before Kimberly flipped forward as Bulk and Skull were forced into a hug nearly kiss as they screamed in horror falling backwards into two trash cans as they everyone around them laughed.

"Well it looks like it's time to take out the trash." Kimberly said. "And Deliver these petitions." Trini said with a laugh. "let's get going girls." Julia said with a giggle. "Bye." Kimberly said with a laugh taking off as the girl was trying to pull Bulk out. Up in space Rita laughed. "Oh this is to perfect! Kimberly, Trini and Julia are headed to my waste dump!" Rita said with a laugh. "Chiang as well? Oh this is PERFECT!" Zerak said with a sadistic smirk on his face. "Those girls don't stand a chance!" Rita said with an evil smirk. "But if the girls find out its your plant won't that ruin your plan?" Squatt asked. "NINCOMPOOP!" Goldar snapped.

"You don't have to get personal." Baboo stated as Goldar spoke. "We'll Ambush them with Putties and Iggy's than finish them with a monster before their friends can help." Goldar explained. "Right, We can't lose this one!" Rita said with a laugh. "Prepare the Putties and Iggy's they've got work to do!" Rita said with a laugh. At the dumpsite Julia, Trini and Kimberly slowly made their way though the dumpsite that looked disgusting as all hell like a giant dinosaur had crapped it out. "This is gross..." Kimberly said in disgust. "What do you suspouse that stuff is?" Trini asked as Julia looked over. "I think I'm going to be sick..." She muttered as they contiued they making their way through the dumpsite. "Well it dosen't really look like theres anyone to give these Petitons to." Kimberly stated. "Than why does it feel like we're being watch?" Trini asked. "I'm with you Cutie, this dosen't feel right.." Julia muttered before suddenly putties began flipping from out of nowhere followed by the iggys coming out from under the ground. "We've got company!" Kimberly stated. "What about Julia? we can't morph while she's here!" Trini hissed quietly. "Lets handle them normally Julia can handle herself." Kimberly said as Trini nodded.

"Spread out girls!" Julia shouted as they nodded all taking off in their own directions. Kimberly ran towards some step using the petition to block a blow before kicking one of the putties in the stomach multiple times kicking one down the stairs racing upwards. "HIYA!" Trini yelled smacking a few putties in the stomach before kneeing one in the stomach and flipped it over her ducking and had two of the putties punch each other before hitting two of them in the stomach. Julia meanwhile had her hands full with Iggy's as she ducked to punches from two of them before back flipping and slammed them into each other causing them to disintegrate. With Kimberly she kicked one puttie down into a pair of boxes along with be followed by two putties before kicking the two of them down the steps.

Meanwhile up in space Rita was looking down and smirked. "Good their fighting, now all we have to do is send the monsters to finish them off! Three Birds, One Stone!" Rita said with an evil laugh. Meanwhile at the Command Center a Orange stream of energy teleported in as Luke looked around. "Okay good no ones here, time to try and find my father." Luke stated walking forward and began typing in stuff into the controls before feeling a tap on his shoulder. "Just a moment Alpha," Luke stated. Suddenly the man got an evil smirk and whispered menicingly into Luke's ear. "It's not Alpha boy." Zeran said as Luke nearly jumped out of his skin. "Mr. Smith DON'T DO THAT!" Luke shouted panting in shock.

"Sorry boy, gotta keep you rangers on your toes and just WHAT in the name of all thats holy are you doing?" Zeran questioned as Luke panted before turning around. "Trying to locate my father.." Luke stated as Zeran momentarily growled. "Sorry boy, I'm still a little peterved at your father." Zeran said. "Well please try and not be something about this divorce doesn't add up..." Luke muttered. Zeran rose an eyebrow. "Oh? Care to share with the rest of the class Mr. Elis." Zeran said with a goofy grin. "Uh Mr. Smith we aren't in class you know right?" Luke questioned. "Uh boy figure of speech." Zeran said before lightly smacking him.

"It has to do with the last time I talked with him.." Luke stated. "Last time you talked with him?" Zeran questioned. "Yeah I brought up the divorce and the thing is, after the dinner meeting Dad didn't remember a thing." Luke said before wincing. "Outside my mother more or less forcefully throwing him out." Luke stated. "And she didn't give dad a chance to explain either something just dosen't add up." Luke muttered. Zeran thought of this for a moment. "Hmmm you know boy...now that I have a cooler head about this, something does seem a tad off about this.." Zeran muttered. Suddenly sparks flew from the controls as Alpha came dancing in. "Yo dudes what's up?" Alpha said as Zeran and Luke turned to Alpha and sweat dropped.

"Uh What the blazes Alpha Five." Zeran asked as Zack came in and laughed. "Sorry about that was teaching Alpha how to dance, you know Mr. S I could probably teach you a few things to." Zack added with a little grin. "Um thanks anyways boy but I'm not that light on my feet." Zeran said as Zack grinned. "What's wrong? Too old?" Zack asked with a grin. "WHO YOU CALLING A WRINKLY OLD SOT!" Zeran snapped. "Okay Mr. S how about this than, there is an Angel Grove High Talent Show coming up in a couple of months so how about this, if I ace your next pop quiz, you must enter." Zack said as Zeran got a rather evil look on his similar to that of Uncle Phil from Fresh Prince Of Bel Air. "Alright Zachary, If that's how you want to play it. GAME ON! Just be warned the next quiz I won't go easy on you." Zeran said before putting a hand on Zack's shoulder. "Be Afraid Zachary, BE VERY AFRAID!" Zeran said with a smirk. "With all due respect Mr. S Bring it homie!" Zack said with a smirk.

"Um can we get back to the task at hand Mr. Smith?" Luke asked with a sweat drop. "Oh uh right sorry Luke my boy!" Zeran said with a sweat drop as Luke began pressing some buttons as a strange Asian woman with black hair appeared on the viewing globe from that day as Luke turned around before his eyes narrowed recognizing the description from when he brought it up with his father that one time. "that's her alright..." Luke muttered in anger. "Odd...she doesn't LOOK that evil...but than again things aren't always what they seem..." Zeran muttered. Suddenly the alarm went off blaring right in Zeran's ear. "OW! I really gotta remember to not be so close to the alarm when it goes off." Zeran whined.

"Apprentice, Alpha, Zachary, Luke! The Girls are in trouble the Iggy's and Putties have them outnumbered at the waste dump and they can't morph." Zordon bellowed. "Uh why?" Zeran questioned. "Observe the viewing globe." Zordon said as Zeran and everyone turned to see Julia was there with Trini and Kimberly. "Oh hell...Zerak you sneaky bastard!" Zeran muttered. "AIYIYIYIYI! DUDETTES IN TROUBLE! DUDETTES IN TROUBLE!" Alpha cried out. "Bring the rest of the team to help, Jason, Billy teleport here immediately its urgent." Zordon bellowed as suddenly Jason and Billy teleported in.

"Whats up?" Jason asked as Luke tapped them on the shoulders. "Take a look at this guys." Luke said as they looked to the viewing globe to see the girls in trouble. Meanwhile up in space Rita smirked. "Alright its time! Zerak! You still have access to the Forgotten Realms right?" Rita questioned. "Of course," Zerak said with a smirk. "Than we need a monster from their I'm thinking an Ogre?" Rita questioned. "an Ogre is always good I'll get right on it." Zerak said with a smirk. Rita than left and headed over to Finster. "Finster its time is the monster ready?" Rita questioned "Yes, The Minotaur is complete." Finster said with a grin as Rita laughed before he sent the creature though the monster making device as two beams were shot down to earth.

Back at the command center. "Get to the dumpsite Immediately and-" Zordon said before the alarm went off again. "Wait Rita and Zerak have sent down two monsters, you'd better deal with them first." Zordon said as they turned to the viewing globe. "I'll monitor the girls from here." Zordon explained. "Zeran while we take care of this can you go get more information about the divorce from my father?" Luke questioned as Zeran nodded. "You got it boy." Zeran said as everyone looked at each other. "Its Morphin Time." Jason stated.

**ANKYLOSAURS!**

**TRICERATOPS!**

**MASTODON!**

**TYRANNOSAURS!**

Meanwhile, The Beachside neighborhood of Angel Grove was a mixture of residential houses and businesses. This district often saw a lot of activity considering it was in California. One particular place of interest was a two story building. On the bottom level was a glass door which had a picture of a tanned teen on a surfboard and his was surfing on a wave. To the right and left two large windows showed several surfboards from a number of companies ranging in various levels of price. A big sign above the shop showed a typical surfer smiling and flashing the thumbs up sign as he held his surfboard and it showed in the background he was on a beach near an ocean with waves. Big bold letters in front of the character read 'Surfer's Paradise'. To the far left of the shop was a set of steel stairs with a gate at the bottom. It led up to a door. At the moment no one was around. Into this typical California scene, teleported a familiar bowtie wearing teacher and morphin wizard had teleported outside. Zeran looked around and smirked as he thought, This is the kind of California neighborhood the Beach boys would sing about.

Zeran walked up to the shop and saw the sign showed it was open. The wizard opened the door to the sound of waves crashing against the shore and seagulls crying. The shop's inside showed a number of amateur, medium, and professional grade surfboards. It also had racks with surfboard wax and all sorts of things needed for the cleaning and proper care of a surfboard. Zeran smirked. "Looks like someone came up with the brilliant idea of taking surfing and surfboard care and making them a science." He stated with a small grin before walking into the shop. Zeran continued to look around the shop. At the back between the surf boards there was a door which had a sign that read, 'Private office Employees only'. There was also a large counter with a cash register on it. Behind the counter were a brunette-haired boy and a blonde-haired boy who looked like surfer types but let out cackles which showed these two weren't exactly the sharpest tools in the shed so to speak. The boys wore their Hawaiian shirts and khaki shorts along with flip flops.

"So this is your new corporate HQ eh, I certain hope you remember me Shane" Zeran muttered to himself The wizard cleared his throat as he approached the counter. The two boys turned and continued to let out machine gun cackles before the blonde boy spoke. "Whoa, check it out, Bumhead, we got a customer." He said with a laugh. The man who was partner with him laughed before speaking. "Yeah Beamer, uh-huh-huh-huh-huh, this is gonna' be cool." He said causing Zeran to sweat drop before speaking. "Um…yes hello there." Zeran said as the one known as Bumhead spoke. "Is there like something we can like do for you, dude?" He asked.

The Blonde male chuckled. "Yeah, yeah," he said before continuing. ""What can we do for ya', dude?" He said causing Zeran to chuckle before speaking. "Um, actually I'm here to see someone, tell me…is Shane Elis in?" Zeran questioned. "Whoa," Bumhead said as he then let out a cackle before speaking again. "You like wanna' see the boss?" He said causing Zeran to nod. "I do, let's just say I'm a friend of his." He explained. Beamer nodded before speaking. "Yeah, yeah hold on." He said The boy went to the door and opened it. A voice while somewhat deeper and older but still familiar to Zeran spoke. "Yo, Beamer-man what's up...wait you're not trying to sneak out again are you?" He asked.

"Hey boss, nah not this time." He said before he then cackled and continuing. "There's like someone here to see you, he like says he knows you." He said causing the voice Zeran knew to laugh before speaking. "A lot of folks say that. What does he look like?" It asked. "He's like wearing a tan sport jacket, black pants and shoes, a button up shirt…" Beamer said before the voice cut him off. as the man laughed. "And a bowtie along with a set of thick glasses and he has a mustache on his face." He said causing Beamer to back up. "Whoa, Mr. E. you must like be psychic or something, how'd you know?" He asked as the man so far only called Mr. E smirked. "Because, boys, it isn't psychics it's just that describes someone who I haven't seen in years. Let me though." He said exiting his office.

Exiting the office was a man in a Hawaiian shirt, black slacks, socks, and shoes. His hair was a little greyer from the rich blonde it had been. But when Zeran looked on the face he couldn't help but pale. The face looked visibly worn, as if for all of his success the weight of carrying something all these years had taken its toll and the blue eyes once vibrant and rich now had a hard edge to them. "Damn it, Zerak you bastard. How could you do this? Well…I most certainly am going to have to fix this!...once I figure out what the hell happened to cause the divorce...Mark my words Zerak this will be fixed!" Zeran snarled to himself. The older man's eyes on seeing Zeran lit up and life seemed to flow back into the man's face as he shook his head and chuckled. Zeran responded by chuckling himself. The two men approached and embraced with a smile on their face. "Zeran Smith, dude, it's been like forever since I saw you." Shane said with a grin as Zeran nodded in agreement. "Hello, Shane-boy, it's been too long. I'd heard from the pavement that you were in Angel Grove." Zeran said with a grin. "I am, hey come on back and let's catch up, I got cookies if you want any." Shane said as Zeran grinned. "Ahh Cookies Marvelous." Zeran said with a smile.

Zeran followed the Elis male back. Zeran heard Shane began speaking to his employees. "Okay Beamer, Bumhead, while I'm away I don't want you giving any discounts to your friends." He said before hearing a "Aw, Mr. Elis," from the two of them as Zeran than heard "Ah, ah, ah no buts, dudes! Fair is fair." Shane gently chided. "We hear ya' Mr. Elis," The two said in resignation. Zeran chuckled. Shane was no dumb blonde. From what he'd seen Shane's string of surfboard shops had become a huge hit up and down the west coast, the east coast, and the Gulf States. Zeran looked around the office and saw it was the usual bland stuff with a desk and various file cabinets, and lots of paperwork on his desk. What was even more noticeable was a doorway at the far end of the room. Zeran saw Shane entered the room before speaking. "Sorry but I have to keep the help in line." He said with a grin.

Zeran groaned before speaking. "Shane, why in the world haven't you gotten yourself an office manager yet?" He asked causing Shane to laugh. "Only just moved here a week ago and I'm still in the process of getting a full staff for the shop. Come on let's head upstairs to my pad." He said while rubbing the back of his neck. Zeran let the older male Elis walk past him and pull a set of keys from a pocket. Shane put the keys in a lock and the door opened. Zeran followed the man up the stairs and into a small but nice looking living room of what a person would've thought was a one story house. "You live above the the surf shop, why?" Zeran questioned.

"Two reasons, one it's the best I can do for now until I find a place here in Angel Grove, secondly it allows me to be close to the ocean so I can think when I want to." Shane explained with a goofy grin. Shane waved Zeran over to a chair near a couch. A glass table in front of the chair and the couch had a plate of cookies on it that looked and smelled freshly baked. Zeran took a seat in the chair. "I see you still have your penchant for baking, boy." Zeran said with a chuckle. Some things never change, dude." Shane said with a grin. Zeran took a long breath before he began to speak. "Shane, you know I can be very up front when I want to be, and I'm going to so now, I'm afraid this isn't a pleasure visit." Zeran started.

"No surprise with you, Zeran. You're always flying off fighting some kind of intergalactic evil. This reminds me of something. Would you, by chance, have anything to do with a group of multi-colored people who've been seen fighting all sorts of gnarly monsters here in Angel Grove?" Shane questioned as Zeran let out laugh. "You know me too well, boy, I am." Zeran said causing Shane to shake his head with a small chuckle. "I should've known." Shane stated with a chuckle. "Shane, you should know off the bat…that Francine and Luke are here." Zeran said as suddenly The man's easy going look suddenly became visibly shaken. "F-Francine…and Luke…here?" Shane asked as Zeran nodded.

"First off, boy, I have to talk to you about um…the incident." Zeran commented. Suddenly Zeran saw a something he never thought he would ever see…a tear roll out of one of Shane's eyes. "Do you really have to bring that up?" Shane asked a bit acidly. "I do because I believe I have some information concerning it." Zeran said gently. Shane put his hands to his face as the man let out a sob. That told Zeran everything he needed to know. It was obvious that the man missed his son and looking around he saw a number of pictures…with Francine looking younger in them. And that told Zeran that Shane still loved Francine. "Damn you Zerak!" The wizard thought not for the first time.

"Every time I go to sleep, Zeran, I keep having the same dream of Francine and me in bed together…but then her face changes into that…that…that woman! That creature caused me to lose the love of my life and my sons!" Shane said as he wept as Zeran blinked in shock. "Sons?" Zeran asked "This is the first time I ever heard about there being more than one." He commented. Shane sniffed and cleared his eyes to calm himself before he spoke. "No surprise, from what I understand Francine sent him elsewhere, though she never said where since we aren't exactly talking." Shane explained. Zeran's face darkened muttering to himself. 'This is much more serious than I thought. I have to get Shane and Francine back together, this is a top priority.' Zeran muttered.

Zeran muttered a spell under his breath and produced a glowing orb which showed a picture of an Asian woman with black hair tied back dressed in business attire. "Is this the woman who you had that meeting with at that Seattle café all those years ago?" Zeran questioned. Shane's face darkened. "That's the woman!" he growled in open hostility. "Hmm, something, strangely familiar about this girl? Hmm I'll have to get back to you, Shane. But you've just cleared something up." Zeran explained as Shane blinked in confusion. "I did? What?" Shane asked. "I must confess when I first heard from Francine about the um...incident I was more than just a little perturbed at you. But I also have a knack for reading people's body language, and I could read your thoughts." Zeran explained. "Read my thoughts?" Shane asked before giving an ahhh look. "Oh right, right wizard." Shane reminded himself.

"I'll do my best to help you and Francine out, Shane, you have my word. I don't want to jump to conclusions yet but I'm beginning to suspect that you and Francine are the victims of skullduggery." Zeran explained as An annoyed expression flashed across Zeran's face as he said between gritted teeth. "And I think know who it is!" Zeran growled in anger. "If you could do that for me and Francine, Zeran, I'd appreciate it. I just wish Francine had actually listened to me more when were married." Shane explained as Zeran groaned. "Oh no, don't tell me she actually tried to dominate you." Zeran asked causing Shane to nod. Zeran's head dropped into his hands. "Francine, ugh, how many times do I have to tell you? Marriage is a partnership, which means no dominating your partner! Ugh, why are you so damned stubborn!" he moaned.

Shane chuckled before speaking. "She's always been like that." He explained before sighing. "She got it from her parents. I just wished they hadn't gone batty as they did." He said with a sad sigh. That brought Zeran up short. "Come again?' he asked. That caused Shane to chuckle before speaking. "Right last time you were here Francine was about to give birth to Luke and you were passing through." Shane explained as Zeran rose an eyebrow. "What exactly happened?" Zeran asked. "After the end of the Groovy Rangers and the battle with Zerak, Groarke, and ol' pizza face Zedd Francine and I started dating regularly. Right before we went to college that when that weird reverend dude showed up. Afterwards Delilah and Gene went all religious zealot on us." Shane explained.

Zeran's face furrowed. "Religious zealot, Hmm, that's strange Delilah and Gene were a little ornery but they were pleasant enough, especially after I mentioned I fought in the Second World War. Hmm, this is some very interesting information." Zeran stated before smiling. "I take it then Shane-boy none of you have been on good terms with the Hamptons since then." Zeran asked as Shane scoffed. "You kidding me, man, I wouldn't go near those two with a ten foot pole." Shane stated causing Zeran to wince. "Ooh, yes that does sound rather nasty." Zeran said before he began thinking to himself. "Hmm, there's too much antagonism here for this to be coincidence, something's not right here. And by all that's holy I'm going to get to the bottom of it." he said before Zeran chewed on another cookie before he smiled and contiued. "I appreciate you giving me this information, Shane. I don't want you to worry about it anymore. I'm going to get to the bottom of this, and I'm going to get you and Francine back together." Zeran said with a grin.

"You always were an awesome teacher and friend Zeran, even if you are an old dude!" Shane said as A vein popped out Zeran head as he waved his arms and snapped at Shane. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING PRINNE-FACED DODDERING ANCIENT COOT!" Zeran snapped as Shane smirked. "You said it, man, not me." Shane said with a smirk as Zeran started to retort but then stopped short as he realized Shane had a point. He let out a growl of consternation. Zeran got up as did Shane. The two embraced again. "it's good to see you again, in all seriousness, Zeran, I've missed talking to ya' buddy. By the way how are Sarah and Zandar?" Shane asked. "Mum and Dad, they're fine, they're well. They're busy with some research." Zeran explained.

"Awesome would love to see them again someday." Shane said with a small grin. "I'd love to take you back to Zendaria someday boy. Unfortunately I can't. He's back boy, my brother is back." Zeran explained as Shane groaned. "Oh man, not Mr. totally bogus 'Oh free will is evil and must be destroyed because I'm a whiny little girl who can't get over my personal angst." Shane groaned. "Shane-boy, you have no idea just how true that is. Some days I even wonder if he's kin. Anyway, don't worry about Francine and Luke anymore, I'll see you, I promise. And someday when we have the time you simply must tell me about that younger son of yours." Zeran explained with a smile.

"Sure will, my son takes a lot after me. I talk to and spend time with him frequently." Shane said with a small grin. Zeran put a hand on Shane's shoulder before speaking. "You've come a long way, Shane, a long way indeed. I'm proud of you boy, very proud." Zeran said with a warm smile. "Thanks Zeran." Shane said before the wizard left and climbed down the stairs. 'I don't know how you did this Zerak, but I'm going to find out how, and by all that's holy and good in the universe I am setting this to rights!' Zeran muttered to himself.

Meanwhile down with the monsters the boys got in their martial arts poses. "POWER RANGERS!" They shouted as Zack and Billy tried to drop kick the Minotaur who simply deflected the attacks with his shield. "Try this!" Luke shouted drop kicking down on the Ogre who simply belly blocked Luke hitting him backwards. "These guys are tough! Luke lets get them with our blade blasters!" Jason said as Luke nodded jumping up before both of them pulled out their blasts and tried to blast them as they simply deflected it back sending them flying backwards. Back at the dumpsite Julia raced over to Trini checking her face. "Trini! You're not hurt are you?" Julia asked as Trini blushed but shook her head chuckling. "I'm fine Julia." She said with a smile. "Listen Julia go to town and let Zeran know we need some help." Kimberly said as Julia nodded giving a thumbs up. "You got it be careful!" Julia stated racing out of the dump.

"Did we get them all?" Kimberly asked once Julia was gone. "Uh-oh.." Trini said spotting two stragglers as they slowly backed up near a tube. "Kimberly look.." Trini said as Kimberly looked and nodded. "Right! Come on Clay Boys come and get us!" Kimberly shouted as the Putties charged forward before Kimberly and Trini flipped them over into the Barrel. Back at the Command Center Alpha head his held. "AIYIYIYIYI! More trouble on the way Zordon!" Alpha said as Goldar was on the viewing globe. This is a dangerous turn of events Alpha, Contact the girls and tell them to morph and hook up with the others, working together as a team is their only hope, I'll try and get a hold of my apprentice." Zordon said with a smile.

At the dump Trini looked around and nodded. "Alright, It's Morphin time!" Trini said holding out the morpher in front of her as Kimberly followed suit.

**PTERODACTYL!**

**SABER-TOOTH TIGER!**

"**POWER RANGERS!**" The girls shouted as they arrived as Goldar arrived with the Putty Patrolers and Iggy's. "GET THEM!" Goldar shouted as Trini dodged a hit from the Putty Patrolers before flipping forward and grabbed two iggy's and forcing them to slam into each other as they made a sound before disintegrating. She than back flipped avoiding two putty attacks kicking one in the face a few times before kicking up and flipped one over her shoulders. Kimberly was dealing with her own set of Putties and Iggy's having already taken care of the Iggy's she was now dealing with the Putties as Trini back flipped a few times dodging slices from Goldar.

"You're Mine!" Goldar shouted as Trini smirked. "Oh yeah? You'll have to catch us first!" Trini shouted flipping over Goldar. Goldar slashed down on Kimberly sent her flying as Trini jumped on Goldar's back. "GET OFF ME!" Goldar snarled. "Kim, Call the others get help!" Trini shouted. "Right!" Kimberly shouted as Goldar shook Trini off and sliced down on Trini a few times sending Rolling on the ground before she jumped up in the air and drop kicked him. Back at the Command Center Alpha held his head. "AIYIYIYI! The Power Rangers have their hands full!" Alpha said as Zeran teleported it. "I'm here Sensei what's going-" Zeran said turning to the viewing globe. "Oh for the love of all that's holy, Divide and Conquer sneaky Brother, very sneaky." He snarled.

"Agreed Apprentice, this is the toughest situation They've faced perhaps the time has come to Reveal the ancient secrets of the power weapons." Zordon explained. Down with the Minotaur and Ogre the Rangers had their hands full it seemed with every strike they hit it was only bounced of and gave the monsters time to strike. Jason was sent flying and rolled to the side before rocks suddenly began sent flying down as they looked up to see Baboo and Squatt throwing them down. Up in space Rita laughed preparing her wand. "You're Finished MAGIC WAND MAKE THE MINOTAUR AND OGRE GROW!" Rita shouted throwing the staff down to the ground of Earth.

As the wand crashed into the earth suddenly steam shot up as the two monsters suddenly grew to economy size. "Ah crap!" Luke shouted as everyone jumped back looking up at the now Giant Ogre and Minotaur. "Kimberly, Trini Its Jason, We've got our hands full over here, Call up your zords so we can put this duo down!" Jason stated into his communicator. "We're on our way." Trini said looking at Kimberly. "While we're at it maybe we can take down the Putties and Goldar." She said as the two girls nodded at each other.

"TYRANNOSAURUS DINOZORD POWER!" Jason shotued as suddenly the earth opened up as the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord emerged from under the volcano with a roar. "Mastodon Dinozord Power! Let's do this!" Zack called out as a trumpet sound was heard before the Mastadon slowly made its way out of an icy area. "Triceratops!" Billy shouted to the sky as suddenly the cry of the Triceratops was heard and came racing through the desert region of the world towards the Power Rangers. "Sabertooth Tiger Dinozord Power!" Trini shouted to the sky as the Saber-Toothed Tiger came racing forward through the forest and jumped over a mountain heading towards the Rangers. Out of the Volcano the Pterodactyl emerged from it with a screech before flying towards the zords heading towards the Rangers. "Ankylosaurs Dinozord Power!" Luke shouted to the sky as suddenly a mountain was knocked down with a club before the Ankylosaurs raced forward towards his chosen friend.

"Lets do it!" Jason shouted jumping in the air to his zord. "I'm with you!" Zack said following suit. "Affirmative!" Billy stated following his friends lead. "I love this part AIYA!" Luke shouted jumping in the air into his zord. Kimberly and Trini were not that far behind. "Alright Log on!" Jason called out putting his hands on his controls. "Zack Here, Moving and a grooving!" Zack stated placing the hands on his controls. "This is Billy, outstanding!" Billy stated following suit. "Trini here ready to rock!" Trini said following her friends lead. "Let's munch this Minotaur!" Kimberly said logging onto her controls. "And squash this Ogre!" Luke shouted following suit.

"Battle Sequence Engage!" Jason shouted as the Zords were racing forward. The Pterodactyl came flying around and zapped down where Goldar and the putties were zapping them down causing sparks to fly. "Activating Weapon System!" Billy shouted as the Triceratops tail flipped up into a cannon firing towards the Minotaur and Ogre blasting them sending them flying backwards. The Saber-Tooth tiger launched a laser from its tail as the Minotaur launched lighting from its horns causing the Saber-Tooth Tiger to jump past it before piercing though the armor. "Eat Club Meat heads!" Luke shouted as the Ankylosaurs span around and knocked the Ogre in the stomach knocking it back.

"Let me chill these dudes!" Zack shouted as steam shot from the Mastodon but it didn't seem to phase either of them. "I'll get them!" Billy said locking on two cables one to each monsters. "Power Cables locked on!" Billy said but was slowly starting to struggle. "Their not holding increasing power NOW!" Billy stated before pulling both monsters down to the ground. Up in space Rita growled. "He can't be defeated now we're to close!" Rita stated as Zerak smirked. "It's far too soon to call it Rita." Zerak said with a grin. Down on Earth Jason got sent flying by the Minotaur's horns as the Tyrannosaurus slowly recovered. "Luke Warrior mode! Power Rangers Bring them together!" Jason ordered.

"Ankylosaurs convert to warrior mode NOW!" Luke shouted placing the coin in its slot. The Ankylosaurs jumped up on its feet racing forward as the shield came off before slapping on its chest before fully converting to its warrior mode as the Dino Megazord reverted to tank mode. The Warrior Mode Ankylosaurs hit the Ogre a few times in the chest only for it to backfire and bounced him back as the Tank mode launched a few lasers towards only for the Minotaur to launch lighting towards the tank. At the command center Alpha was losing it. "Zordon, they keep coming no matter what they do the Zords have no effect on them! at this rate they don't stand a chance!" Alpha said as Zordon nodded. "Your right Alpha, Power Rangers return to the command center for new instructions from me and my apprentice!" Zordon bellowed. "Right lets go!" They all said teleporting out of their zords back to the command center as up in space Rita laughed. "They're running away! Now the world will be ours!" Rita said with a laugh. "And the first step towards free wills destruction!" Zerak laughed with an evil smirk.

Back at the command center the rangers were chattering amoung each other before Zordon spoke. "Your questions will be answered momentarily, Your zords have been returned to their hiding place and My apprentice will now reveal to you new powers and weapons BEHOLD the power weapons." Zordon bellowed as a different weapon appeared in each of the rangers hands as Zeran spoke. "Billy you will wield the Power Lance, a weapon of great power and range, Kimberly your power bow is accurate and strong, Jason this is the power sword key to all the weapons powers, Zack the Power ax is lighting quick and hard as Diamonds, Trini your Power Daggers are feather light and true as arrows. Luke Your Power Mace strong and fast use these weapons together and you will be unstoppable young ones." Zeran said as Jason held out the Power Sword. "That Minotaur and Ogre are history!" Jason said as they teleported out of there.

"Here's the plan we give the Minotaur and Ogre a taste of our weapons, if that dosen't work we bring them together and give him a taste of our mega power." Jason said as Luke nodded. "Right let's do this!" Luke shouted as they landed on the ground. Suddenly the Ogre and Minotaur re appeared normal size. "Alright Minotaur, Ogre you're going down!" Jason shouted as he readied the sword as it glowed red turning into the Power Sword. "Got that right!" Zack said preparing his ax as it shined before turning to the power Ax. "Your Yesterdays news!" Zack stated. "Face it Minotaur, Ogre!" Billy said placing his lance out in front of him as it shined blue turning to the Power Lance. "Your finished!" Billy stated.

"So why don't you go back where you came from!" Trini said preparing her daggers as they flashed yellow turning into the Power Daggers. "Before you get hurt HIYA!" Trini shouted preparing herself for battle. "Face it you two!" Luke stated preparing his mace as it shined orange turning into the Power Mace. "Free will isn't going anywhere as long as the Power Rangers are here!" Luke stated ready for battle. "So leave this planet it while you still can." Kimberly said preparing her bow as it shined pink turning into the Power Bow. "This is your last chance!" Kimberly stated. "POWER RANGERS!" they all called out.

The Minotaur charged in as Kimberly and Trini jumped in the air sending a bow and one dagger staggering the Minotaur as Zack and Billy jumped in the air and sliced down on the Ogre sending sparks flying from them before Luke launched the spike ball on the mace hitting the two monsters before Jason jumped into the fray slicing down and both of them sending them flying to the side. "Rangers, It's Zeran the time is right to bring these weapons together, Your team must act together as one." Zeran said as Jason nodded. "You heard Mr. Smith guys lets do it!" Jason shouted.

**POWER AX!**

**POWER BOW!**

**POWER LANCE!**

**POWER DAGGERS!**

**POWER MACE!**

"**POWER SWORD!**" Jason shouted jumping in the air placing the sword on the top of the blaster landing with his team. "POWER RANGERS!" They shouted as Zerak growled in anger up in space. 'The Power Weapons...fantastic..." Zerak snarled. "Uh-oh!" Rita stated looking down below. "FIRE!" They shouted as the spiked ball launched firing straight through the Minotaur while the remaining of the blast hit the Ogre as they all turned around as they collapsed before exploding. Up in space Zerak and Rita let out an angry cry. "I can't believe it! We we're this close to beating the Power Geeks and had you two morons done more we would've done it!" Rita snapped at Baboo and Squatt as the goons began arguing. "All the bad guys in the Galaxy and me and Zerak get stuck with these Nitwits!" Rita shouted in anger.

At Angel Grove High school was long over Julia was walking with the others as Trini grinned. "Things sure turn out better when we work as a team huh?" Trini asked as they came by spotting the mess still there from Bulk and Skull. "With a little teamwork we'll get the dumpsite closed down yet." Billy said as Mr. Kaplan came into view. "Look at this place, Why hasn't it been cleaned up yet?!" Mr. Kaplan before looking at the group. "You there! I wanna talk with you!" He said before suddenly a voice came over the PA. "Mr. Kaplan, Mrs. Quagmire wants to talk to you." It said as He sighed. "One moment." He said heading off.

"Why don't you say we show a little team work and get this place cleaned up?" Jason questioned as everyone nodded. Suddenly it didn't take long for the group to clean everything up as Kaplan came back into the room as it was cleaned up. "Nice work team." Trini said with a laugh. "What happened to the mess?" Mr. Kaplan asked. "Mess?" Jason asked looking around. "What mess?" He asked as Mr. Kaplan gave a OHH look storming off. Another day had come to an end but the war was far from over.


	4. A Pressing Engagement

Another day at Angel Grove High had come and Zeran was waiting at the front of his class as the students were filling in before the bell rang as the wizard looked at his watch. "That's Odd..Lucas is never late.." Zeran muttered to himself. "Zeran there you are." Mr. Kaplan said approaching the Teacher/Wizard. "Oh Hello James, I mean Mr. Kaplan whats going on." He asked as James handed him a letter. "A letter from Luke Elis, he told me not to read it because it was something only meant for your eyes and I respect my Students enough to do so." James said handing Zeran the letter. "From Luke?" Zeran questioned as Mr. Kaplan took off Zeran opened the letter and began to read it. "Mr. Smith, Sorry I'm not going to be in today I have some thinking to do, I've been starting to question whether or not I'm the right pick for second in command of the Team, please just give my mother the work for today I'll turn it in when I return, Lucas." Zeran read before sighing to himself. "Oh Luke...you're just like your mother why didn't you tell me..well better get started on teaching.." Zeran said entering the class. "GOOOOOD MORNING HAPPY STUDENTS!" Zeran shouted into the class.

Meanwhile up in Space, Zerak was looking down onto earth on the beach area of Angel Grove seeing one Luke sitting down thinking on something and snickered to himself. "Oh Poor Luke, feeling a little down are we?" Zerak questioned before a sadistic smirk came across his face. "I think it's time I DEEPEN THE WOUND!" He snarled with an evil laugh. "Zerak, What is with the evil Laugh I just heard?" Rita questioned coming down the stairs in her palace with a chuckle. Today was going to be another attack on earth and Rita always did love Zerak's plans. "Ahh Rita, Perfect timing, Poor little Luke seems to be having an attack of Doubt. Something I plan to take FULL ADVANTAGE OF!" He said as Rita smirked. "Do tell." Rita stated with a laugh. "First off BABOO SQUATT!" Zerak snapped as the two morons of Rita's group came racing in. "Yes your Evilness?" Squatt questioned. "I want to go to my lab and get the following ingredients. Nightmare Powder and The Powdered Spectre essence and DON'T DROP THEM!" Zerak snapped. "Eh Right away Lord Zerak!" They shouted zooming off before they ended up losing their heads.

"DON'T DROP IT YOU NINCOMPOOPS OR LORD ZERAK WILL HAVE YOUR HEAD!" Goldar snapped as Baboo and Squatt re entered the room with the items that Zerak requested from them as Zerak quickly grabbed them from the two. "Ah Perfect, now everyone to the Summoning Chamber chop chop!" Zerak said as everyone nodded following Zerak to his Summoning Chamber. "Now than first I put down The Powdered Spectre essence and than I place in the Nightmare Powder." Zerak stated before screams of horror and rage from the two of them. Zerak than closed his eyes. "Kahto Choto Nekto Tri, Zanto Hikto Mekto Kry! FROM THE DARKEST REACHES OF THE HUMAN MIND I CBRING THEE OVER TO THIS WORLD! COME FORTH ID OF LUKE ELIS!" Zerak snapped before a huge explosion came from the two powders as everyone covered their eyes.

When the smoke cleared and everyone looked all they saw was something that looked like Luke Elis. "Um Zerak he just looks like-HELLO!" Rita said because before she could finish her statement she saw beast like teeth in his teeth's place and blood red eyes. "What in the world?" Goldar questioned in confusion. "Ah Goldar my dear and Loyal minnion allow me to introdouce to you Luke Elis's ID, everyone in this world has an inner Demon if you will their Dark side I being the sadistic bastard that am brought it to life." Zerak said as Goldar laughed. "Lord Zerak once again you show your brilliance!" Goldar said as Zerak scoffed. "Aww Goldar your too kind." Zerak said with a laugh.

"Now than, ID, go down to Angel Grove Beach and leave Luke Elis A BLOOD STAIN ON THE PLANET EARTH!" Zerak snapped as the creature bowed before disappearing. Down on Planet Earth it was lunch time for Zeran who decided to try and locate Luke and have Teacher to Student talk with him. Zeran came across the back of Luke on the beach and was about to approach him before suddenly Zeran was surrounded by a group of Putties and Iggy's. "Brother your timing is absolutely Terrible...than again I'm not surprised." Zeran said before drawing his Staff.

Zeran quickly slapped two putties to the side with his staff before grabbing two of the iggy's. "You two look like you could use a hug." Zeran said before slamming the two Iggy's together. "YIEAH!" The Iggy's yelped as the Disitegrated. Zeran looked to the beach before a black stream teleported in as Zeran saw...ANOTHER LUKE?!. "What the- Brother...you sneaky bastard." Zeran grumbled before one puttie grabbed him from behind. "OH NO YOU DON'T!" Zeran shouted flipping one of the putties over his shoulder into a tree. "Thats smart but you asked for it." Zeran said with a laugh.

"Hold on Luke..." Zeran said before suddenly his communicator made multiple beeps. "Uh..." Zeran said before bringing his Communicator up. "Yes, Sensei?" Zeran questioned. "Apprentice, with all due respect leave this to Luke." Zordon said causing Zeran's eyes to widden. "With all due respect Sensei HAVE YOU LOST IT?!" Zeran snapped. "Think about it Zeran, Luke has been having doubts about his ability to be second in command to the power team, what good would you jumping in down have on his confidence." Zordon questioned. Zeran was about to argue before sighing. "Sensei I REALLY hate it when you have a point, alright...but I really don't like this!" Zeran said before teleporting to the command center.

At the command center Jason, Billy, Trini, Kimberly, Zack and Zeran teleported into the Command center. "Whats going on Zordon?" Jason questioned. "Observe the Viewing Globe." Zordon said as everyone turned to see the image on the viewing globe before Zack sweat dropped and spoke. "Uh Mr. S, am I seeing things or are their two Luke's on the viewing globe." Zack questioned. "No Zachary its not your imagination that is Luke's Id. Its like this, Every Human being has what is known as Ying and Yang." Zeran explained. "Ying and Yang? You mean like good and evil?" Trini questioned. "Correct my dear, and my BROTHER, brought Luke's Yang to life." Zeran groaned.

"Talk about having to face yourself." Zack stated. "Come on guys we gotta help ITS MOR-" Jason stated before Zordon spoke. "Hold on Rangers." Zordon explained as everyone turned to him. "But Zordon, my man Luke's in trouble are we just supposed to sit here and do nothing?!" Zack questioned. "Unfortunately Rangers, if we interfere this will just further hurt Luke's confidence." Zeran explained. "Confidence? Uh you wanna catch us up Mr. Smith." Jason asked. "Luke takes more after his mom than I first thought, It seems hes questioning his ability as Second in command and like his mother." Zeran said before letting out a groan. "He didn't tell me anything!" Zeran stated.

"Mr. Smith, To Elaborate was Luke's mother really that stubborn?" Billy questioned. "To put it bluntly boy, Yes." Zeran groaned. Down at the Beach Luke looked up before nearly jumping out of his skin and quickly got in fighting stance. "What the hell?" Luke questioned. The creature let out a roar before lunging forward as Luke just barely dodged to the side. "Okay..who or WHAT are you?" Luke questioned. "What you would've been had you not defied Lord Zerak." The creature hissed. "Oh great, I came here to think and Zerak just can't leave me alone...alright then IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Luke shouted pulling out his morpher. "I was hoping you'd say that!" The creature said pulling out morpher that looked JUST like Luke's.

**ANKYLOSAURS!**

At the Command Center Zack's eyes widened in shock. "Yo, Yo Mr. S I thought their was only one Ankylosaurs Power Coin, what the hell gives?!" Zack questioned. "My brother has been cheating again he's made a carbon copy of it, Schmuck move brother REALLY Schmuck move!" Zeran snarled. "Okay I've heard about hitting yourself but this is Ridiculous.." Luke muttered shaking his head. "DIE ELIS!" The creature shouted as the two of them began hitting each other blow for blow as sparks of Orange Energy flew from each hit. "Come on man..." Jason muttered to himself. "This is so un cool even for your brother Mr. Smith." Kimberly stated. "That my dear, is the understatement of the year..." Zeran said.

Luke and the creature jumped back as Luke panted. "How in the hell are you keeping up with me?!" Luke snapped. "Simple fool I'M YOU!" He snapped lunging back at him as Luke dodged to the side. "Well...if you're me this is going to hurt but..." Luke stated before more or less punching himself in the stomach. "Uh what the hell?!" Zack questioned. "I'm as lost as you are Zachary." Zeran said as Zordon let out a approved smirk. "Sensei...why are you smiling like that?" Zeran questioned. "Just wait apprentice.." Zordon said with a smile suddenly they turned to the viewing globe as the Id keeled over in pain. "GAH!" he stated as everyone's eyes widened. "What the?! what gives they were toe to toe before." Jason questioned.

"Hmmm that was Odd I wonder-" Zeran stated before laughing like Crazy. "I get it now due to him and the Id being connected they feel each other's pain. Haha well done Luke my boy." Zeran said with a small grin. "Alright time to end this POWER MACE!" Luke shouted quickly pulling out the mace before it shined Orange transforming into the weapon. "Uh Mr. Smith, Da hell is Luke planning?" Zack asked in confusion. Zeran smirked a little bit at this. "Dealing with the monster from his Id." Zeran said with a small laugh. "Alright eat this!" Luke shouted before turning the mace around and hit himself with it knocking himself backwards causing the ID to cough. "Bastard..." He said before falling down and exploding as Luke had done enough damage to himself forcing him to de morph.

"Apprentice get down there and help him out." Zordon said as Zeran nodded teleporting down there as Luke just barely got himself up coughing. "Okay maybe I went a little to far on that." Luke stated with a small cough. Zeran let out a laugh shaking his head. "I've heard of hitting yourself but this is ridiculous hold on boy! HEALUS!" Zeran shouted raising his wand up healing him up causing Luke to laugh. "Sorry Mr. Smith." Luke stated with a laugh. Zeran sighed before speaking. "Just don't do anything like that again, I swear boy you're worse than your mother at times." Zeran said shaking his head.

Suddenly from up in the sky. "POWERS OF DARKNESS! MAKE THE MONSTER GROW!" Came the voice of Zerak the butcher as lighting struck down where the ID had been destroyed. "Oh for the love of all that's holy brother not again!" Zeran shouted in annoyance. Suddenly the ID grew economy size letting out a laugh. "Hahaha Ready for Round Two Luke Elis!" The creature said with a laugh causing Luke to jump back. "Oh give me a break!" Luke stated before extending his arm to the sky. "**I NEED ANKYLOSAURS DINOZORD POWER NOW!**" Luke shouted

Suddenly a club from a tail bashed down the Mountain before racing forward with a roar heading towards Luke as he jumped up in the air into his zord. "Loging on!" Luke shouted loging onto his controls. "Zordon Its Luke is the edits the Tyrannosaurus and Pterodactyl Ready?" Luke questioned. "Edits to the-Sensei!" Zeran stated with a growl. "Sorry Apprentice, it's a prototype Megazord I've been working on with Alpha in my spare time with Alpha." Zordon chuckle. "And you never told me?" Zeran questioned. "You never checked you communicator answering machine." Zordon said with a grin. ""Oh ha, ha real funny sensei, you're a regular riot!" Zeran rolled his eyes. "Alright send them my way!" Luke shouted as Alpha pressed a few buttons before the Tyrannosaurus and Pterodactyl zord's came racing towards Luke. "Wait Luke does this form even have a name?!" Zeran questioned. "Its about to get one!" Luke stated with a smirk. "Boy, you're worse than that Jon Pertwee fellow who played Doctor Who number 3!" Zeran groaned.

"Alright Combining Powers, THUNDERSAURUS MEGAZORD FORMATION!" Luke shouted. "Thundersaurus Megazord? Huh...I like the sound of that." Zeran said with a grin. The Ankylosaurus turned to the side its club as a drill the face on its chest before a head popped up Suddenly the Tyrannosaurs turned into another drill before jumping onto the Ankylosaurs as its second arm before it jumped in the air as the Pterodactyl slammed its wings on the chest before the remaining parts made the head. "Thundersaurus Megazord Formation complete!" Luke shouted with a smirk. "Hey no fair! Now I can't copy your moves!" The Id shouted. "Thats the point!" Luke stated with a smirk. The Megazord than jumped in the air before placing the two drills together. "DOUBLE DRILL ATTACK!" Luke shouted drilling though the monster and landed on the other side. "Ahhh talk about drilling the point home! It said before falling down and exploded. "OH YEAH!" Luke shouted. "Way to go Luke!" Jason shouted from the command center as Zordon smiled with a nod. Up in space. "ANOTHER MEGAZORD?! ZORDON YOU ANNOYING GNAT! I'll TAKE THIS OUT OF YOUR HIDE!" Zerak shouted in anger.

Back down on Earth in the command center the Rangers all were all over before Zordon spoke. "Well Done Lucas, you proved once again why you were chosen as the Second in command to the power team, never doubt your abilities my young friend." Zordon said as Luke smiled rubbing a finger under his nose. "Thanks Zordon." Luke said with a smirk. Luke turned towards everyone as they all placed their hands over the others. "POWER RANGERS!" They all shouted jumping in the air with a laugh before teleporting out of the command center.

The Following day at Angel Grove Gym and Juice Bar Jason was currently at 989 trying to break the record for most bench presses as Luke was over by the Record board looking over the records before spit taking nearly choking as Zeran walked over to the young man blinking in confusion. "Uh Boy are you okay?" Zeran questioned while Luke was recovering from his laughter that caused him to choke on his drink. "Yeah but look who has the record." Luke coughed. Zeran lookeed at the record Board, and nearly fell over in disbelief. Zeran rubbed his eyes. "Um...do i need to have my eyes checked?" Zeran asked. "No Zeran, Bulk somehow has the record." Luke said with a stifled laugh.

Meanwhile up in Space Rita and Zerak were looking down as Rita smirked. "Hes not so tough when hes on his own, THAT'S IT!" Rita stated with a laugh. "What are you up to Rita?" Zerak questioned. "Simple if the Id didn't work if we separate Jason from the others and Eliminate him the others will fall like bricks!" Rita laughed. "Divide and Conquer...ahh...Brilliant!" Zerak said with a sadistic smirk. "Finister! Have you come up with a monster yet!" Rita questioned as Finster shook his head. "Not yet.." He said as Rita smirked. "Whats wrong are you losing your touch?" Rita questioned. "I most certainly am not my queen now if you give me a moment, aha how about The King Sphinx he can use his wings to sweep the others away." Finster said. "PERFECT! We can't lose this time Zerak!" Rita said with a laugh. Zerak suddenly smirked and snapped his finger a tome the cover was black as Midnight and a monstrous face was on the cover. "Finster, I have something that will be assistance to you this has some of my more advanced monster making techniques that would be quite usefull if your willing to read it." Zerak commented handing the book to Finster. "Oh thank you Lord Zerak!" Finster said bowing in respect.

"We might have a problem though Zerak..." Rita said looking down on her viewing globe and growled. "Yeeeeeees?" Zerak commented. "Luke is back to full strength and with the new Prototype Thundersaurs Megazord things can only get worse." Rita commented. "hmmm...this does represent a minor complication." Zerak commented before suddenly Finster got a light bulb and grinned. "Hmmm...this one seems useful for the plan my queen.." Finster said going over the book Zerak had given him. "And what praytell kind of monstrous macanation have you found Finster?" Zerak questioned. "A creature in this book by the name of Inferno he could melt even the hardest metal with a single shot." Finster explained. "A creature with a firey temper how..DELICIOUS! Make it so Finster...Make it so." Zerak stated as Finster bowed in respect. "I shall have them made at once." Finster said leaving the room.

Bulk dropped Jason before walking over to Luke as he stood up. "You calling me a Phoney geek?" He asked as Luke smirked. "And what if I am? I bet a dog could send you screaming for your mommy." Luke stated with a grin. Zeran grimaced before speaking. "Ooh, someone get out the burn ointment." He commented. Suddenly the communicators went off as Zeran pouted. "and this was just getting good too..." Zeran said pulling Luke to the side as the others followed by the others as Julia stood up to Bulk with a smirk ready to cover for them not knowing she would be involved in this very soon. Once in a hidden area Jason rose the communicator up. "Zordon we read you." Jason stated.

"Power Rangers, Rita and Zerak are at it again, It is imperative that you teleport to the Children's Theatre." Zordon explained. "Whats going on?" Luke asked before Zordon continued. "They've sent down a team of Putties, iggy's and two unknown monsters in attempt to gain control over it. Be careful and may the power protect you all." Zordon said as Jason nodded at Luke who walked forward. "It's Morphin time!" He shouted as they all pulled out their morphers.

**POWER OF THE MORPHIN GRID!**

**ANKYLOSAURS!**

**MASTODON!**

**PTERODACTYL!**

**TYRANNOSAURUS!**

The rangers arrived on the scene as Baboo and Squatt appeared out of no where with popcorn. "Oh goodie and Movie!" Squatt stated. "Hey Mr. Smith whos the freaky ant like creature!" Luke questioned. "FOOLISH RANGER! YOU DARE INSULT ME! PREPARE TO BRUN!" He shouted launching a fire blast from his weapon as Luke jumped out of the way. "Aww man and here I was hoping we were done with the pun monsters!" Luke snapped. "PUTTIES! IGGY'S ATTACK!" Inferno shouted as multiple portals opened up as the Putties and Iggy's appeared. "Oh lovely Target Practice!" Zack stated with a grin. As the group was dealing with the foot soldiers Jason grabbed one blocking its strike. "Lets finish these freaks!" Jason ordered. Luke blocked one attack from an Iggy before slamming them into one another as they disintegrated. "Somethings Wrong Mr. Smith its almost like they're after something!" Kimberly stated blocking a few strikes from the putties and flipped over them. "After something? Watch yourself rangers I've got a bad feeling about this." Zeran stated. Suddenly King Sphinx grabbed Jason and using his wings took them away somewhere. "JASON!" Luke shouted. "You should be more worrying about me rangers!" Inferno shouted launching fire towards them sending them flying. "Okay going to feel that in the morning..." Luke groaned.

"Yeah Yeah Beat them!" Baboo stated eating some popcorn with Squatt before suddenly unknown to them a well known figure slowly approached them. "And WHAT do you two think you're doing?!" Zerak asked causing Baboo freak throwing the popcorn in the air. It landed on Zerak's head causing him to spit the popcorn out and sighed. "Alright I'll admit...I had that coming..." Zerak muttered. Luke backhanded one puttie before turning to the side. "oh hell..Zeran! We got more company and not the friendly kind either!" Luke shouted. Zeran turned to the side and saw Zerak. "What are you up to brother..." Zeran muttered.

"Zeran keep Inferno Busy." Luke shouted racing over towards Baboo and Squatt. "Boy don't do anything rash!" Zeran shouted back. "Don't worry if theres one thing you've taught me when dealing with your brother its how to use my head." Luke shouted back. "HEY ZERAK!" Luke shouted pulling his blaster out and launching a blast towards him only for Zerak to dodge out of the way as the beam deflected off the seat hitting Baboo and Squatt in the ass. "YIIIE!" The two shouted. "Well...Well...Well...So Francine Hampton's hell spawn brat fancies a duel with the Butcher." Zerak stated. "Yeah, but the question is do you have the guts!" Luke snapped.

"Oh I've got more than the guts boy." Zerak stated pulling out his staff extending it as his blade sheathed from the top. "Oh right is that supposed to scare me?" Luke asked. "It should boy, because I'm going to stab this though you heart and than cut off your head and send it and your heart to your weak little mommy so she can cry like the little weakling she is." Zerak stated. "Oh really? Cause if my mom's weak that must make you a pussy cause she beat you years ago." Luke stated with a smirk. "YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Zerak snapped in anger. "How you are related to strong individuals like Zeran and Kira I will never know." Luke stated. 'Boy are you out of your mind-wait...' Zeran said to himself noticing the dark energy charger on Zerak's wrist was sparking.

"Well done boy well done." Zeran sent telepathically while trying his hardest not to burst out laughing. "YOU DON'T KNOW A THING ABOUT HER! I LOST HER BECAUSE OF FREE WILL!" Zerak snapped charging in only for Luke to step to the side dodging the attack. "And you think destroying it will bring her back? you're more delusional than I thought." Luke stated. "WHAT IT WILL DO YOU STUPID BOY IS BRING JUSTICE!" Zerak shouted swinging at him wildly as Luke dodging with ease. "WHAT HAS FREEWILL EVER DONE BUT BRING PAIN AND MISERY!" Zerak shouted. "Free will brought my parents together, Free Will has gave me these friends today, Free will has done a lot more than you give it credit for butcher." Luke stated.

"THAN YOU ARE A MORON!" Zerak shouted. "I got no problem insulting myself so Takes one to know one butcher." Luke stated as Luke looked at the sparks from Zerak's arm and stopped as Zerak charged in however, his staff suddenly came to a stop mere inches from Luke's chest. "WHAT?! WHY CAN'T I FINISH THIS?!" Zerak snapped. "DARK ENERGY DEPLETED!" His watch stated. "NO! NO! NO! OH THIS ISN'T OVER ELIS! I WON'T FORGET THIS!" Zerak snapped disappearing into the sky. "Heh, game set match butcher." Luke stated with a small grin. "Luke that was...uncalled and un professional and- oh bloody hell who am I kidding." Zeran stated falling over laughing up a storm.

"THIS ISN'T OVER ELIS! MAGIC WAND MAKE MY MONSTER GROOOW!" Rita shouted throwing her staff down below as Luke looked up before sighing. "Greeeat and here I thought we could go a day without a Megazord battle.." Luke groaned. Suddenly the wand slammed down onto the ground before suddenly the monster grew economy size. "Whos ready to get BURNT up!" Inferno shouted with a laugh as Luke face palmed. "Okay that was bad..." He muttered. "Luke you know what to do." Zeran said. "Not quite Mr. Smith take a look at his build compared to the Megazord build don't you see a problem I might have?" Luke questioned.

"Ah yes, in that case Luke, bring out the Surprise!" Zeran said as Luke smirked. "Right but first I NEED ANKYLOSAURS DINOZORD POWER NOW!" Luke shouted to the sky before the Ankylosaurs came rushing though the forest before it made its way onto the field of battle as Luke jumped into the air and into the Zord. "Alright Ankylosaurs convert to warrior mode now!" Luke shouted as he placed his power coin into the slot. "Warrior mode has been activated." It said before quickly transforming into the warrior mode of the Ankylosaurs.

"Alright Luke part 1." Zeran stated causing Luke to press one button before suddenly as Inferno launched a breath of flame towards Luke a Fire Extinguisher popped out into the Warrior modes arms before the foam shot out of it putting out the fire causing Luke to blink in confusion. "Alright part two Luke turn the dial on your zord controls and aim for his feet!" Zeran shouted. "His feet? Mr. Smith have you been drinking? This plan is sounding weird even by your standards." Luke stated. "First for your information I don't drink in my over 500 years of life I have seen many that have allowed alcohol turn them into drunken slobs! secondly trust me on this boy." Zeran said with an evil grin. "Alright..." Luke said turning the dial before aiming at his feet as the weapon turned into a glue gun? Luke blinked before the weapon fired right at Inferno's feet.

"A Glue Gun? Really brother...Inferno finish this..." Zerak ordered from space. "Uh I would Lord Zerak but uh we have a problem." Inferno stated. "Problem?" Zerak questioned. "Yeah uh I can't move." Inferno pointed out. "Can't Mo- BROTHER!" Zerak snapped. Meanwhile at the command center Zeran nearly died with laughter. "HERES EGG IN YOUR FACE BROTHER!" Zeran said as Zordon chuckled. "Now Apprentice that is not a nice way to treat your fallen brother." Zordon said stifling a laugh. "Alright time to finish this.." Luke stated throwing the glue gun down. "POWER MACE!" Luke shouted before the mace threw down from the sky landing in his megazords hand. "Uh can we talk about this?!" Inferno asked. "You last that right when you started fighting for Zerak, FINAL STRIKE!" Luke shouted slamming the mace down striking the monster right on the head. "Well I'm burnt out." He said falling over before a exploding.

Back at the Juice bar we re join our heroes cheering Jason one. "One thousand five come on Jase!" Luke shouted. "One thousand six you're almost three four more and you got it!" Julia shouted. "One thousand seven come on boy!" Zeran stated cheering his friend on. "One thousand Eight! Two more Jase come on push it!" Zack cheered on. "One thousand Nine one more Jason!" Luke shouted. "One thousand TEN!" Kimberly called out as everyone in the juice bar jumped up in celebration for Jason. "And with that Bulk's record is Broken! How did he get that record in the first place anyways?" Luke questioned.

"I have absoloutely no idea boy..." Zeran muttered. "Hey geeks!" Came a voice as they turned around to see Bulk and Skull over there. "I will get my record back." He said as Julia seemed to skip over with two water bottles behind her back dipping a small drop of something in the drink. Zeran rose an eyebrow. "Julia girl what in the world are you up to..." Zeran muttered. "Here boys have a drink on me." Julia said handing the two of them water bottles. "Hmph bout time we got some respect." Bulk said as him and Skull took the drinks and gulped it down before suddenly the dropped the bottles and their faces began lighting up bright red.

"YEOWCH!" Bulk shouted as him and Skull dashed out of the room like a bat out of hell as Julia and the rangers started laughing like crazy however, Zeran despite his over 500 years living was beyond confused. "Um Julia..what exactly did you put in those drinks?" Zeran questioned. "Oh just the Chiang secret sauce you want a drop?" She questioned. "Eh sure I'll give it a try." Zeran said. Julia put a drop on his finger before Zeran placed it on his tongue taking the finger out. "Hmm odd I don't feel any-" Zeran started before suddenly his face began heating up red.

"HOT! HOT! HOT! Shadra Heevay Summonus!" Zeran shouted before summoning a jug of milk before gulping it down like crazy. Once it was gulped down Zeran panted before looking at Julia who gave a little smirk. "Oh did I forget to mention it has some of the hottest peppers from my home in China in it?" Julia asked with an innocent giggle. "You could've told me that before Julia. That was kind of a schmuck move on your part on your part girl." Zeran said panting. "Who me?" Julia questioned innocently. "Oh innocent my foot girl!" Zeran said as the group let out a laugh.

After the laughter died down Zeran looked around and noticed Luke was missing. Heading outside he spotted Luke in a hidden corner before seeing him teleport away to the command center. "Odd...Lucas what are you up to?" Zeran questioned before looking around. "Well I'll find out myself." Zeran said teleporting to the command center.


	5. A Diffrent Drum

It was Memorial Day Weekend at Angel Grove this week honoring the lives of the fallen that fought for our country. Speaking of fighting for we join our Heroes The Power Rangers, who are currently locked in a war for the safety for free will. Luke Elis was currently out on a trip with his mother and Julia's family leaving Angel Grove's hands in Jason, Kimberly, Zack, Billy Trini and Zeran's hands. "Three and the next one we're going to turn." Kimberly explained to the dance class she was teaching as we join the group of heroes in Ernie's gym and juice bar.

"And turn!" Kimberly stated as he class continued to follow her lead as Jason was arm wrestling with Trini before Julia came racing over. "Here you guys are." She stated placing the drink down. "Hey Mr. Smith!" Julia called out sliding the Strawberry-Lemonade to her teacher who stopped it easily. "Thanks Julia!" Zeran called as she nodded before heading back in to complete Kimberly's order. Ernie came suddenly coming in dancing to the tune as Zeran let loose a chuckle shaking his head "Hows everyone doing?!" Kimberly asked as they let out a loud. "GOOD!". "What can't hear you!" Kimberly stated.

"Still Can't hear you!" Kimberly stated as the class got even louder while Billy tripped onto Ernie's rolling thing he brought the towels in on as Julia was coming out to give Kim her drink before Billy passed by as it passed by her causing her to throw up the drink before it landed on her head splatting the drink over her hair. "I soo don't get paid enough for this.." Julia grumbled. After crashing into one room he came crashing down to the side of Kimberly before she bent down. "Billy let me let you in on a little secret, this is not the way to meet girls." Kimberly stated as Billy let out a groan.

Up in space Rita growled in anger. "Ugh I hate this Kids music!" Rita snapped. "This is what kids pass off as music now a days? I'll have to be sure to fix this when my new order comes to pass..." Zerak stated in anger. "Wait a moment...Music THAT'S IT!" Rita snapped as if an idea had just popped in her head. "Rita? What is going on in that head of yours?" Zerak questioned. "We'll get those power brats back with their own music!" Rita snapped. Zerak blinked in a little bit of both shock and a "Really" look towards the witch. "I'm sorry Rita did you say defeat them with music?" He questioned.

"The Gnarly Gnome my good friend, he can hypnotise the girls Kimberly taught and lead the Rangers to their doom!" Rita stated with a laugh. "Interesting Idea my friend but you have forgotten one small detail." Zerak explained. "I have?" Rita questioned blinking in confusion. "Yes, Luke Elis is out of town on this belch Memorial Day." Zerak explained causing Rita to sigh holding her head as if she was getting one of her headaches. "Great you get one plan ready and one of the rangers is freakin missing wonderfull...NOT!" Rita snapped.

"Not exactly Rita, Divide and Conquer may work in this case.." Zerak stated before an evil and sadistic smirk came across his face. "And I think I know JUST the way." Zerak stated before clapping his hands. "BABOO! SQUATT!" Zerak snapped as the two idiots of Rita's crew came racing in. "Yes Lord Zerak?" Squatt questioned. "We're here your evilness!" Baboo stated. "Fetch my equipment for summoning from my chamber" Zerak stated before pulling out his staff and turned it around extending the blade part right at their throats. "And drop one item and I'LL TURN YOU INTO FROG STEW!" Zerak snapped as the two nodded before zooming out of their in fear.

"Goldar can you go make sure those IDIOTS do what I said but before you do. Tell me where the two of them Always this idiotic?" Zerak questioned causing Goldar to shake his head. "No, Lord Zerak. They weren't. In fact they were the smartest in the galaxy before The Black Sun got a hold of them." Goldar explained causing Zerak to blink. "The Black Sun made them Stupid?" Zerak stated before placing a hand under his chin. "The chaotic energies of the black sun is known to be rather...unpredictable. Thank you Goldar I will keep that in mind." Zerak stated. Suddenly crashes were heard in Zerak's room. "Ugh I'll go get the idiots…" Goldar groaned. Suddenly Zerak heard from his room. "BE CAREFUL YOU IDIOTS OR YOU'LL BE TURNED INTO FROG SOUP FOR SURE!" Goldar snapped. Zerak moved to the center of the summoning circle. He began to move with a deadly poise and grace like a dancer in the darkest of mystic arts. Each move while menacing having an feeling of power to it. Finally Zerak finished his legs spread apart his hands and staff raised above his head.

Dark clouds began to gather around the castle. Thunder roared and lightning flashed giving the already evil place an even darker and more sinister feel. "I call upon the darkest forces of this and all the universes!" Zerak called. "Kaydru Netcho Olinar Summonis! I reach forth across the planes of existence to the world of Faerun known to some as the Forgotten Realms!" Zerak then shouted. "I CALL YOU FORTH, COME TO THIS WORLD AND JOIN THIS FIGHT TO DESTROY FREE WILL! COME FORTH DRAGONSHAAAAAAAARD!" Zerak shouted. Suddenly a dark lighting bolt struck down from the cloud before suddenly a creature that looked both humanoid and dragon emerged from the portal with a roar letting lose a breath of fire hitting baboo in the butt. "YEWOCH MY BISKETS ARE BURRNING GOOD GRIEF THAT'S SMARTS!" Baboo shouted while running around in circles before finding a bucket of water and sat down in it sighing with relief. "Ahhh..." He sighed. "Well that was a ahem fiery display." Zerak coughed. "Looks like you flamed yourself an idiot my old friend." Zerak stated. "Ah Zerak so your the one who called me?" Dragonshard questioned. "I did...however, it is not for a cup of Blood Tea I have a small problem that comes in twelve feet and multi colors." Zerak growled.

"Uh Multi Colored problem?" Dragonshard questioned. "Yes, they call themselves the Power Rangers." Zerak stated before suddenly Dragonshard let out a roar. "Did you say Power Ranger?!" Dragonshard questioned. "Ah I see your last defeat still stings a little my old, yes Power Ranger and one you might be looking forward to getting a little payback on." Zerak said with a snicker. "Who is this ranger?!" Dragonshard questioned. "while she's not a ranger herself she is with a ranger, the girl goes by the name Julia Chiang.." Zerak said as Dragonshard let loose an angry roar. "CHIANG! EVERY DAY I WAS LOCKED IN FAERUN I WAITED FOR THE DAY I COULD GET MY REVENGE ON CHIANG!" Dragonshard snarled.

"Consider Chiang and her ranger friends on the house!" Dragonshard shouted before disappearing. Meanwhile down on earth Zeran was eating his lunch before he stopped. 'why do I have this feeling my brother just pulled a stupid?' Zeran questioned. Back up in space Zerak smirked. "Now than Rita this Gnarly Gnome of yours." Zerak questioned causing Rita to nod. "Right, FINSTER!" Rita ordered before Rita's most loyal servant came into the room. "Yes my queen?" Finster questioned. "Go prepare the Gnarly Gnome!" Rita ordered as Finster bowed. "At once my queen." Finster stated before heading off to make the monster.

Back down on Earth Billy was groaning as Trini was slowly helping him up. "Billy you okay?" She questioned helping him over to the others. "My main brain what's up?" Zack questioned as Billy spoke. "Well, I'm intrigued by the Rhythmic modulation yes daunted by the coordinating movements of the appendages." Billy explained causing Zack to blink. "Say what?" Zack questioned before Julia came out with a plate of drinks for the group. "I'm going to guess he can't dance." Julia stated. "Precisely.." Billy groaned. "Right, Okay and spin!" Kimberly stated as the group watched on. "Hey you almost knocked me over!" One girl shouted as after a few moments the girl who caused that, Kimberly's friend named Melissa took off.

"Take a break okay guys?" Kimberly stated before turning off the music and making her way over to her friend. "What happened?" Kimberly asked in sign language. "You didn't step sideways and backed right into you?" Kimberly questioned before chuckling. "I'm sorry. I forgot to sign the moves, it was my fault." Kimberly signed before Melissa shook her head and signed back. "You think it was your fault because you're different?" Kimberly asked before shaking her head. "You're a very good dancer." She said before the two of them looked back to Billy and giggled before Kimberly signed. "And even hearing people make mistakes." Kimberly explained pointing to Billy as the two laughed.

Back up in space. "Music to get the power rangers?" Baboo asked. "It sounds a bit risky." Squatt stated. "Gentlemen, Gentlemen what's fun is taking over free will if you can't have a little fun?" Zeark questioned. Suddenly a strange creature popped out of the machine. It was a gnome looking creature with a accordion causing Zerak to blink. "An Accordion Rita? Really? Really?!" Zerak questioned. "Ah but it's not just any Accordion first take these ear muffs." Rita stated causing Zerak to blink but nod before herself, Goldar and Zerak put the earmuffs up.

Once they were on the Gnome began playing the musical instrument before the Putties and Iggy's began dancing at Random for a few moments before he stopped as the villains took off their muffs causing Zerak to chuckle. "Okay...I stand corrected." He said with a laugh. Zerak put a hand under his chin for a moment before snapping his fingers before an Idea popped in his head. "Rita this is good but allow me to add to it." Zerak stated before he flicked his wrist and summoned some strange flute from almost out of nowhere before handing the flute to the Gnarly Gnome. "What's that Zerak?" Rita questioned. "That my friend is one of my secret weapon, the flute used by the Pied Piper of Hamelin." Zerak explained causing Rita to look at him in shock. "Thats right Rita, you're looking at none other than The Pied Piper himself." Zerak stated with a small smirk.

"Wait you're the pied piper Zerak?" Rita questioned. "Guilty as charged Rita." Zerak said bowing like he had just completed a performance. "What ever happened to the kids Zerak?" Rita questioned curiously as Zerak smirked deviously. "That is my little secret Rita my dear. Now than! Gnarly Gnome!" Zerak ordered as the Gnarly Gnome fumbled with the flute before catching it and saluted towards Zerak. "First off, DON'T DROP THAT!" Zerak snapped in anger. "Secondly you will go down to earth, use your accordion to lure the girls into a set location and when the rangers arrive you will use this flute to turn the girls against the rangers!" Zerak stated. "You got it boss!" The Gnarly Gnome stated saluting before disappearing.

Meanwhile in an area outside of Angel Grove. "Hey, Julia, heads up!" Luke shouted before nailing her with a water balloon. "Oh now you're asking for it, Elis!" Julia shouted grabbing one herself chucking one at Luke who was able to dodge it no problem. "Ugh can you kids stop for a few moments I'm trying to light the grill." Landon called out to the two who were having their summer fun with the water balloons. "Perhaps I can help?" A voice said causing Landon to smile. "Oh thank you very-" He started before having to jump out of the way to avoid a flamethrower that looked like it belonged to a dragon.

"Okay who's the-" Landon started to shout before looking up before his face went white. "D-D-Dragonshard?!" Landon stated in shock before suddenly another flame came over nearly roasting Julia who dodged to the side. "Dragonshard?! Like the Chiang legend dad?!" Julia questioned. "Yeah sweetheart the very same." Landon stated. "Let's go you two! Luke!" Francine shouted causing Luke to nod flipping over Julia landing in fighting stance. 'even on memorial day Zerak can't take a break...' Luke groaned to himself.

"Well, Well what have we here, if it isn't Luke Elis, my dear friend Zerak the butcher sends his greetings." Dragonshard stated. "Zerak can shove those greetings up his ass today was memorial day and I was happy to have a day off before you showed up!" Luke snarled. "Harsh words but no mater you and the Chiang's die today Elis, PUTTIES! IGGYS!" Dragonshard snapped as a group of putties and Iggy's showed up in beams of grey and gold. "Oh if I haven't heard that one before ITS!" Luke started before stopping. "Wait if I morph here the Rangers cover will be blown Zerak you sneaky bastard..." Luke growled.

"Alright you bastards let's go!" Luke shouted as two putties charged in aiming for a punch to his face only for Luke to drop and punch them where the sun don't shine as they stumbled backwards. Two Iggy's came racing forward from two different sides as Luke jumped in the air causing them too collided with one another. "YIE!" they shouted before disintegrating before Landon and Julia's mouth dropped in shock. "Holy..." Julia started. "Julia! I've taught you better language than that!" Landon shouted cutting her off. "Can you blame me with what we are seeing dad?!" Julia shouted. "Eh point taken." Landon stated. Luke brought up his communicator. "Zeran, this is Luke to Zeran to read me?!" Luke shouted before dodging a few punches by the putties and elbowed them in the stomach. At that moment Zeran Smith was busy. Zeran stood at the Angel Grove World War II memorial in downtown Angel Grove Central Park. Zeran pulled out a handkerchief from his coat pocket and wiped his eyes.

Some of the names on the memorial he knew. Not many people knew but Zeran had been part of D-day and several other major battles in the Second World War. He'd seen his fair share of soldiers, some of whom had been good friends die in that war. Memorial Day was always a hard day for him. "So many people have no idea of the kind of price that was paid for their freedom. Some people have no understanding of the true significance of Memorial Day." Zeran sniffed and wiped his eyes before he spoke again, "Here's to you guys, we paid a hard price for defeating fascism. But it was worth it, I only wish I could've had the chance to turn that bastard Hitler into a toad or worse into a Jew." Zeran growled before just then Zeran's watch went off. Zeran felt his blood run cold! The watch beeped again. "No, no, no please tell me my brother didn't decide to launch an attack on today of all days?" Zeran groaned. The watch rang again. "Brother, so help me you're going to pay for this!" The wizard and teacher growled in annoyance. Zeran scampered over to a private spot and activated the communicator, "Zeran here," he said into the communicator.

"Zeran it's Luke, I need the Okay to morph! Me, my mother, Julia and her father were attacked by a creature known as Dragonshard!" Luke stated. If Zeran's blood could've run any more cold it would've as Zeran felt his heart leapt into his throat, "DRAGONSHARD!?" he yelped. "Yeah and- WHOA!" Luke shouted dodging a few fire blasts from Dragonshard. "STAND STILL SO I CAN HIT YOU RANGER!" Dragonshard snapped. Zeran winced and swore in Chinese and Zendarian. Finally he growled, "Why couldn't have Drizzt Do'Urden, Elminster, or one of the other heroes of the Forgotten Realms have taken care of that monster? The whole purpose of Lao and I sending that monster to faerun was so he could be dealt with by a powerful hero there. By all that's holy this is bad!" Zeran realizing that seconds counted made a decision., "All right, Luke-boy. The gloves are off, I repeat the gloves are off!" Zeran shouted

"Alright, Thanks Zeran!" Luke shouted jumping back a few times. "Julia! Mr. Chiang what you're about to see you must keep this between us." Luke stated causing them to blink. "Uh okay?" Landon stated in confusion. "IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Luke shouted placing his hands behind his back. Landon's face paled in stunned shock. "Did he just say it's Morphin' time!?" he yelped. Luke quickly brought out a morpher placing it in front of him. "Dad...is that?!" Julia questioned. Landon, usually a strong and confident military commander, began to shake as he recognized the thing from Chiang family legend. "I-I-I-I-It's a power morpher!" he said in a hoarse tone of voice. "**ANKYLOSAURS!**" Luke shouted before suddenly engulfed in a flash of Orange morphing into the Orange Mighty Morphin Power Ranger. "**MIGHTY MORPHIN! ORANGE RANGER! OYIA!**" Luke shouted causing Julia and Landon's mouths to drop however, Francine wasn't phased by this reveal.

"Alright fang freak let's go!" Luke shouted. "Putties! Iggy's destroy him!" Dragonshard shouted before the putties and Iggy's charged in towards Luke. "Oh please, where have I heard that before." Luke stated flipping forward before kneeling one Puttie in the stomach before ducking before one Puttie punched the other in the foot. Luke back flipped a few times before the Putties began fighting with each other as Dragonshard was steaming. "CAN'T YOU IDIOTS DO ANYTHING RIGHT?!" Dragonshard snapped. "Iggy's take care of this blasted ranger!" Dragonshard ordered in anger.

"IGGY!" They shouted chagrining Luke blocked a few of their strikes before grabbing their hands. "Here give each other a fist bump!" Luke shouted forcing their hands together causing them to explode before Luke flipped backwards and landed in fighting stance and taunted Dragonshard. "Never send an Iggy to do a Dragon's job..." Dragonshard growled in anger. "Alright Ranger YOU'RE MINE!" Dragonshard shouted chagrining in before Luke's arm and Dragonshard's claws clashed as Luke smirked a little bit. "Heh, for someone Zeran's embarrassed you don't seem all that." Luke stated causing Dragonshared to growl before they nailed each other blow for blow.

Suddenly Dragonshard pushed Luke away before slicing down on the chest area causing Sparks to fly sending him flying towards a tree causing Luke to groan. "LUKE!" Francine shouted in concern Luke slowly got to his feet though that one hit hurt. "Ugh why does that one hit feel like I just got a anvil dropped on my stomach." Luke coughed. Luke jumped up quickly looking towards Dragonshard. "POWER MACE!" Luke shouted before pulling out a mace like weapon before it flashed Orange turning into his Power Weapon. "How are you not phased by this Francine?!" Landon questioned while Luke charged forward at Dragonshard.

"Well it just so happens you're talking to the former leader of the Mighty Morphin Groovy Rangers." Francine stated causing Landon to look back at her in disbelief. "You were the leader of that group that saved woodstock?! Francine I learn more about you everyday!" Landon stated. Suddenly Luke was slashed down on as Sparks flew before he rolled downward being forced to Demorph. "Sweetie!" Francine shouted slowly helping Luke get to his feet. "Ow...Okay going to feel that in the morning..." Luke grunted in pain after more or less getting thrown around like a rag doll.

"Zeran! Its Luke do you read me?!" Luke shouted. "Yeah I heard you boy no need to shout trouble with Dragonshard?" Zeran questioned. "In more ways than one I need emergency teleportations for me, my mother and the Chiangs!" Luke stated. "Got it boy one emergency teleportation coming right up!" Zeran stated. Suddenly Luke was teleported in a stream of Orange, Landon and Francine in a stream of white and Red while Julie teleported in a stream of purple. Soon everyone landed in the command center. "Phew that was to freakin close..." Luke panted.

"Are you okay boy?!" Zeran shouted before teleporting into the command center. "EGAD! he did a number on you didn't he?!" Zeran questioned before pulling out his wand. "HEALUS!" Zeran shouted before healing the wounds of Luke. "AIYIYIYIYI! Luke! Francine are you okay!" Alpha called out before Francine bent down and hugged Alpha. "we're fine you silly robot." Francine stated. "Fine except that I just got my ass kicked by a humanoid dragon!" Luke shouted. "Uh is that a talking robot?" Julia questioned. "Huh? Oh me. I'm sorry where are my manners, my name is Alpha Five, I've heard of you Julia so you know my ethical circuits prevent me from being homophobic." Alpha said causing Julia grinned. "Well aren't you a cute little robot." Julia said patting him on the head. "Ohhh you're going to make my circuits overheat!" Alpha stated.

Suddenly however, two lightning bolts struck though. "Greetings Chiang's!" Zordon's voice boomed causing Landon to look up. "A talking head?!" Landon questioned. "HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY! SHOW SOME RESPECT THAT'S MY SENSEI!" Zeran snapped causing Zordon to chuckle. "Its quite already Apprentice considering my situation." Zordon stated. "Well...that's a technicality." Zeran humphed. "Okay...um did we just pop into middle of a twilight zone episode all we need now is Rod Serling to do his intro." Landon said before Zeran glared towards Zordon. "Sensei...don't...you...dare." Zeran stated.

"I'm sorry apprentice I must." Zordon said coughing. "Picture a family going on a journey beyond sight and sound, they've left angel grove they've entered the ranger zone." Zordon imitated before Landon threw his hands in the air. "THAT'S IT I'M OUT OF HERE!" Landon shouted. "Now, Now, Now Landon! please excuse my teacher, him and the altarians have a unique sense of humor." Zeran said though mentally groaning. "So uh...does someone wanna explain just what the hell is going on?!" Julia finally snapped. "In the words of the late Desi Arnaz would say I believe I've got some splainin to do."

"That is an understatement Zeran." Landon stated causing Zeran to nod. "Come over to the viewing globe." Zeran stated before the Chiang's followed him to the viewing globe that was blank. "Uh, Mr. Smith it's just a blank orb." Julia commented. Zeran face planted. "That's because I haven't said the code to play it yet young lady, you kids are always so impatient." Zeran muttered causing Landon to chuckle rubbing Julia's hair. "Zeran, I've been telling that to this one for years." Landon stated. "DAD!" Julia shouted blushing in embarrassment. "Alpha playback video, Code: Chinese Showdown." Zeran said causing Alpha to nod and pressed a few buttons before Julia and Landon looked into the viewing globe.

Julia looked into the viewing globe. Before her stood a vast and fertile land that she and Landon recognized from their family history. "Wait second," Julia commented. "That's ancient China." She stated in shock. Landon looked in the globe and nodded, "You're right, kiddo, it is." he stated before the image continued to play A voice roared in rage. On the vast and open field two large armies stood poised for battle One was led by a man in traditional garb of a Chinese warrior. The attire still stood out because it was purple in color. Leading the other side was someone Julia and Landon recognized from ancient lore. "Is that...?" Landon whispered. The man in a black Seth-like garb had been the one who had roared in rage. "**YOU CANNOT STOP ME!**" he shouted. "**CHINA WILL BECOME THE CENTER OF MY EMPIRE TO CLEANSE THE UNIVERSE OF FREE WILL, LAO CHIANG!**" Zerak shouted in nothing but pure hatred.

Julia and Landon's mouths dropped open in awe. Lao Chiang looked absolutely furious and at once ready to cry over...something. "You will not succeed, Butcher!" Lao snapped in reply. "You shall not have the the eternal throne of the Emperor. You have already taken too much from my homeland and myself! Now you will pay for your crimes against all of China!" Lao shouted in what could be described as a controlled anger. Lao then looked around and called out, "Are you ready my friend?" Lao questioned. A familiar figure dressed in blue and gold armor and a matching cape appeared beside the Chinese warrior. "Ready my friend!" the wizard said aiming his staff at the enemy army.

"Wait freeze!" Landon shouted before the globe froze before the two Chiangs looked back to Zeran, then back to the viewing globe than once again back to Zeran. "HI THERE!" He said with a cheeky grin. "What the- if your here, and there but how you're-" Landon started. "AIYIYIY LANDON DON'T!" Alpha shouted. "Young." He finished causing Alpha to sigh in relief. "Oh well uh thank you." Zeran said with a smile. "You see Landon...I'm from a world known as Zendaria." Zeran started. "**AH HA! I KNEW IT! I KNEW LIFE EXISTED OUTSIDE THIS WORLD!**" Julia shouted turning to her father. "Pay up dad!" Julia shouted placing her hand out. "Yeah yeah..." Landon said placing a 50 in her hand. "Just don't spend it all in one place dear." Landon said causing Zeran to blink in confusion. "Uh...did I miss something?" Zeran questioned.

"Oh me and my father made a bet about other life outside this planet you just proved me right Mr. Smith." Julia said pulling out her wallet before putting the 50 in and placed it back in her pocket. "Well okay then." Zeran said chuckling a little bit. "But yes, I'm original from from Zendaria but I am also Human we Zendarian's just have very long life spans." Zeran explained. "Now than, Alpha bring in "It" Zeran said causing Alpha to nod leaving the room causing Julia to blink. Once Alpha returned he held a case and once it was opened two items were in it, a strange saber and a watch causing Julia to blink in confusion. "This right here my dear," Zeran said taking the watch and placed it over her wrist. "Its a communicator whenever you spot anything out of the ordinary that would seem like it belongs to my brother, use this to get a hold of me and the rangers." Zeran explained as it made a test BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP causing Julia to chuckle. "So that was that so called Ring tone." She stated. "And this..." Zeran said taking a hilt before handing it to her before a blade extended from it showing a purple like blade. "Is the Star Saber my dear, one of my finest work and I made it designed to react to you and you alone." Zeran explained.

"Now than Julia, Landon!" Zordon Bellowed causing the two Chiang's to look up at him. "You must keep what you've seen here today a secret from everyone." Zordon explained causing Julia to chuckle. "Trust me, Zordon that is no problem if I spilled this I'd be on a one way ticket to straight jacket vile." Julia said causing Zeran to laugh a bit. "Well said Julia, well said. For now than let's head back to the juice bar." Zeran said before Zeran, Luke and Julia teleported out of the command center and Landon and Francine were teleported home. Today had been an interesting day for Julia.

At the juice bar the group was hanging around the same table before Julia finally began to speak. "So how long did you guys plan on keeping it a secret from me?" Julia questioned causing Zack to blink in confusion. "What you talkin about Julia?" Zack questioned. "Don't play dumb with me Zachary, your whole after school "Ranger" business." Julia commented causing the group outside Luke to sweat drop. Suddenly, Kimberly's deaf friend Melissa came racing and frantically signing to Jason. "Looks like she wants something, Luke do you know Sign Language?" Jason asked. "Hey don't look at me." Luke stated holding his hand up.

"Mr. Smith?" Jason asked causing Zeran to nod before looking towards Melissa. "First off young lady calm down and calmly explain what you saw." Zeran signed towards the young lady who began breathing a few times before she began to speak or sign as it was called. "My friends were taken away by some strange gnome holding an accordion and some strange flute." She explained causing Zeran's face to go deathly pale before he started to sign again. "Young lady if that flute is what I think it is, all things considered you're lucky to be alive. We'll handle this." Zeran said causing the girl to nod before taking off.

Zeran turned towards the Rangers. in the time they'd known the wizard they'd seen him express himself in soem very interesting ways. But the dark and haunted look on his afce was espcially troubling to them. "Mr. Smith? I don't like that look on your face." Jason stated before Billy spoke up. "Mr. Smith If you don't mind me saying that is the most disquiting look I've ever born witness to with my visual receptors." Billy stated. "TRANSLATION!" Luke shouted. "He means a rather disturbed look." Trini explained. "That cutie is an understatement, Mr. Smith whats going on?" Julia questioned. Zeran looked at the rangers and Julia before he spoke. "I never thought I'd see the day my brother would bring out that horrible thing again. That was no ordinary flute that Gnome was using. That Rangers, and Julia, was one of the most diabolical devices my brother has ever created! A musical instrument which he's used to bring massive pain and suffering to the masses over the centuries! Tell me, everyone, have you ever heard the story of the Pied Piper of Hamlin?" Zeran questioned.

"Who hasn't heard about that story would be a better question Mr. Smith." Jason said shuddering almost in horror. "No kidding Rats, showed up to the place, than this piper Zek-" Luke started before suddenly all the ranger's eyes widened. "No...please tell me this is some sort of Joke Mr. Smith." Kimberly stated. Zeran shivered and answered, "I genuinely wish it was Kimberly-girl. Those rats were in fact demon rats Zerak summoned and sent into town to trick the people of Hamilin. By the time I got there..." Zeran put his hands to his head as if the weight of the world was on his shoulders, and in a sense it was. "It was already too late, Zerak had already taken the children off to some god awful fate. The only one who managed to survive was a young crippled boy who had bad legs." Zeran explained almost shivering.

"That son of a bitch..." Julia stated tightening her fists. "Come on guys we gotta save the kids before its too late." Jason stated. "Whoa hold on a moment Jason if we go charging in without a plan we are likely to get destroyed." Julia stated. "You got a plan?" Jason asked before an evil smirk came across Julia's face. "As a matter of fact, I do." Julia said before turning to Zeran. "Zeran do you have any sort of noise canceling earphones?" Julia questioned. Zeran opened his jacket as his face furrowed. "Hmm, let me see here." Zeran then searched his pockets. The first thing pulled out was a first edition copy of 'To Kill a Mockingbird'. Zeran chuckled sheepishly. "I must simply finish reading that sometime. Fascinating story. Gregory Peck's performance in the Movie version was heart wrenching." He stated before Zeran continued to look in his pockets. Next thing he drew out...were several apple cores. "Ewwwww," was all the wizard could say. Zeran returned to searching...and this time pulled out some tiny earpieces that had glowing runes on them that had the Chinese symbol of silence.

"Perfect..." Julia stated taking the set and placed them in her ears. "You guys go from the front and I'll sneak up from behind." Julia stated causing the group to nod racing out of the room. Soon Mellissa lead the group to a nearby cave. "Right there?" Jason asked causing her to nod. "Okay Mellissa you go to hiding we will take it from here." Kimberly signed causing the girl to nod taking off. "Alright guys IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Jason shouted as everyone pulled out their morphers.

**ANKYLOSAURS!**

**MASTODON!**

**PTERODACTYL!**

**TRICERATOPS!**

**SABER-TOOTH TIGER!**

**TYRANNOSAURUS!**

**POWER OF THE MORPHIN GRID! DAO JIN!**

"**POWER RANGERS!**" They all called out before The Gnarly Gnome suddenly appeared outside the cave with the girls. "Hand over the girls Ugly!" Jason shouted. "Oh look who it is! The power rangers!" The Gnarly Gnome stated before starting to play the flute after putting it to his lips as the girls slowly made their way towards the rangers. "Dance my pretties and destroy the power rangers." The Gnome stated. "This is low even for you brother...any time now Julia-girl..." Zeran muttered. Suddenly a purple stream appeared behind the Gnome before WACK! Suddenly the staff whacked the gnome over the head causing him to drop the Flute as the figure caught it. "Zeran, Catch!" Julia shouted throwing it to Zeran.

Zeran caught the flute and smirked in grim satisfaction. "Zerak i have waited so long to deal with this horrible invention of yours!" Zeran stated before suddenly Zeran threw the flute into the air and aimed his staff at it. "FLAAAAARE UP NOOOOOOOOOOW!" he shouted before a massive stream of fire launched from his staff and struck the flute. The flute let out a huge explosion meanwhile up in space Zerak was losing his mind. "NO! THE FLUTE and that girl...wait..." Zerak stated before his eyes flared up in anger. "CHIANG! CHIANG! CHIANG! CHIANG! BROTHER YOU CONTINUE TO GET IN MY WAY!" Zerak shouted in anger down on earth Julia blinked. "Why do I feel like someone just shouted my last name four times?" Julia questioned.

"NO NO NO! YOU RUINED THE PLAN! I WAS SUPPOSED TO WIN!" The Gnome shouted almost whining. "Would you like some cheese with that whine? time to end this!" Julia stated lifting her sword into the air. "STAR SABER FULL POWER!" Julia shouted as it glowed before she charged in and sliced down on the Gnome. "Owie..." He said collapsing before falling down and exploded. Suddenly however, before Julia could react a dragon creature came racing in and slammed into Julia sending her crashing into a nearby tree. "JULIA!" Zeran shouted in concern before the rangers turned their attention to the creature...it was Dragonshard.

"YOUR NOT GOING ANYWHERE RANGERS!" Dragonshard roared. "Ugh this freak just doesn't know when to give up." Luke stated getting in fighting stance. "HEALUS!" Zeran shouted healing Julia's wounds. Dragonshard took to the sky before coming back down and zoomed though the rangers slicing through them causing sparks to fly from their suits sending them tumbling downward. Zeran's eyes widened, "WIngs? He couldn't fly before. that's a dirty bit of cheating Dragonshard!" Zeran snapped. Dragonshard let out a roar before turning around and let lose a breath of fire towards Zeran nearly roasting him and Julia just barely missing.

Zeran yelped as he leapt away, "WHOA, TOASTY!" He yelped. Dragonshard smirked before zooming back though the rangers sending them tumbling down again. Luke slowly got up and growled before a lightbulb came to his head. "Zeran! can you pardon the pun but de wing the Dragon?" Luke questioned. Zeran's face curled into an angry look. "That's it! It's time for this overgrown lizard to have his pilot's license revoked!" Zeran shouted. Suddenly Zeran jumped on Dragonshard's back before starting to ride him bucking bronco style. "GET ALONG LITTLE DOGGIE!" Zeran shouted causing the rangers to sweatdrop.

"GET OFF ME, WIZARD!" Dragonshard growled in anger trying to shake him off. "Okay but first," Zeran said before tapping the wings with his staff before they suddenly disapeared. "Huh? My wings!" Dragonshard shouted before starting to glide to a crash before Zeran jumped off of him. "Have a nice trip Dragonshard, See ya next FALL!" Zeran said before howling with laugher coming to a drop in a twirling like fashion. "Rangers finish this." Zeran stated as the rangers nodded before connecting their weapons with the Power Sword.

**POWER AX!**

**POWER BOW!**

**POWER DAGGERS!**

**POWER LANCE!**

**POWER MACE!**

"**Power Sword!**" Jason shouted jumping in the air before placing it on top of the Blaster before landing having it aimed towards Dragonshard who was slowly getting up. "Uh can we talk about this?!" Dragonshard questioned. "You had that chance early fang face! FIRE!" Jason shouted before a huge beam shot out blasting Dragonshard right through the stomach. "Oof...well back to the forgotten realms for me..." Dragonshard muttered before collapsing onto the ground before exploding.

"NO! NO! NO! I WON'T HAVE THIS!" Zerak shouted before preparing some lighting in his hand, meanwhile Rita prepared her wand. "MAGIC WAND! MAKE THE GNARL GNOME GROW!" Rita shouted launching her wand down to the planet earth. "POWERS OF DARKNESS MAKE DRAGONSHARD GROOOW!" Zerak shouted launching lighting onto the remains of Dragonshard. Suddenly the two of them began reforming and shot up to economy size. "Whoa man I feel like I'm on top of the world!" Gnarly Gnome shouted. Suddenly the center of Dragonshard's chest began to glow green brightly encasing him in some strange crystal for a moment.

Suddenly his eyes re opened and he broke out of the Crystal. He had a diffrent form on him now He was now more dark looking with a green looking crystal coming from out of his back and chest, along with spikes coming out from all over his body. "READY FOR ROUND TWO RANGERS?!" Dragonshard asked with a loud roar. "Eh heh, oh crap." Zeran stated with a sweat drop. "Julia you might want to let us handle this." Luke stated causing Julia to nod. "Don't need to tell me twice!" Julia stated taking off out of there. "Alright Zeran we need a plan here fast." Jason stated. "Jason you guys go deal with The Gnarly Gnome, me and Mr. Smith will deal with the Dragon bastard." Luke stated. "You got it man." Jason stated before the rangers extended their hands to the sky. "WE NEED DINOZORD POWER NOW!" Jason and the others shouted before the Tyrannosaurus, Triceratops, Mastodon, Saber-Tooth Tiger and Pterodactyl Dinozord began making their way towards the rangers before the Rangers jumped in the air landing in their zords. "ANKYLOSAURS DINOZORD POWER!" Luke shouted to the sky before the Ankylosaurs came racing from the forest into the fray of battle as Luke jumped into his zord ready to do battle.

"Ankylasaurs convert to warrior mode NOW!" Luke shouted placing his Power Coin into the slot. 'Warrior mode has been activated.' The machine echoed before suddenly it slowly began standing up and the main back flipped forward revealing a head and the legs turned into feet before the arms popped out of the side. "Lets go Orange Ranger!" Dragonshard stated and flung his tail nailing Luke's Megazord right in the stomach as sparks flew from the Megazord. "Luke you alright?!" Zeran called up. "Yeah I'm fine damn did this guy get stronger when Zeran made him grow or something?!" Luke questioned.

Dragonshard charged in before slicing Luke a few times followed by a tail smack onto the chest sending the Megazord rolling to the ground causing Luke to growl using the controls to slolwly get back to his feet. "Alright, Enough of this crap POWER CLUB!" Luke shouted before the weapon that had been called suddenly came crashing down onto earth as the Megazord picked it up before its eyes glowed.

**NO ONE WILL EVER TAKE THEM DOWN THE POWER LIES ON THEIR SIIIIIIIIIIDE! GO GO POWER RANGERS! GO GO POWER RANGERS!**

"Uh..timeout?" Dragonshard asked. "Too late, three strikes YOU'RE OUT!" Luke shouted motioning the club motion as the Ankylosaurs megazord revved the weapon up before smacking Dragonshard right in the face. "Ow...I'm out of scales..." he said collapsing onto the ground exploding. Meanwhile Jason and the others had been struggling with the Gnome for a bit.

"Power up the Mega Sword!" Jason stated before suddenly a sword crashed into the ground before the Dino Megazord picked it up its eyes glowing red. Suddenly the Gnome let lose electricity that seemed to completely miss the Dino Megazord. "Strike three you're out!" The rangers shouted before revving up the sword as lighting struck down on it before they struck the gnome who fell backwards and then exploded.

"Another Victory for free will!" Zeran shouted as the group was cheering among each other. "Alright Power Rangers, Lets go get the girls and take them home." Jason stated. Backdown on the ground the girls were waking up. "So like what happened?" One girl asked while Jason and the others were helping them up. "Melissa ran for help when this totally mankey monster hypnotised you and turned you against the Power Rangers." Kimberly explained. "So like without that strange Wizard and Julia." Zack stated. "We could've been under his spell forever!" the friend said again. "Mhmm." Kimberly stated. "Hey we owe you big time." She said before giving Melissa a hug.

"Alright lets go get some ice cream huh?" Zack suggested as everyone nodded in agreement with a smile before taking off. Meanwhile up in space, things were not so friendly. "NO! NO! NO! NOT AGAIN! DAMN YOU BROTHER!, DAMN YOU ZORDON!. DAMN YOU CHIANG! DAMN YOU RANGERS!" Zerak shouted in anger slamming his staff down. "WHY CAN'T ME AND ZERAK DEPEND ON YOU DEWBS FOR ANYTHING?! FREE WILL WOULD BE OURS IF YOU HAD HELPED!" Rita snapped at Babboo and Squatt. "Next time Rangers and brother next time..." Zerak growled in anger. Back at the juice bar Julia came over to the group with a plate of Sodas. "Direct from Ernie Soda's on the house!" Julia said with a grin placing the plate down causing the place to cheer. "And to our guest of honor." Jason said as everyone held up their drinks. "To Melissa." Everyone said with a laugh before suddenly out of everyone's Watches only Luke's went off causing him to slowly get up. "Excuse me a moment guys." Luke stated before disappearing as Zeran rose an eyebrow. "Luke my boy...what are you up to.." Zeran pondered...another day, another monster stopped.


	6. A Sickening Halt

Another day had come to Angel Grove as we join our villains up in space, Zerak The Butcher was making his way into the room after letting his frustrations out on some foot soldier after yet ANOTHER plan ruined by the Power Rangers. "Ah much better now that my anger is out of the way lets see what those rangers are-" Zerak started before suddenly a loud sneeze was heard causing Zerak to blink before lighting nearly shocked Baboo as he jumped out of the way. Followed by another sneeze as Zerak made his way into the room this time Squatt got shocked with a light bolt sending him flying into a bucket of water causing Zerak to sweat drop.

"Alright, what the hell is going on?" Zerak questioned before Rita turned around causing Zerak's eyes to widened when he saw Rita. Her face and body was currently covered in purple dots. Kind of like Hopamalongotosis which Merlin gave to Madam Mim before he brought out a watch that brought up the Calendar. "Let's see here..." Zerak stated looking over the Calendar before his face went white. "Uh-oh..." Zerak muttered to himself. "Goldar get Rita up to her room." Zerak ordered. "But Lord Zerak-" Goldar started. "NO BUTS! The last thing I need is to catch the Sardovian flu!" Zerak barked. "Uh yes Lord Zerak lets go Empre-" Goldar started before Rita sneezed letting loose a shot of lighting before it shocked Baboo. "YEOW!" Babbo shouted as Goldar helped Rita up to her room. "Well that was ELECTRIFYING!" Zerak said with a laugh. Meanwhile down on earth in the command center. "AHH CHOO!" Came the voice of Zordon as one part of the command center malfunction causing Zeran to sigh. "even when trapped in a time warp..." He said before muttering to himself. 'good thing I took a trip to mystica to get my Sardovian Flu shot.' Zeran said with a grin.

"Aiyiyiy what do we do with Zordon out of commision for at least a week!" Alpha yelled holding its head. "Alpha you forget, I'm zordon's apprentice and i'm quite capable in my own right." Zeran stated. "That's not what I'm worried about with Zordon having the flue with that last sneeze disabled the Viewing Globe." Alpha yelled. "Disabled the- oh bloody hell.." Zeran muttered. Suddenly back up in space Zerak was washing his hands before suddenly a shadow creature appeared next to him. "Master." The shadow creature stated. This was Roarshar Zerak's most loyal servant. "AH Roarshar...my faithful minion what do you have to report." Zerak questioned.

"Rather GOOD news Master, it seems your old teacher has caught the flu." He explained. "sooo Even in his warp my old teacher catches this flu...how DELICIOUS!" Zerak said before raised an eyebrow. "That's all well and good but why bring this up?" Zerak questioned. His shadower minion then started laughing rather deviously. "Roarshar you know I always like when you laugh like that." Zerak commented. "Well it just so happens his last ahem episode with the flu disabled the viewing globe." Roarshar stated. "The viewing globe is- in the words of the immortal bard this has the potential for much mischief." Zerak said with a laugh.

At the Juice bar it seemed like some food fair was going on as one dish from every place across the globe was in the juice bar as Zeran had teleported outside before quickly zooming in as he had news to tell the rangers racing over to them only to suddenly start smelling something coming from outside. "Ugh can someone give me a hand with this?!" came the voice of Julia Chiang trying to push in a rolling cart with a big bowl of what looked like Chill. "Hey how about us." A voice said. "Yeah what about us." Another said with a laugh as Julia looked up and groaned to see Bulk and Skull. "Ugh someone who ISN'T a complete Moron?!" Julia growled. "Hold on Julia.." Jason stated before the rangers raced over slowly helping Julia push the cart with the Chili into the room. Once it was inside Julia wiped her forehead. "Thanks guys.." Julia stated the group nodded clapping hands with her before Zeran took a sniff. "Hmmm Smells good.." Zeran stated lifting up the spoon and took a sip. "NO NO NO !" Julia shouted. "What? I'm fin-" Zeran started before suddenly he paused before his face started steaming up red. "YEEEEWOCH! MILK! MILK!" Zeran screamed his mouth more or less on fire as Julia ducked down pulling out a jug of Milk handing it to Zeran causing him to chug it down before painting.

"Okay Julia Girl, what the hell was in that Chili?" Zeran questioned causing Julia to shrug casually. "Eh just you know the Chiang Secret Sauce no biggie." Julia said with a small giggle as Zeran sweat dropped. "Next time warn me girl.." Zeran said causing Julia to chuckle. "I did try to Mr. Smith, you took a sip to quickly." She said with a sweet smile. Meanwhile back up in space Zerak's newest scheme was being put into action as Baboo and Squatt had brought Zerak his summoning equipment. Zerak got an evil smirk across his face before speaking. "Sudrah Nekchala Etherium Darkos! I summon forth from the darkest depths of the netherworld. Come and join my forces Lord of Lies, master of deception. COME FORTH NIGHT CREEPERRRRRRRRR!" Zerak shouted. Suddenly a stream of dark energy shout out before a Humanoid shaped creature with Long Clawed Fingers, Blazing Red Eyes Cavnis mouth with ghostly white sharp teeth slowly stepped out of the portal. "Lord Zerak.." He said bowing respect before baboo spoke. "Uh Lord Zerak who's the freak?" He questioned as his eyes flashed before speeding faster than light grabbing him by the neck. "FREAK?! Do I need to bite your head off." He snapped.

"Easy Night Creeper I have a special task for you my friend but first, FINSTER!" Zerak shouted before the strange monster maker came racing in. "Yes Lord Zerak?" Finster questioned. "We need a monster to keep the other rangers distracted while Night Creeper deals with Julia." Zerak stated. "How about the Pudgy Pig he shall eat everything in sight." Finster suggested. "Eats everything in sight? Ahhh...BRILLIANT!" Zerak said with a sadistic smirk on his face. "Make it so Finster.." Zerak stated before Finster bowed in respect heading off to make his monster.

In the monster manufacture machine it was starting to go haywire for a few moments before suddenly it spat out a ravenous pig monster Once it exited into the room where Zerak was at Zerak smirked. "Perfect, this time Power Rangers you're Finished!" Zerak stated with a laugh. Down on earth Julia was waving bye to the others. "Bye guys and Bulk...Skull if I discover even ONE drop of that chili gone by tomorrow..." She said before cracking her knuckles. "Got me?" She questioned sweetly.

On her way home however, everything seemed all well and good before suddenly she was surrounded by a group of Putties and Iggys. "IGGY!" The Iggys shouted as the Putties made their usual sound. "Oh son of a bitch you bone heads again..." Julia stated throwing her backpack to the side. "Let's go punks..." Julia shouted as two Iggy's charged in only for Julia to jump over two of them and grabbed them by the face and slammed them together as they made a screech before exploding.

"OIYA! HIYA!" Julia shouted slamming her elbow right into one of the Putties stomachs only to roundhouse kicked one to the side as she back flipped a few times before landing on the ground giving the foot soldiers the "Bring it" sign only to feel feel a claw nearly come at her as she jumped out of the way to see a strange shadow like creature. "That was close..." She said before feeling her face and growled in anger. "You little bitch..." Julia growled. "Aww what's wrong little ranger, did I hurt your pretty face?" The creature questioned. Julia pulled out a blade from behind her that than shined a glowing purple. "Now you're asking for it pal.." Julia snarled.

Meanwhile back at the Juice par suddenly the group heard the beep from their watches. "Huh? aww man again..." Jason growled the group was the only one here at the moment cleaning up the food fair for tomorrow. "Now, now, Jason-boy," Zeran chided. "You know when duty calls..." Zeran started. "Yeah I know Mr. Smith I know." Jason stated before the group looked around for a moment. "Coast is clear man." Zack stated. "Jason here." Jason said into the communicator. "Rangers, Apprentice you are needed at the park, Julia is under attack by a creature known as Night Creeper." Zordon explained. "Night Creeper?" Trini questioned. "What is Zerak running out of name ideas?" Kimberly asked as the group, outside Zeran were laughing.

Zeran sighed. "Rangers, things are not what they seem. I know Night Creeper. It's a nasty creature from the netherworld. It's a formidable monster that shouldn't be taken lightly." Zeran explained. "Netherworld?! What could they want with Julia?" Kimberly questioned. "Hmm..." The Rangers thought for a moment. "Uh guys.." Trini started as the group looked at her. "With all due respect I don't think we have time to think on this." Trini stated. "Trini's right guys.. Let's do this." Luke said getting in front of the group. "IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Luke shouted as the rangers pulled out their morphers.

**ANKYLOSAURS!**

**MASTODON!**

**PTERODACTYL!**

**TRICERATOPS!**

**SABER-TOOTH TIGER!**

**TYRANNOSAURUS!**

The rangers flipped into action as Julia panted her Star Saber energy was running low. "Hands off our friend! Power Claymore!" Luke shouted pulling out his Claymore, Power Weapon as the rangers got in defensive position. The rangers looked over Night Creeper as Kimberly shivered. "Okay ewww." Kimberly muttered. "Ah Rangers so glad you could make it now it's time for the MAIN COURSE!" He shouted reading his weapons. The creature charged in and sliced down on the rangers in a lightning quick pace sending them flying backwards. "What the?! I couldn't even see where he came from!" Luke shouted.

"Let's see where am I now Rangers..." he said disappearing. "Invisibility?! Schmuck move brother..." Zeran muttered. "Well two can play at that game." Zeran said. Using his magical senses he snuck up on Night Creeper before dumping Talcium Powder on him. Suddenly he was made visible. "WHAT?! You little-" The Night Creeper shouted trying to slice him as Zeran flipped over night creeper. "Temper temper.." Zeran said with a wag of his finger. "Nay nay poo poo." Zeran taunted as Night Creeper growled. "Night Creeper...retreat I have a plan.." Came the voice Zerak in Night Creeper's mind as he growled. "We will meet again Rangers..." He said upon disappearing. "Are you okay?" Luke asked as the rangers came over as Julia hit the hand away. "I'm fine damn it..." She cursed slowly heading off causing Zeran to sigh as he was starting to see the Chiang in Julia. "Oh Lao why did you and your descendant have to be so stubborn.." Zeran questioned.

The next day at School thing had seemed to be going well...however, Jason seemed a bit out of it as Luke kept his eye on Jason and noticed something...he had fallen asleep in class. Luke quickly raised his hand up. "Yes ." One Brian Banger questioned in annoyance. "Er I forgot my book in Mr. Smith's class may I go get it?" Luke asked as he rolled his eyes. "Fine...but make it quick..." He grumbled as Luke nodded placing his backpack over his shoulder racing out of the room. With Zeran, the teacher and wizard was humming to himself while grading papers. "Ah billy another A to add to your impressive amount of A's already." Zeran said with a chuckle after finishing grading Billy's recant test. Suddenly Zeran heard a knock. "Come in." He stated as the door opened up as Luke entered the room. "Ah good Zeran, I caught you in time." Luke stated closing the door behind. Zeran smiled, "Hello, Lucas, what brings you to my humble classroom today?" Zeran questioned.

Zeran smiled., "Oh do relax, boy. Now what's the situation?" He questioned. "It's "Ranger Situation" Mr. Smith." Luke stated pointing to the walls to point out that their voices may be able to be heard. Zeran sat straight up in his chair. "Oh I see," Zeran looked around before he snapped his fingers of his ring hand triggering the silencing field in the room. "What's going on?" He questioned. "Its Jason he's been acting weird lately I mean really weird. Arriving late to class, falling asleep in class and today he forgot his backpack." Luke explained. Zeran's face furrowed. "His backpack? That's very strange that backpack as I remember was gift given to him by his biological father before he died in that Shuttle accident. Falling asleep in class has never been his style since he goes to bed early enough. Hmm anything else?" Zeran question.

"And he left this just lying around with his locker wide open today." Luke explained before pulling out the Tyrannosaurus Power Morpher. He left his Power Morpher behind?!" Zeran yelped. A thought bubble appeared over Zeran. A picture of denmark appeared and big red words read 'Something is rotten in'."Yeah that alone makes me think, that isn't Jason." Luke explained. Zeran nodded and answered, "Agreed let's keep a close eye on him."

The day went on and everything seemed fine until later that day at the Juice bar Luke was eavesdropping on his friends. "Give up on this fight?! Jason you trippin man we been fighting this war for what a couple months now and you all of a sudden want to throw everything we've fought for away?!" Zack snapped. Luke in the shadows brought up his communicator. "Luke to the command center do you read me Alpha?" Luke questioned. "Loud and Clear Luke what can I do for you homie." He questioned as Luke sighed. "You've been hanging out with Zack again haven't you?" He questioned as Alpha chuckled. "I've been learning the language of the hood, homie." The robot responded. "Alright, listen I need you to do a quick scan of Jason for me." Luke stated as Alpha began typing into the controls for a few moments thats all Luke heard before suddenly. "AIYIYIYIYI! Luke I'm getting two signals of the same Signature!" Alpha stated. "As I thought do a scan of the one in the Juice bar I need to be sure." Luke stated as Alpha nodded beginning to work his stuff. Again another few moments silence.

"Aiyiyiyi! Luke that's the Night Creeper's signature!" Alpha cried as Luke growled. "Just as I thought and perfect timing to..looks they are heading out to the park now." Luke said quickly following them out of the Juice Bar. Once in the park Jason turned around. "So what you say guys?" He questioned. "I SAY EAT MY FOOT FAKER!" Luke's voice shouted as he flipped over the group and nailed Jason right in the face with a swift kick. Luke quickly landed as Jason quickly went skidding along the ground. "Luke!" Zack shouted as Luke quickly got up. "Alright drop the act, Faker..." Luke growled as Jason slowly stood up laughing madly before a dark shadow surrounded him before revealing the Night Creeper. "Hahahaha! Very good Orange Ranger." The Night Creeper laughed evilly. "Your acting sucked Monster alright guys IT-" Luke started before the creature disappeared. "morphin time..." He growled.

After the night creepers disappearance The rest of the first day seemed to go well however, the second day things started to go off again. The next day at school things seemed Odd as Luke seemed to walk in a little late not to mention having forgot his books and such as Zeran rose an eyebrow but shook his head and began to teach his class. However, come later in the day Francine was slowly walking into the school. "Zeran, there you are." Francine stated as Zeran looked up and blinked. "Er Francine-girl is something the matter?" he questioned. "Have you seen Lucas? He didn't come home yesterday." Francine stated frantically worried. "Didn't come-" Zeran questioned as suddenly his mind started rolling like crazy with the words "Denmark, Something is rotten in!". "Luke didn't come home...but he was just in class...okay something is not right here..." Zeran muttered to himself placing a hand under his chin.

Suddenly however, they heard loud banging as Zeran blinked slowly walking towards the Janitor's closet slowly opening the door and was about to pull his staff out. "LUCAS!" Francine shouted as Zeran wasted little time to bend down and untied the mouth part from Luke who coughed. "First off Mom, you know I hate being called Lucas. Secondly could you have left me in there any longer Zeran?!" Luke stated as Zeran chuckled rather sheepishly. "Sorry boy.." Zeran muttered as he slowly untied Luke's arms and legs as the Orange ranger slowly got up growling in anger.

Later that day however, Luke and the others were playing in the park before Francine tapped him on the shoulder as he turned around WHAM! Francine nailed Luke on the face sending him flying against the ground. "THATS FOR POSING AS MY SON YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Francine snapped in anger. "EEP! and this Francine-Girl is why I NEVER want to get on your bad side." Zeran stated as Francine cracked her knuckles. "No one and I do mean NO ONE! messes with my boy AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!" Francine snarled. Lucas went flying before this one suddenly went in a poof as the Night Creeper kicked up and growled. "Damn you Francine!" He snarled. "WE WILL MEET AGAIN THIS ISN'T OVER!" He shouted disappearing.

Up in space The Night Creeper let out a roar. "DAMN THOSE RANGERS!" The Night Creeper snapped in anger. "Hmmm...those Power Rangers are proving more difficult than normal..." Zerak growled to himself. "Well than...I guess it's time for a woman's touch...heheheHAHAHAHAHA!" Zerak laughed as lightning struck around the castle. "Oh geeze baboo he's really scary when he gets like this." Squatt stated. "Yeah I'd hate to get on his bad side." Baboo stated.

The following day at school things seemed normal however, in class was when things started getting a bit...strange. "Trini enough! We need to focus." Julia sneered. "Aww come on cutie I'm sure Zeran can give us a pass." She purred. "What the hell has gotten into you today?!" She questioned. Zeran suddenly stopped short muttering to himself "Trini, wanting to take a pass from class? It's not like she's doing bad. She's actually acing my class." He stated before suddenly Zeran's face furrowed in suspicion. "There's something very odd going on here." He muttered.

After class after everyone had left outside of Julia. The young woman walked forward stopping in front of Zeran. "Zeran can we talk?" Julia questioned. "Uh yes Julia?" Zeran questioned. "Trini Seemed a bit odd today, a bit more flirtatious than she's ever been it's very odd." Julia stated as Zeran scoffed. "Oh bah she's probably just coming out of her shell and-" He started as Julia began tapping her foot. "Zeran..." Julia stated causing the teacher to sigh in defeat. "You're right...it's just..I was hoping." He muttered.

"Hoping?" Julia questioned. "Er nothing nothing. Oh my look at the time tata!" Zeran said zooming out of the room causing Julia to blink. "Okaaay?" She questioned. "Phew okay that was a close one.." Zeran said as he looked around and made sure the close was clear. "Alright Alpha teleport me in." Zeran stated. "I see you nearly blew it apprentice." A amused yet annoyed voice boomed through his communicator. Zedran cringed. "I forgot Zordon-sensei seems to have eyes in the back of his head." Zeran muttered to himself. "Beaming you in now Zeran, Aiyiyiyi..." Alpha muttered pressing a few buttons teleporting Zeran into the command center.

"Alright apprentice what's the situation?" Zordon questioned. "Nothing serious I hope I just need a quick scan on Trini." Zeran stated as Zordon nodded "Right Apprentice, ALPHA!" Zordon bellowed. After a few moments of pressing a few buttons before suddenly "AIYIYIYI! Zeran we are picking up two signatures!" Alpha cried out. "As I thought okay...enough no more Mr. Nice Wizard..." Zeran growled to himself teleporting off towards where the group was last known at. Out at the park things seemed normal before suddenly Zeran tackled Trini to the ground as the rangers shot up in confusion as Zeran was more or less tackling Trini while an Anime style dust cloud. To add to it Zeran was snarling in a language most of the rangers couldn't understand. "Um...what?" Kimberly said openly perplexed. "What the HELL is Mr. Smith saying?" Luke asked. "I believe that Mr. Smith is speaking in Mandarin Chinese, one of the native languages of China." Billy explained. Jason groaned and sighed, "And..what exactly is he saying?" He asked. "I believe that for the mental benefit of all people here it would be best if I refrained from informing you as the language is quite...profane in its origins." Billy explained. Luke thought how he must be going crazy as he understood what Billy was saying. Zach spoke what Luke was thinking. "In other words main brain we don't wanna' know." Zack stated. "Affirmative." Billy answered.

When the smoke cleared however, now they were seeing...TWO ZERAN's?! "Okay this just went to a ten on the weirdness scale..." Kimberly stated. "Man how do we figure out who is the real Zeran?" Jason grumbled. "I think I have an idea. Let's morph and up and prepare the Power Blaster it's time we put an end to this posing once and for all ITS MORPHIN TIME!" Luke shouted as all the rangers pulled out their morphers.

**ANKYLOSAURS!**

**MASTODON!**

**PTERODACTYL!**

**TRICERATOPS!**

**SABER-TOOTH TIGER!**

**TYRANNOSAURUS!**

Once Morphed up while the two Zeran's were still fighting the rangers wasted little time and pulled out the power weapons. "Alright time to see which one of these two is the imposter!" Jason stated preparing his sword as it turned into the Power Sword. "Got that right," Zach stated preparing his Ax. "Theres only room on this Planet for one Mr. Smith." Zack stated. "Face it who ever is the imposter, you can't beat the Power Rangers." Billy stated preparing the Power Lance. "Why don't you save us the trouble and show yourself." Luke stated preparing the orange power sword. "Before you get hurt!" Trini stated preparing the Power Daggers. "And Tell Zerak to get off this planet while he still has a choice in the matter." Kimberly stated preparing the Power Bow. The two stopped fighting and began shouting about shooting the other one.

"Alright you two Order in the court!" Luke finally snapped to get their attention. Without missing a beat both of them said at the same time. "I'll have a ham on rye, with lettuce and pickles. hold the onions." They said before dieing of laughter. "Alright that was the easy one, time for the tough one old man." Luke stated with a small smirk this would prove who the imposter was. "Alright boy." One said before the other one snapped. "HEY WHO YOU CALLING A WRINKLY PRUNE FACED GIT!" He snapped as Luke charged in before knocking the one who had been calm to the side with the orange power sword.

The other Zeran coughed before being reverted back to the Night Creeper as the other rangers got behind Luke all preparing their power weapons. "How?! How were you able to tell it was me?!" He hissed. "Well for starters you reeked of evil, secondly only the real Zeran reacts to being called O.L.D" Luke explained as Nightcreeper growled before reading the blades in his hands. "Than I guess I'll just have to DESTROY YOU ALL!" He shouted charging into the rangers.

"POWER RANGERS!" The group shouted as Zack dodged one of the claws turning around before slicing down on the night creeper as sparks flew sending him flying backwards a few spaces. "Alright let's put them together, Luke keep him busy?" Jason asked as Luke nodded charging in and traded blows with the night creeper with the orange power sword.

"Pathetic Orange Ranger you die today!" Night Creeper shouted as Luke clashed with the blade again and smirked. "Yeah as If I haven't heard that one before!" Luke shouted breaking the clash with a parry and slicing down on the Night Creeper a few times sending sparks flying. "Guys any time?!" Luke questioned. "Right let's finish this night freak!" Jason stated putting his power sword out as all the power weapons excluding Luke's Orange Power Sword connected as electricity move between them.

**POWER AX!**

**POWER BOW!**

**POWER DAGGERS!**

**POWER LANCE!**

"**POWER SWORD!**" Jason shouted jumping in the air before placing the sword on top of the combined weapons as Luke dodged out of the way while the night creeper was coming to. "Luke?" Jason called as Luke back flipped and slashed the orange power sword as it turned into the mace. "**POWER MACE!**" Luke shouted as the mace wrapped around the blaster before the spiked part was placed on the tip of the blaster. "FIRE!" The rangers shouted as the spiked ball got sent launching along with five other colored beams colliding with the Night Creeper. "NOOOO WHAT A WORLD!" He shouted as the rangers turned around weapons in hand as the night creeper collapsed and exploded.

Up and space Zerak was losing it in anger. "NO! NO! NO! I WAS SO CLOSE! THIS WILL NOT HAPPEN! POWERS OF DARKNESS MAKE MY MONSTER GRO- AH AH AH ACHOO!" Zerak shouted with a sneeze. Suddenly purple dots suddenly began appearing all over Zerak's face. "No no no! I've contracted the Sardoviun Flu!" He screamed. "Ahh Lord Zerak lets get you up to bed." Goldar stated pushing Zerak up stairs. "Damn You rangers ACHOO!" Zerak stated sneazing again. Backdown on Earth the rangers were waiting before Luke blinked. "Uh okay I'm confused shouldn't Zerak of made Night creeper grow by now." Luke questioned.

Zeran, meanwhile, had been contemplating the matter. His mind came to one realizatiion...and he began to laugh. It was fairly soft at first, but then he started to roar in laughter. "Yo Mr. Smith whats going on breathe man." Zack stated trying to his teacher to somewhat calm down. When Zeran was finally able to catch his breath he said, "I..I..I'm sorry rangers it's just...it's just too funny and ironic." Zeran stated. "Ironic?" Kimberly questioned raising an eyebrow. "Um Mr. Smith you mind catching us up to date Mr. Smith cause right now you have us completely confused." Jason stated. Zeran smiled giddily before he began speaking. Think about it, rangers, what time of the year is it around Angel Grove and the galaxy?" He questioned. "According to my calculation it is that dreadful sicking time of the year that there is a 50% chance of you catching a strange disease." Billy stated. "TRANSLATION SOMEONE!" Luke shouted throwing his hands in the air.

Trini giggled for a moment. "He said it's flu season." She explained. "Exactly Trini and Billy!" Zeran chimed as he raised his arms above his head and one leg. The wizard then lowered his leg and upper appendages before he raised his hand and extended his right finger. Zeran then began to speak in his teacher tone of voice. "And I happen to know there's a particular strain of flu in the galaxy which wizards are especially susceptible to. That's why, before I came to Earth, I stopped off at the world of Mystica to get a shot for it. It's a nasty little flu type called...Sardovian flu!" Zeran stated with a grin.

"In other words..." Jason started as Zack grinned. "We have at the most a week off my man!" Zack stated with a laugh. Zeran nodded. "Rangers, stand down it will take a week at least for my brother to recover." Zeran smiled giddily. "Oh goody, that means I get to spend a week just being a teacher." Zeran leapt up and down as he clapped giddily like a schoolboy. "If you guys don't mind I have some things to do at the command center." Luke stated and before the others could argue Luke teleported back to the command center. Zeran's face furrowed in open puzzlement. "Wait, Luke has work to do...when he has time off? Okay that doesn't sound like the Luke Elis I've come to know." Zeran then muttered to himself. "This is something I'm going to have to look into." Zeran stated.


	7. Christmas Special

December in Angel Grove was definitely interesting for one California didn't get snow. We join our heroes currently enjoying their time off from fighting Zerak The Butcher and school itself. "Yo, Mr. Smith THINK FAST!" Zack shouted throwing a basketball towards him. The teens got the shock of their life...when the ball slammed into Zeran's face knocking the wizard to the ground. "Zack!" Luke shotued in a scold. "What I thought he could've caught it!" Zack argued as the rangers raced over to check on the Wizard.

Zeran got to his feet a little wobbly but quickly shook it off. "Sorry kids," he said sheepishly. He then looked at Zack. "take it easy, boy will you, Zach-boy, I'm not Wilt Chamberlain." He said with a grin. "Oh boy, here we go." Zeran said with a wince. "Well I may have set up with Mr. Chiang's help a Christmas dinner with Trini and Julia." Luke stated whistling innocently. Zeran shook his head. "You're just as sneaky as your mother when she set up Jeremy and Kaitlyn." Zeran commented. "Who you think I got it from...Old Man." Luke said with a teasing wink. Zeran fumed and yelled, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A WRINKLY, PRIUNE-FACED..." and then stopped when he saw the wink. "Oh you sneaky little so and so!" Zeran chided before he laughed.

"In seriousness though guys..." Kimberly stated before looking around. "Why do I have the sneaky feeling that Zerak has a plan in the works..." Kimberly whispered. Zeran harrumphed and said, "Considering how much of a sauerkraut my brother has become I wouldn't put it above him." he stated.

Up in space Zerak was meditating in his chamber absorbing energy from the darkest forces of the Universe. The evil wizard was contemplating what his next plan would be. All around him gold statues of monsters and people in various stages of being devoured by those monsters stared lifelessly at him. "Oh darkest of powers.." He said out loud to no one. "Fill my being with your darkest essence, fill my heart with the blackest of hate!" He opened his eyes and looked around. "I sit alone an impotent exile from my families' worlds and from my rightful place as Universal ruler," A gloved hand clenched into a fist in rage. "Meanwhile this FORCE, this wretched destroyer of innocent lives and worlds known as free will continues to torment me!" he snapped.

Suddenly during Zerak's rage, a knock on the door was heard. "ENTER!" commanded the evil wizard. The door creaked open before a familiar face entered the room, upon further inspection it would be revealed as Zerak's right hand man, Goldar. "Lord Zerak!" Goldar stated with a salute. "Ahh," the former apprentice of Zordon said in a cordial tone. "Goldar...come closer!" Zerark stated. Goldar simply nodded dropping his salute and walked a bit closer as instructed. "Are you not the most loathsome and diabolical of Rita's and my servants?" The renegade Zendarian asked. "That is correct Lord Zerak, " Goldar stated keeping his respect in tact with the salute wondering what exactly this was all about."And is your heart black and full of hate for all free will?" the wizard asked.

"That is correct sir." Goldar stated without even having to think a 2nd time fighting his fists. Free will...its because of that blasted thing his planet was wiped out and nearly made his people extinct.

"Something...troubles me." the evil wizard stated. "Troubles you Lord Zerak?" Goldar questioned in confusion raising an eyebrow, from what he knew of Zerak, it took a lot to trouble him. "You are aware of this world's wretched culture to know what day draws near." Zerak said. Goldar simply rolled his eyes with a scoff. "Its a silly little Holiday they call "Christmas" on Earth Lord Zerak." Goldar simply stated with disgust in his voice. "Exactly, how i LOATHE that wretched holiday. How I despise the family that keeps it going, Goldar! The holiday of Christmas is an abomination, a celebration of that wretched Cringle family, and that accursed upstart Deity from the Middle East that took over after the God's war of the Dark ages." Zerak snapped.

Goldar suddenly smirked. "You'll be pleased to know than Lord Zerak, there isn't going to BE a Christmas this year." Goldar stated with an evil chuckle. Zerak's face furrowed, "Goldar, I believe your logic escapes me, explain yourself!" Zerak ordered. "Simple Bring them in!" Goldar ordered as suddenly the putties and Iggy's came in slowly each holding strange little creatures that looked very familiar as Goldar held a sword to one of their throats as it gulped. "You see, that fat fool can't do much with this Holiday without these little guys." Goldar said with an evil chuckle. Zerak positively gaped in surprise...before his face took on a wicked grin. "Well now.." he said in a dangerously velvety tone. "Now THIS is my idea of a Christmas gift. By The way Goldar, why has Rita been so quiet as of late, Would you care to explain this?" Zerak questioned.

Suddenly a strange monster came walking into the room he had a set of yellow goggles that covered his red eyes, and a skull head that was a metallic blue in color. He is a large and bulky robotic monster equipped with two nasty 1-handed trident weapons Those hand-held tridents seemed to glow with a radiant energy. "She was making this guy, he is the reason we we're able to collect the elves." Goldar explained. "My name is The Collector we meet at last Lord Zerak!" He stated bowing in respect.

"So, you are the one who fetched these wretched little imps." Zeark questioned One of the elves an older stepped forward. "Zerak, you monster! No wonder you were on Santa's naughty list for so long." He snapped. Zerak glared at the elf. "Ah, if it isn't the annoying Simon Santa's chief elf. How delicious that you and the elves should be here to witness the end of Christmas. And beginning of the beginning of Chris Cringle's service to the new order!" He stated with an evil laugh before Zerak then gazed at the monster. "As for you Collector I have some VERY big plans for you." He said with an evil smirk before he then looked at Goldar. "Goldar, I believe it's time we made a..." Zerak laughed for emphasis. "phone call to one of my wretched brother's friends. This shall be the greatest Christmas of all...and the last!" He said with a laugh as in dramatic fashion threw his arms back as he let out a loud bellowing laugh while lightning flashed over Rita's palace.

Meanwhile at the North Pole. "HO! HO! HO! You elves aren't slacking again are you?" A jolly voice said walking into the room before realising...it was empty?!. "Now what is this? This is not very Jolly at all where are my elves?" The fat man questioned this was none other than Chris Cringle, he was the 20th, though after he passed...they were probably going to stop counting. "Yo pops.." said another voice it was Chris' son..Chris. "What's with all the quiet? I don't like quite." He stated. "yeah Dad I don't hear a thing from the workshop," noted Chris' other son Frank. "Now boys what have I told you about-" A female voice stated before walking in. "GOOD LORD! Where are the elves deary?!" She asked.

"I don't know Daphne, this is crazier than when went to Woodstock all those years ago." Chris retored. Suddenly the Kringles started hearing lighting outside as Chris's eyes narrowed. "Dapne...get the boys back in their rooms I think I know who's behind this..." He stated and for once his voice filled with anything BUT Jollyness. The rest of the Kringles scampered out of there as a familliar evil wizard appeared. "Well, well, well..." the evil Zendarian said., "We meet again, Christopher." he scowled. "HO! HO! HO! Well if it isn't Zerak the Butcher, here to make the Naughty List for the 600th time? My you think you would've learn your lesson the LAST time you tried to destroy Christmas HO! HO! HO! you never learn." Chris stated shaking his head. The wizard laughed derisively. "I think you'll find I am far more prepared this time for contingencies." Zerak walked over to Chris Kringle as he pressed a button on his staff. The blade extended as he got in Chris' face. "You, your wretched family" he snapped as he pointed the blade against Chris' chin. "And this abomination known as free will have brought nothing but pain and suffering to the masses. How many innocent people have been hurt because of Black Friday? How many people have become miserable because free will gave people the ability to steal the gifts of others? How many people have lost everything because of the actions of a bitter few during this flagrant celebration of free will and that monstrosity capitalism?" He questioned.

"First off, I can't control what happens on Black Friday, Secondly." He stated before wiggled his nose as the blade on Zerak's staff turned into a batch of daisies. "Get that blasted thing away from me, you're gonna take an eye out with that one day young man. Lastly you sound like that silly boy Bernie Sanders but at least he has more sense than you." Chris stated. Zerak looked in the blade which ahd been transformed into yellow posies in disgust and threw the staff to the ground. He pointe ed a finger at Chris Kringle and stared at him an intimidating glare on his face. "Let me make this clear to you are a fool, I have your elves, including that loud mouth, Simon has the...guests of myself and Rita Repulsa." He explained as from behind a wall Frank, Chris, and Daphne looked on. "Dude, that's just...whoa! Chris said. Frank nodded before adding his own two cents. "That's, Zerak the Butcher, wow pop's description of him was spot on. He really does look like Darth Vader." he stated. Daphne for her part shushed the boys into silence as they listened from their safe venue.

Zerak smirked and answered, "How cute, unlike my idot brother I am not affected by such nonsenseical things such as age. I think of myself as ..pleasantly mature. And as to my demands you have until Christmas Eve tonight to comply. You will work as my agent in bringing about my order. Instead of delivering toys to the chidlren of the world you will dliver these." Zerak stated before suddenly From his robe Zerak pulled a holographic device. "These educational devices will begin informing the people of the world about why free will is evil and that obedience to myself and Rita is the only way to true salvation!" Zerak then got in the man's face. "And you will do so because otherwise you will never see the elves again! And I might just go after your family as well..." Zerak smiled wickedly and added, "Especially that nice little strawberry blonde you were making out with at Woodstock..what was her name..Daphne yes Daphne." He stated.

Suddenly Chris grabbed Zerak's neck. "Now you listen here you son of a female dog, Taking my elves is one thing but you EVER lay your hands on my family and free will be the LEAST of your problems." Chris stated before letting go of the wizard's neck. "I'll give you my answer tonight." He growled in anger. Zerak for his part laughed and said derisvely, "Don't you think to threaten me you pathetic fool. You will do as your told, of this I am certain. I'll await your answer, Christopher Cringle!" He stated. Zerak then laughed as he vanished in another flash of thunder. "Pop!" Chris heard two familiar voices call. Daphne raced forward and embraced her husband. "Chris, thank God you're okay!" She stated hugging him. "Boys...power up the Sleigh, Angel Grove and an old friend are getting an early visit this year." Chris stated.

Frank and Chris nodded. Frank said, "You sure, Pop, Rudolph is still recovering from the bad feed Cartman gave him." They asked. "Boys...if we don't get the help now Rudolph and the others may not have a job if Zerak gets away with it get every available Reindeer and get us to Angel Grove!" Chris stated. "Boys...if we don't get the help now Rudolph and the others may not have a job if Zerak gets away with it get every available Reindeer and get us to Angel Grove!" Chris stated. "Oh dear, Chris it's just like the 60's all over again! I wish we knew where the Groovy Rangers were. And..why Angel Grove?" Daphne asked while Chris' teen sons raced off to do as their Dad had asked. "I've been hearing news about a group of teens calling themselves the "Mighty Morphin Power Rangers" on the news and any group that has Power Rangers in it, Zeran is sure to have something to do with it." Chris stated before pulling out his list and putting Zerak on the naughty list...again.

"Baby, just make to remember not to call Zeran O-L-D you remember what happened the last time you did that." Daphne reminded him. Chris simply laughed rubbing the back of his head. "Oh trust me dear, I remember. I still have the bump to prove it." He said with a laugh. Meanwhile back down on Earth Zeran was doing a little shopping of his own alongside Luke who STUPIDLY waited till the last minute to remember that he forgot to get his mom something. Zeran smirked and answered, 'ah yes here's that Beatles collectible mug your Mom was looking at the other day." Zeran said in smug satisfactions he took it from the shelf it was on. he turned to see Luke looking at some things of his own. "What have you found, boy?" Zeran asked a cheery look on his face. "Man i thought they had sold out of this I got lucky this year, moms been wanting a new case for her office this is perfect!" Luke stated with a grin on his face. Zeran smiled. "Wonderful, now let's say we get some Christmas Cards and then take our findings to the front end of the Stuff Inc. store." He stated.

"I'm game the sooner we can beat the lines the better." Luke said with a laugh. The two found the cards they wanted...and found when they reached the front end a long line waiting. "OH GOD DAMN IT!" Luke snapped in anger. Zeran smiled and answered, "Now, Now, Luke, i have this" Zeran stated and then snapped his fingers and pointed in another direction. "AHHHH he shouted getting everyone's attention as he pointed. 'It's an elephant stampeded." He shouted.

"Elephants?! are you crazy Zeran they will-" Luke started before noticing they were not doing any damage to the store. "Destroy the store?" Luke questioned in confusion. Zeran smirked. "Illusion magic Luke-boy. Useful in tricky situations like this.' Zeran whispered. Once the two of them had paid for their gifts for Francine they made their way out of the shop before suddenly they looked around and time had...stopped? Zeran looked around a little puzzled. "This is no ordinary magic. No this has the feel of Elf magic. But who in th world would stop time like this?" He questioned. "HO! HO! HO! SLOW DOWN THERE RUDOLPH!" A voice said as suddenly a sleigh was coming in full force..straight at them!

Zeran spotted the sleigh and nine reindeer coming their way..one of whom had a big glowing red nose. "LOOK OUT!" Zeran yelped. "INCOMING!" before he and Luke dove out of the way. Once the two dove out of the way the big man controlling the sleigh was able to bring it to a complete stop. "WHOA! Easy there everyone." He said before stepping out of the Sleigh letting out a HO! HO! HO! sound. Zeran got to his feet...and his eyes lit up in recognition as a big smile crossed his face. "Chris? Chris-boy is that you?" he questioned. "HO! HO! HO! Merry Christmas my good friend." He said with his trade mark laugh as Luke blinked for a moment. "Okay I must of had one too many eggnogs before we went shopping." Luke stated shaking his head in disbelief.

Zeran chortled and answered, "No, boy, you're not seeing things. Luke say hello to a young friend of mine who I and the Groovy rangers helepd back in the 60's Chris Kringle the 20th. Though chances are he's going to be the last numbered one because it does get tedious after a while." He explained. "HO! HO! HO! So this must be Luke Elis quite a good boy he is now Zeran, you wouldn't happen to be the reason behind the news and these Power Rangers would you?" Chris asked with a knowing smile. Zeran simply grinned. "Truth told this time I can't take all the credit." He stated before the Zendarian looked around. "Um...Chris-boy. Do you mind taking off the time magic spell? It is around Christmas and I think us talking with you during this time of the year won't be all that conspicuous." He explained.

Zeran looked around and said, "Hmm, in that case this would not be the best location. Chris, I need you to put a hand on my left shoulder and hold on. Luke, Contact, Zordon." Zeran stated. "On it." Luke stated before looking around for a moment before nodding pressing a button on his watch. "Luke to Zordon do you copy?" Luke questioned. "Go ahead Luke." The voice of Zordon boomed through his communicator. "Um this is going to sound crazy but we're about to bring Santa Claus to the Command Center." Luke stated with a nervous chuckle. AH, Chris Kringle of the Cringle family. Zeran has told me about them. Feel free to bring him, Luke." Zordon stated. "Alright we're coming in." Luke stated before pressing a button on his communicator as the three of them teleported out of sight. As soon as they were the command center Zeran waved his hands around the area. "Welcome to the command center, Chris, my pride and joy." Zeran stated with glee. Suddenly lighting shot though the tube as Zordon's face appeared. "GREETINGS KRINGLE!" Zordon bellowed as the jolly man turned before laughing. "HO! HO! HO! Might this be the teacher you told me about in your letters Zeran? The one that didn't watch his back?" Chris questioned. Zeran whistled innocently but said nothing...there by confirming Chirs Kringle's suspicions. "As I thought however, I wish this was a Jolly call my old friend, but its not." Chris stated his eyes going serious. Zeran fumed in anger "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A WRINKLY PRUNE FACED..." Zeran started but then stopped as he realized Chris had something on his mind. "Someone's trying to destroy Christmas again aren't they." He questioned.

Chris simply nodded. "Not just anyone Zeran, Zerak The Butcher." He answered. "Oh gee how am I not surprised? The Intergalactic bastard that brain washed my grandparents is also the damn Grinch!" Luke snapped. Zeran had to snicker. "That, Luke-boy, is an understatement. I would prefer Grinch with a side order of raw sauerkraut." Zeran then turned back to Chris. "What did he do now?" Zeran's face furrowed a frightening thought came to him. "Oh, Chris, don't tell me he kidnapped Daphne, Chris, and Frank?" Zeran questioned. "Worse..." Chris said shaking his head. "He kidnapped my elves." He stated. "Oh geez is there a LOW Zerak WON'T stoop to! This is Christmas for fucks sake! Pardon my Language Zeran but come on!" Luke snapped.

Under normal circumstances Zeran knew Chris and he would never approve. But considering this was Zeran's brother Luke was talking about..."Unfortunately, Luke-boy, Since my brother started down this path of madness he's become completely Machiavellian in his thought processes." Zeran explained. "Anyways, this year hes ordered me to hand these out to the kids over the toys." He explained handing Zeran a strange device. "Why do I have a feeling this isn't Christmas Carols?" Luke questioned. Zeran took the device from Chris and put on the counter. he looked over it. "From a technological standpoint it's quite. I have to reluctantly admit my brother's skill with tech is at the same level as my own." he explained. "That's debatable since you've given me help in the past Zeran Aiyiyiyiyi." A robot said as Luke laughed as a certain robot came walking into the room as Luke gave him a hug. "Merry Christmas Alpha." Luke said as Alpha chuckled. "Luke your going to overload my circuts AIYIYIYIYI!" Alpha stated. Zeran waved at Alpha. "Chris, this is my long time friend and a helper here in the command Center Alpha-5." Zeran then looked at Alpha and Zordon. "You two you might want a barf bag for this. i have feeling what's about to be played on this thing is going to make us all sick." Zeran stated. "Noted Zeran." Luke commented. "Your concern is noted Apprentice please play it on the Viewing Globe so we can figure out what my fallen apprentice is up to this time." Zordon stated. Zeran sighed. "As a phrase in the years to come will go prepare for the cringe." Zeran Stated and then he plaaced the device in the viewing globe and activated it. A picture of Zerak appeared. "Children and adults of the world I greet you this Holiday season! I have come to you...as your Lord and savior. For I bring news of grave peril which threatens you all! This peril and evil which have brought suffering and pain to millions. An evil known...as free will! Listen to me or as your Lord and Messiah. For I shall lead you into the promised land away from free will and it's harmful effects." it stated. As the device ended Luke nearly puked before speaking. "Okay who the hell does he think he is Jesus Christ reborn?!" Luke questioned.

Zeran sighed and shook his head. "Unfortunately my brother has developed quite the God complex. I'd be a dream for Sigmund Freud, or a modern psychiatrist." Zeran stated. "Great...so now what we send these devices to little kids they are bound to listen to it. Zeran you've gotten us out of jams before, any ideas?" Luke questioned. Zeran thought for a moment. "Chris, did Zerak have any kind of monster with him when you saw him?" he asked. "No but maybe just maybe...the Scrying crystal I placed with Simon could give us some info on just how they got kidnapped.." Chris muttered. Zeran smiled brightly. "A scrying crystal, Chris, well done! Do you have it on you?" Zeran questioned.

Zeran smirked. Taking Zerak's device out Zeran placed the scrying crystal in the viewing globe. "Time to shine a light on this mystery." the wizard muttered out loud. The scene in the crystal opened up with a strange monster teleporting into the work shop laughing. "Greetings Elves I am The Collector and Lord Zerak requests your presents." He said with a laugh as Luke's eyes widened. "The Collector? Oh hell don't tell me THAT clown is back for round two!" Luke snapped. Zeran sighed in consternation. "It looks as though my brother is bringing in one of his top bounty hunters to do his dirty work. And here I thought the Groovy Rangers would be the only ones to deal with the Collector! Well silly me." Zeran chimed in sarcastically. Zeran then asked Luke. "I take it, Luke-boy, your Mom told you about her experience with the Collector?" He questioned.

"Know about him? I've been wanting to kick his ass ever since I heard what he and that old foe of my mom tried to do." Luke stated. "But with all things considered Zeran, we're going to need the others in on this." Luke stated his 2nd in command persona coming in. Zeran nodded. "Agreed." he stated before Zordon chimed in. "Indeed, Luke, Alpha contact the other Rangers." Zordon bellowed. At the mall of Angel Grove the Rangers were currently finishing up some last minute shopping before their communicators went off. "Oh you have GOT to be kidding me! TODAY?! OF ALL DAYS?!" Jason snapped. Jason activated his communicator. "Rangers," Zordon said. "You're needed at the comamndn Center, this is a top priority Emergency." Zordon explained. "Lovely so Mr. Grinch known as Zerak is in town, we're on it Zordon." Jason said as they looked around for a moment before Zack gave the thumbs up to state there was no one coming as they teleported out of there not seeing out of the corrner of their eyes Julia spotted this though at this point she already knew about the rangers. "Wonder what this is about.." She muttered heading into some Jewelry store. "Hey, Julia," her father called. "I'm not all that familliar with jewelry, I wish your Mom was here, you think this necklace might be what Trini would like?" Her father asked.

"Maybe, Maybe not dad lets keep that in mind and keep looking." Julia stated with a smile dragging her father further into the store. Meanwhile at the command center the rest of the rangers teleported in. "Alright Zordon whats the-" Jason started before they all stared at the jolly man next to Zeran. "Okay did I have to much eggnog before shopping something guys?" Zack questioned. Zeran chuckled. "No Zachary you're not having a hallucination brought on by food poisoning. Everyone, this is my friend Chris Kringle."

"One monetray pause, Mr. Smith." Billy added. "Are you inferring that this is original Chris Kringle?" Billy asked. Zeran shook his head. "Not exactly, Billy-boy. There have been many generations of the Kringle family who have been Santa Claus. Chris here is the latest. The Groovy Rangers actually helped save Christmas from Groake the Conqueror years ago." Zeran's smile became absolutely smug. "I also helped introduce Chris here to his wife at Woodstock." Zeran explained. "You did?" Kimberly asked before Luke let out a AHEM cough. "As much as I'd love for everyone to ask a lot of questions we got more important things to worry about Cheif." Luke said referring to Jason. "Whats up man?" Jason questioned raising an eyebrow as Luke let out a long sigh. "Zerak is trying to destroy Christmas." Luke explained. "Oh that slimy Bastard!" Zack stated in anger.

"Not exactly destroy Christmas, Rangers. more turn it into a means to make himself into a God, or big brother if you've ever read George Orwell's 1984." Zeran explained before Zeran then took out the scrying crystal and repalced Zerak's device in the viewing globe. Zeran then played Zerak's propaganda message. When it was done Zeran took the device out. "This is what Zerak wants to do. Instead of giving kids toys he wants Chris to distribute these propaganda devices for him. And it gets worse Rangers." Zeran explained. "My apprentice is correct, Rangers, Zerak and Rita have kidnapped Chris' elves using one of Zerak's deadlier bounty hunters known as The Collector, behold the viewing globe." Zordon explained.

The scene that Luke had seen earlier re played as the rangers looked on. "Okay that does it next time I meet Zerak his butt is mine!" Jason growled. "Don't take the Collector to lightly guys from what mom has told me, he was a pain to deal with last time." Luke stated. "If that's the case any plans Zeran?" Kimberly asked. Zeran paced around his afc creasing in thought. As he turned to pace towards the rangers he suddenly stopped as he face twitched. that was right before Zeran's face twisted into a devilish evil smile. Zeran rubbed his hands together like a comic book villain and let out an evil laugh. The Rangers all turned to the wizard. "Okay Zeran, no offense you sounded a bit like your brother with that laugh but we know you better than anyone at this point, if you're laughing like that I take it you have a plan?" Luke questioned. Zeran smiled deviously at the rangers. "Oh I do, Rangers, let's just Rita and my brother are about to learn the hard way how I earned my other name and reputation." Zeran stated causing Zack to blink before he spoke. "Yo, Mr. Smith no offense but what is this other name and reputation you got?" Zack asked. "The name and reputation I have, Zachary-boy, is...the renowned tormentor of evil!" Zeran explained as The Rangers looked at each other in a fashion that said, "Uh-oh!"

Zeran then pulled from his coat a doorknob. extending it into the air as a door appeared.

"Calm down apprentice observe the viewing globe!" Zordon said as in downtown Angel grove people we're running for their lives as the collector laughed as the Putties and Iggys were causing havoc. . "Come out, come out, wherever you are Rangers! I just want to SQUEEZE THE BLOOD OUT OF YOU!" he shouted. Zeran chuckled sheepishly. "My word," Zeran commented. "Someone's still got some issues from the last time we met." Zeran stated sweat dropping. "You think so, Zeran?" Chris chimed in. "Be very careful, boy, if you remember you Mom's story you know how in the Groovy Rangers' final battle she dealt him a humiliating blow." Zeran explained.

"Right, Ready Jason?" Luke asked as Jason nodded stepping forward. "Alright guys, IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Jason shouted as everyone pulled out their morphers.

**ANKYLOSAURS!**

**MASTADON!**

**PTERODACTYL!**

**TRICERATOPS!**

**SABER-TOOTH TIGER!**

**TYRANOSAURS!**

"HIYA!" Jason shouted jumping into the frey with the others starting off by nailing the Collector with the Power Sword sending him flying down to the ground. "This is your one and only chance Collector, leave Angel Grove in peace!" Jason shouted. The Collector shook his head before speaking. "Sorry, Rangers can't do that. Zerak's been good to me and helped me make a ncie living. And anyway after the way free will screwed me over, i think the Universe will be better off without it." He explained. "Wow, are all of Zerak's monsters born without cranial capacity?" Billy questioned. "Seems like it my main brain." Zack commented. In the Command Center Zeran let out a howl of laughter. "Oh Billy that was good, that was very good." Zeran commented before he opened the door and entered his pocket dimension workshop. From within came the sounds of Zeran scurrying through various mechanical items. "Now where did I put those things?" He questioned. "Well if thats the way you want it, Jason lets not waste anytime." Luke stated as they all got in fighting stance. "PUTTIES, IGGYS ATTACK!" The Collector shouted as the foot soilders charged in towards the rangers while Zeran was busy getting his plan in order. What that plan was? The rangers still had no idea.

**AND SO YOU FELL INTO THE DANGER! AND YOU'RE ALL ALONE TONIGHT! WELL YOU'RE SURROUNDED BY THE HURT INTIGHT AND YOU JUST DON'T CARE FOR THE SIGHT!**

Back at the command Center Zeran muttered, "Come on, Zeran, hurry up the rangers can't keep this up forever." after several more moments Zeran shouted, "AH-HA HERE THEY ARE!" Zeran stated. From within the workshop came the sounds of various power tools being used. "Now let's see about making some adjustments." Zeran stated. Chris Kringle looked at Alpha and Zordon and chuckled as he commented. "I mean no disrespect towards your apprentice, Zordon, but Zeran really knows how to break on through to the other side." he stated looking back at the fight.

**WE'LL COME RUNNING TO YOUR SIDE WE WILL PROTECT YOU FROM YOUR FRIGHT! ALL OF US ARE ON YOUR SIDE! WE'LL TAKE THEM! WE'LL TAKE THEM DOOOOWN! FIGHT! FIGHT!**

From within the laboratory came the sounds of Zeran letting out an evil laugh. "YES!" he cheered. "They're complete, oh Zerak you are about to take a trip to the Zeran Smith house of pain!" Zeran stated with a smirk as Zeran exited a giddy smile on his face. "EAT THIS!" Kimberly shouted jumping in the air before firing a few arrows towards the Putties as Trini zoomed past Kimberly before slicing though the putties with her daggers. What the rangers didn't notice was that the Collector actually seemed rather calm. Back at the command Center Chris asked. "Um, Zeran, what have you got in mind." Zeran turned towards the lab and let out a whistle. A group of elves exited. Though there was something Chris found a little odd about them. "Um Elves?" He questioned meanwhile Zack slashed though one of the putties with the Ax as he jumped back as the rangers clashed their weapons with the tip of the Power Sword. "Time to end this, this guy has already pissed me off for ruining Christmas Eve." Luke growled. Back at the command Center Zeran smiled. "Oh these aren't just Elves, Chris, these are special elves that are going to give Zeran a little Christmas surprise." the wizard said before dancing from foot to foot as he rubbed his hands and cackled like a mad fiend. "Well than get out of here and get the elves back if you've got a plan Zeran, Time is short my freind." Chris stated. strange elves in a magical container of his own. Zeran said, "Time for me to pay a visit to RIta's place." And with that Zeran called forth his staff and called out, "Shadra heevay teleportus!"

Meanwhile back at the battlefield.

**POWER AX!**

**POWER BOW!**

**POWER LANCE!**

**POWER DAGGERS!**

**POWER MACE!**

"POWER SWORD!" Jason shouted jumping in the air placing the sword on the top of the Power Blaster. "Power Blaster!" The Rangers shouted as Luke smirked. "Say hello to our little friend Collector." Luke said causing Jason to laugh a bit. "Nice scarface reference Luke alright FIRE!" Jason shouted as they launched the blast towards the Collector. The blast hit the Collector dead on and the creature dropped to the ground. Meanwhile up and at Rita's castle Zeran teleported and looked around. "Lights are on, but nobody's home. Accept Rita and a few of her goons of course. "Well...time for me to make my move." Zeran stated. Zeran then tiptoed through the castle keeping a close eye out for any stragglers from Rita and Zerak's bunch. The rangers cheered as Luke smirked under his helmet. "If we've said it once we've said it a thousand times." Luke stated. "Don't mess with the Power Rangers!" The group of friends said with a laugh.

At which point the rangers got the shock of their lives when the Collector got back to his feet and dusted himself off. "Interesting," the monster and Bounty Hunter commented off-handedly. "I've been stabbed, and I've been hanged, I've even been broken by a torture rack but I've never been hit with an energy weapon before." the monster scratched the spot where he'd been hit. "It kind of itches a little." He stated. "None of your business now but if you must know, X-rays in my goggles." He explained as Kimberly growled. "Now that cheating." She pouted as the monster laughed. "Uh hello bad guy now DIE!" He shouted launching a huge blast that the rangers were able to dodge and it zoomed by into a Jewelry shop that Julia and her father were getting ready to pay for it. "Now that will.." Julia started before the blast completely destroyed what looked like a necklace as Julia's eyes widened in shock before narrowing in anger as she placed her hand on the hilt of the star saber. "Dad...I'll be right back." Julia said while gritting her teeth as she stormed out.

Landon Chiang's face paled. "Oh hell," he said in resignation. "Whatever monster just did that just signed their own death warrant." He muttered. "Collector you bastard..." Luke muttered. "Collector is his name huh? Well this bastard just sighed his own fuckin death warent!" A voice said as the rangers and the collector The collector turned with a start as he saw a very angry looking Julia Chiang glaring in an impending doom fashion. "Do you have ANY idea how fuckin long it took me to find that gift?!" Julia snapped readying her weapon. "Pal, you're about to go though hell that will make you BEGGING for death!" Julia snapped as Jason sweat dropped. Well, well if it isn't Miss Julia Chiang. Lord Zerak's got a nice hefty bounty on your head. There's enough credits that i could live like a king for a month at least." before it readied it's hand held tridents. "think you can go toe to toe with the Collector little girl?" He asked.

"A heavty bounty? How come I'm not surprised, secondly YOU SHOULD BE WORRYING ABOUT YOURSELF!" Julia snapped chagrining in as the star saber and trident clashed. "Note to self don't get on Julia's bad side." Zack said with a sweat drop. The creature launched a trident attack at the Chiang girl. "Get a hold of Zeran quickly Jason." Luke muttered as Jason nodded clicking his communicator. Meanwhile up at Rita's palace Zean came to a room that had Goldar, Babo and Squat, along with Rita. The evil witch was looking through her looking glass. Rita cackled and said, "Thanks to the Collector not only will we destroy Christmas, we'll destroy the Power Rangers and that wretched Julia Chiang as well!" Rita laughed.

"Was it really wise of the collector to anger Julia though, she is scary when she gets mad." Babbo stated. "Yeah very scary." Squatt countered. "Bah, Julia Chiang may be scary when she's angry but the collector from Zerak's told me has taken down far worse." Rita stated. however from his hiding place Zeran heard everything, the wizard thought. 'Mt. Chiang is going off? Oh dear, I'd better solve this issue quickly then.' He stated. Zeran fished in his coat and drew out some sleep smoke bombs. Zeran the pulled from his jacket a gas mask and donned it. Zeran muttered to himself, "Nighty night, Rita and company!" He stated.

Suddenly the smoke went off as Rita and her goons let out a long yawn before suddenly they all collapsed into a deep deep sleep. Suddenly the smoke went off as Rita and her goons let out a long yawn before suddenly they all collapsed into a deep deep sleep. Zeran made sure they were completely out before he left the room. It didn't take him long to find the cell where the elves were kept. Taking off his mask, "Simon!" Zeran shouted. "ZERAN! Thank all that's Jolly your here, if I had to listen to that woman for another moment I was going to get one of her headaches!" Simon shouted.

"Rita's screetching can be hard on theears can't it?" He stated with a laugh before Zeran opened up the cell. "Can you and your elves get back to Chris' workkshop?" He asked. "Yeah thats no problem Zeran, alright Elves lets go!" He shouted and with a flick of his finger him and the elves were gone. Zeran before he left made sure to open the magical container and let the "Special" elves he created into the cell before he closed it. "Now, brother," Zeran muttered out loud. "Let's see how you and Rita like my little surprise." He stated before sweat dropping. "Now I have to stop Mt. Chiang from going out of control." Zeran muttered. And with that Zeran disappeared. Back at the battlefield both the monster and Julia were panting. "Impressive Now DI-WHOA!" The monster shouted as suddenly he slipped on..a Banana Peel? causing Julia and the rangers to blink.

Back at the battlefield both the monster and Julia were panting. "Impressive Now DI-WHOA!" The monster shouted as suddenly he slipped on..a Banana Peel? causing Julia and the rangers to blink. "JULIA CHIANG, WHAT IN THE NAME OF ALL THAT'S HOLY ARE YOU DOING, GIRL?" Zeran yelled in fear and frustration. Julia panted before pointing at him. "He destroyed a gift that was meant for Trini and it took me all freakin day to find it!" Julia snapped glaring at the monster. "Hang on a minute, let's deal with this monster first." Zeran stated before suddenly Zeran gave the monster the proverbial raspberry. "Hey Collector you're mother was a blender!" Zeran shouted.

"Well if it isn't the wizard, how cute, not only do I get the bounty but I get my revenge!" The Collector shouted in anger. The wizard then spun around as he transofrmed into a matador and raised a red cape at the creature. "Toro, Toro!" Zeran shouted. "WHY YOU-" He shotued in anger launching a huge beam blast towards Zeran hoping to kill him and be done with him. Zedran casually slid aside. "OLAY!" Zeran stated. "HEY COLLECTOR!" Jason shouted as the Collector turned to see Power Blaster formed again. "What that trick again?" He asked. "Hey Zeran can you spare a Power Boost?" Jason questioned. Zeran aimed his staff at the pwoer blaster. "Shandra Marchelli Enhantus!" He stated. Suddenly the Power Blaster began glowing as the rangers glared. "Okay lets try this again FIRE!" Jason shouted as they clicked the trigger and launched the blast. The Collector was hit head on by the blast and sent flying backwards through a building behind him. Zeran chuckled sheepishly. "oops, i think I might've added a bit too much power." He stated. Luke looked up and sighed. "I'd love to say things are over but it looks like our problems are about to get econmy sized." Luke commented pointing up to a lighting cloud floating over the Collector. Up in space Zerak was waking Rita up. "Curse you, brother," he snarled. "You'll not steal my victory over this wretched holiday. Awake Rita i need you!" Zerak barked. "I'm up, I'm up what is it Zerak?" Rita questioned before blinking. "When the hell did I fall asleep anyways?" Rita questioned. "I'll give you three guesses and they all have to do with an annoying clown who I have the misfortune of calling blood kin!" Zerak growled. "The Collector is defeated again?!" Rita groaned as she was now more than a tad bit annoyed as she walked over to the viewing glass with Zerak

"Not if we have anything to say about it~" Zerak snapped. both evil spellcasters when to the railing and crossed their magical devices. "MAGIC WAND MAKE THIS MONSTER...GROW!" they shouted. Lightning shot down towards the spot where the Collector was. Moments later the thing had grown enormously. "Now I'm going to Collect your hides, Rangers!" The robotic Bounty Hunter proclaimed in anticipation. Zeran sighed. "By all that's holy, brother you are stubborn." he butter before running over to Julia, grabbing her by an arm he called out. "Come on, Julia, time to get out of here!" He stated.

"Don't have to tell me twice!" Julia shouted following after Zeran but not before calling out. "BE CAREFUL BEAUTIFUL LAST THING I NEED TO DO IS TELLING YOUR PARENTS YOU GOT YOURSELF KILLED!" Julia shouted. Zeran wanted to tell Julia that now was not the time but decided wisely to keep his mouth shut. "Alright guys DINOZORD POWER!" Jason shouted to the sky. "ANKYLOSAURS DINOZORD POWER!" Luke shouted to the Dinozords stormed in ready to do battle. The Rangers looked at each other and nodded before jumping into their Zords. "Luke here lets send this creep packing." Luke stated. "Zack here, lets send this freak back to the scrap heap!" Zack shouted. "I love this part!" Kimberly shouted. "Alright, Megazord formation!" Jason shouted. "Ankylosaurs convert to Warrior mode!" Luke shouted. The Zords transformed into their battle ready forms as lighting struck showed the rangers ready for battle.

"Alright Collector its GO TIME!" Luke shouted as his Megazord back handed the giant version of the collector. The Collector simply let out a laugh before smacking Ankylosaurs's warrior mode sending it flying. "Luke you okay?" Jason questioned as the Collector nailed the Dino megazord a few times in the stomach sending it towards the Ankylosaurs megazord as he laughed. "Really rangers?! Is this the best you got?!" He asked with a laugh.

"Alright lets end this quickly Jase, POWER FLAIL!" Luke shouted as suddenly a flail of some kind flew down to the ground as Luke's Megazord quickly grabbed it getting up as his Megazord glowed orange. "Right with you man, POWER SWORD!" Jason shouted as a sword fell into the ground as The Dino Megazord drew the blade its eyes flashing.

**NOOOOOOOOOO ONE CAN EVER TAKE THEM DOWN! THE POWER LIES ON THEIR SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIDE!**

"Uh can't we talk about this?!" He asked freaking out. "You lost that will when you tried to destroy Christmas!" Luke shouted as the flail nailed the Collector in the stomach. "OOF I JUST HAD COOKIES!" He coughed. "Now BEAT IT!" The Remaining Rangers shouted before slicing down as the monster got sliced in half before exploding.

After the battle up in Space Zerak growled looking at the Elves with Rita. "Well at least I still-" Zerak started before Rita chimed in. "Why are the elves ticking?" Rita questioned. Zerak rushed over...just in time for the chest of one of the "elves' to have their chest open to reveal it was a robot with a secret compartment that had a magical bomb...with a red Christmas Ribbon tied to it. On it was a tag with a message from Zeran. "Merry Christmas, brother. This special surprise courtesy of your brother the renowned tormentor of evil". Zerak recognized what this way and said, "Oh no! Not...that!" and let out a scream before there was massive explosion that rocked Rita's castle. Followed up by the castle being covered in silver streams like the kind that decorated Christmas trees and Jose Feliciano's recording of the Christmas Classic Feliz Navidad.

Up in space Zeran lifted his head from the wall he, Rita, and several others had collided with. "This...is certainly the most...Humiliating defeat of my entire career, yes!" Zerak then groaned his body aching. "Worst...Christmas...ever." he groaned. Back on Earth Zeran smiled and said, "Thank goodness, Luke-boy, that Universal magical law 101 states that which is made can never truly be unmade." he said before Zeran felt the universal shift in the lines of destiny and smiled. "Best...Christmas...Ever.' the wizard said feeling more joyful than ever.


	8. The Hampton Crises

Another day at Angel Grove had come and things seemed to be going normal and for the time being The Rangers lives were on the normal path with Zerak out of commission for the time being. The day at Angel Grove High had come and gone however, something was not normal, Luke had been missing the entire day and it wasn't like one Luke Elis to miss an entire day of school. After grading the assignment for the day Zeran headed out to another one of Luke's teachers and knocked on the door. Suddenly the door opened as one Lance Cabbit stepped out of the room.

"Ah Zeran, my good friend what can I do you for?" Lance questioned. "Ah Lance, glad I caught you I know you have a class with Luke um have you seen him today?" Zeran questioned. "Um no honestly, I'm starting to wonder if he got eaten by a big bad wolf or something." He stated with a rub of his neck. At the three Little Pigs reference Zeran couldn't help but let out a snort of laughter. Lance's literary jokes always amused the wizard. "Touche...and somehow my friend I get the feeling if the Big Bad Wolf were to get near Luke it'd probably run away with a number of bruises and it's tail between it's legs." The Wizard stated.

"heh, anyways no I haven't seen him Zeran sorry." Lance stated heading off to the teachers lounge. "Hmm...Luke has never been one to miss school this is VERY odd..." Zeran muttered. Zeran wasted little time going into his office and picked up the phone before dialing Francine's number as at the Elis Household the phone rang as Francine picked up the phone. "Elis Residence." She stated. "Francine Girl there you are um have you seen Luke today?" Zeran questioned. "No, You mean you don't know where he is either?" She questioned. "I do not Francine but I'm working on i'm going through the process of elimination." He explained.

"Alright please let me know if you find him I'm starting to get a little worried I know he's in Highschool now and helping protect the universe but he's still my little boy..." Francine said almost in a whimper. "Trust me Francine, where ever he is I'm sure he's fine." Zeran stated as he hung up pulling out a clipboard. "Let's see, no sign of him at school, no sign of him at home...If he's not at school than he wouldn't head to the juice bar, that leaves only one place." Zeran said looking around once he saw the coast was clear. "TELEPORTUS!" He shouted before disappearing in a stream of light.

When Zeran teleported into the command center Luke was pressing a few buttons on the lab as Zeran chuckled. "How come I'm not surprised." Zeran muttered slowly sneaking up on Luke. "Alright Zordon turn the neutron flow to-" Luke started. "What are you doing Boy?!" Zeran whispered in a hissing and demonic sounding Tone causing Luke to nearly jump out of his skin causing Zeran to fall over howling with laughter. "Gotta stay on your toes boy especially with me HAHAHAHA!" Zeran said with a laugh almost crying, meanwhile Luke was slowly regaining his breathing.

"Now what are you up to boy?" Zeran asked finally recovering from his laughter. "Sorry I've been here at the command center trying to figure out what caused my parents break up with the two samples I got something just doesn't add up Zeran, My dad would NOT do this to my mother, he even said himself his heart broke after the divorce." Luke explained. "I see so you've been talking with your dad and came to the same conclusion I had." Zeran stated looking at the screen with the samples. "Yeah, forget fishy on this Zeran, I smell a freaking rat!" Luke snarled.

"You and me both Luke Boy something doesn't seem right here..." Zeran muttered to himself. "Alright let's see if we can figure this out. Zordon, scan the two samples see if you can find any matching poison or anything out of the ordinary in the two." Luke stated. "Of course Lucas, Alpha!" Zordon stated as Alpha started pressing a few buttons. The beams began scanning the samples before coming together and flashing repeated. "AIYIYIYIYI! We've found a match Luke!" Alpha stated causing the Orange Ranger to let out a growl. "As I was afraid of..." Luke growled to himself.

"Alright, Now Zordon scan for any type of poison species we've come in contact with over the time since this war began." Zeran explained. "Of course Apprentice." Zordon stated as Alpha began pressing some buttons on the control panel once again. "Found it and AIYIYIYIYIYI! Archnard Venom!" Alpha screamed in horror. "Archnard?! oh crap..." Zeran muttered to himself. "Archnard? Little update Zeran?" Luke questioned. "Oh right sorry my boy, Archnard's are a species of humanoid Scorpion like creatures who are well trained assassins but what I don't get is if it was an Archnard how is Shane still alive." Zeran muttered placing a hand under his chin.

"This is just a wild guess but what if this Archnard was working with Zerak and wanted to split my family up?" Luke questioned. "Sadly, knowing my brother Luke that is a possibility but we need proof on this..." Zeran stated. "Zordon can you lock onto any Archnards you and Zeran have faced in the past?" Luke questioned. "Er you're going to have to be more specific Lucas, me and my apprentice have dealt with quite a few in the past." Zordon explained as he looked at Zeran who was just whistling innocently.

"Fine...limit it to the ones of the female verity." Luke stated as Zordon nodded before Alpha began typing a few buttons before suddenly one match came up on the screen as Zeran's face went white. "By all that's holy..." Zeran muttered. "So...it seems an old "Friend" of ours is responsible for this Apprentice." Zordon stated. "Yes it seems so...Zerak you little so and so.." Zeran muttered as Luke growled tightening his fists. "I'm going to guess this is most likely the one behind this?" Luke questioned. "Yes, her name is Scorpina..however, your father probably met her under the name Sabrina." Zeran stated as Luke tightened his fists.

"You meaning to tell me this...THING is responsible for splitting my family up!" Luke shouted slamming his fist on the computer. "AIYIYIYI! easy Luke." Alpha stated. "Sorry Alpha..." Luke said trying to regain his composure. "So it seems you and Lucas were right well done apprentice for now we know the full truth behind Shane and Francine's divorce." Zordon explained as Luke bent down to one level holding his head in anger. "Damn you Scorpina, damn you Zerak damn you both to hell!" Luke stated. Suddenly however, the alarm started going off like crazy.

"Odd...another attack but no sign of it on Angel Grove well I know what to do.." Alpha said pressing a few buttons expanding the ranger. "AIYIYI! There's an attack in the town of Mariner Bay!" Alpha screamed. "Mariner Bay?! God I haven't been there in a while!" Zeran commented as they observed the viewing globe before Luke's eyes widened. "Aunt Doris! Uncle Zeke! Brother! Grandma! Grandpa!" Luke shouted. "Okay I know Gene and Delia but Brother?!" Zeran questioned in confusion. "It's a long story Zeran I'll explain later but right now they are in trouble and I need to help them please!" Luke pleaded as Zeran nodded. "Call the rangers boy your not doing this alone." Zeran stated as Luke smiled bringing up his communicator.

At the Juice bar Jason and the others were doing their own thing before the communicator went off. Jason looked around for a moment before calling the others to a hidden area before bringing up the communicator. "Jason here." Jason stated. "Jason It's Luke." Luke stated though the communicator. "Luke! Man where you been we've all been worried." Jason stated. "It's a long story I'll explain on another day but for right now get your butts to the command center we got a code red." Luke said as Jason nodded. "On our way Luke." Jason said before everyone placed their hands on their buckles before teleporting to the command center.

Once the rangers teleported into the command center they turned to the viewing globe to see Luke's Uncle, Aunt, Grandpa, Grandma and eight year old brother being surrounded by Putties, Iggy's and Goldar was leading the charge. "That is my family in danger!" Luke stated. "Aww man this is so not cool on Goldar's part." Zack stated. "I see even with Zerak out of commission we still got work to do eh guys?" Jason asked. "Yeah let's get to Mariner Bay now!" Luke stated as the rangers placed hands on their buckles and teleported to Mariner Bay.

At Mariner Bay Goldar was approaching the family with his sword and pointed it at them. "Hand over the boy and I will kill you quick and painlessly." Goldar explained. "HANDS OFF MY FAMILY YOU DAMNED DIRTY APE!" Luke shouted flipping in and drop kicked Goldar down. Luke quickly kicked up as Jason and the others raced over all getting in fighting stance. "Auntie! Get My grandparents and brother out of here!" Luke shouted as Doris nodded. "Come on everyone!" Doris said as Gene gave Luke a nasty glare before taking off before hearing a phrase. "Okay Guys! IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Luke shouted as everyone placed their hands behind their back. "Oh no...please tell me that wasn't what I think it was." Delia muttered.

**ANKYLOSAURS!**

**MASTODON!**

**PTERODACTYL!**

**TRICERATOPS!**

**SABER-TOOTH TIGER!**

**TYRANNOSAURS!**

"Power Rangers!" The group shouted as Gene and Delia were looking on in Horror while Luke's aunt and Uncle looked on in shock. "What the?! Luke is one of the Power Rangers?!" Doris questioned in shock. "ATTACK!" Goldar ordered as the Putties and Iggy's charged in towards the Rangers. "Spread out!" Jason shouted as the rangers nodded going

**YOU'LL COME CRAWLING! SLOWLY CALLING! ATTITUDE DEFINED! TAKE AND CONQUER IS YOUR HONOR!**

"Alright Iggy's let's go!" Jason shouted as The iggy's chased after him as he back flipped over the Iggy's before grabbing their heads and slammed them together as they made a loud shriek sound before melting causing Jason to smirk turning around and gave the bring it sign to the putties who charged in.

**WEAK OF SOUL AND MIND! CALL ON THE FIVE! KEEP HOPE ALIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE! CALL THE 5-4-1!**

"OIYA! HIYA!" Luke shouted kicking a few of the putties in the chest before back handing one in the face as he saw two Iggy's charging right at him as he flipped over the putties as they crashed into the putties before Luke picked them and slammed them together causing them to explode as Luke jumped backwards and smirked.

**EVERYTIME YOU SAY YOU WANT US! CALL THE 5-4-1! EVERYTIME YOU SAY YOU NEED US! CALL THE 5-4-1! EVERYTIME YOU SAY YOU WANT US! CALL THE 5-4-1! EVERYTIME YOU SAY YOU NEED US!**

"Don't even think about it Putties!" Kimberly stated back flipping a few times before the putties charged in as Kimberly roundhouse kicked one of them before grabbing one of the putties heads and slamming it against her knee before grabbing its leg and spinning it around a few times before flinging it into the ocean of Mariner Bay causing Zack to whistle. "Nice one Kim." Zack stated blocking a strike from one of the putties. "Please." Zack scoffed before roundhouse kicking it away.

**CALL THE 5-4-1! EVERYTIME YOU SAY YOU WANT US! CALL THE 5-4-1! EVERYTIME YOU SAY YOU NEED US! CALL THE 5-4-1! EVERYTIME YOU SAY YOU WANT US! CALL THE 5-4-1! EVERYTIME YOU SAY YOU NEED US!**

Billy wasted little time nailing one of the putties in the stomach before dropping down for a sweep kick before jumping back up and back flipping a few times as two iggy's ran forward as Billy dodged to the side before smacking the two iggy's into each other causing them to disintegrate. "Nice one Billy." Luke stated before backing up as Goldar had joined the fray. "Never send a minion to do a warrior's job!" Goldar snarled. "Well if that's how you want to play, POWER MACE!" Luke shouted extending his hand out as his power weapon appeared in his hand before he charged in.

**YOU'LL COME CRAWLING! SLOWLY CALLING! ATTITUDE DEFINED! TAKE AND CONQUER IS YOUR HONOR!**

Trini kept herself on the offensive as She blocked a few strikes before countering with a few strikes of her own sending two of the putties flying before backflipping over the Iggy's before back handing both of them followed by slamming their heads together causing them to disintegrate. Once that was taken care of, the rangers to next to Luke who sent a lighting strike with his mace onto Goldar before backing up next to his team as Goldar growled. "THIS ISN'T OVER RANGERS! NEXT TIME YOU'RE FINISHED!" Goldar shouted before disappearing.

"Yeah if we haven't heard that one before Goldar!" Luke shouted causing the others to let out a laugh. "Alright guys Power Down!" Luke shouted powering down. "One Two Power Down!" The rangers called as all the rangers demorphed. "LUCAS ANTHONY ELIS!" his grandmother shouted as he turned around seeing his Grandmother and grandfather storm over as Luke rolled his eyes. He knew this was a day that was bound to come. "What are you doing with these these Devil Worshipers!" Gene snapped causing Luke to face palm. "First off how many times have you hit your head since last time we met?" Luke stated rolling his eyes. "And whoa whoa whoa Devil Worshipers with all do respect Ms and Mr Elis-" Zack started. "That's Hampton Boy." Gene corrected. "with how your acting it could be Mud for all I care!" Kimberly snapped. "Why you little-" Delia started. "Mom, Dad! That's enough!" Doris finally snapped as Luke's aunt and uncle came walking over to them. "I'm with them you've changed you two and not for the better." Zeran stated as they both snarled. "YOU!" Gene snapped.

"Yes it is me." Zeran stated rolling his eyes as Doris and Zeke walked over to Luke and his friends. "Can't you see they are trying to protect this planet it not destroy it?! What happened to the mom and dad I knew?" Doris questioned. "Doris don't tell me you too are becoming a w-" Gene started before suddenly Zeke snarled. "You finish that sentence Old man and I will send you crashing down to the ground so hard your head will spin!" Zeke snapped. "Bah whatever, Now listen boy pack your things and-" Gene started. "If you're thinking i'm going to listen to you just cause you're my grandparents with how your acting think again, now I suggest you do what my Uncle says before I myself drop your ass!" Luke snapped.

"This isn't over boy by any means!" Gene snapped as the two of them stormed off. "AND DON'T COME BACK TILL YOU GET YOUR HEADS OUT OF YOUR ASSES!" Doris snapped. Luke took a deep breath slowly calming down as Zeran bowed. "Excuse me a moment youngsters I need to check something..." Zeran said wondering off until he was out of sight. "Chadran!" Zeran shouted as he lifted his staff up and replayed the recording of the scene they had just witnessed back. "Hmm...nothing seems out of the- wait a moment..." Zeran muttered looking over the part where Gene and Delia were snapping.

Pressing the images it zoomed in the eyes of Luke's grandparents spotting the green glow, be it faint on them. "Brother..." Zeran growled shaking his head and sighed. "Where did mom and dad go wrong with you brother." Zeran said before sighing. "Well I got work to do.." Zeran stated. Later that night it was 10:08 and Luke was well asleep however, things were about to get bad as suddenly Luke's communicator went off as he groaned sitting up before grabbing his watch and yawned pressing a button. "Luke here, Zeran this better be good..." Luke grumbled rubbing his eyes. "Eh sorry boy but it's kind of an emergency concerning your grandparents meet me back at the command center post haste." Zeran stated causing Luke to yawn. "Alright I'll be right there." Luke stated slowly getting up. Once he was all dressed he placed his hands on his buckle and teleported out of there.

At the command center Zeran and Zordon were currently talking. "You do know what those are don't you Apprentice?" Zordon asked. "Yes, The Armors of rage...damn you brother.." Zeran muttered to himself. Suddenly an Orange stream teleported in as Zeran turned around to see one Luke Ellis, yawning and rubbing his eyes. "Alright Zeran, what's the 4-1-1 that required you to wake me up in the middle of the night..." Luke muttered. "Trust me boy I would not wake you up this early if it wasn't for good reason." Zeran explained with a rub of his neck.

Zeran took a long breath...and then launched into his disturbing discoveries. "First off boy, you should know you were right to be suspicious about your father's affair." Zeran stated "I KNEW IT!" Luke shouted . "I knew there was no way in Hell my Dad would stab my mother in the back intentionally" He stated with a growl, meanwhile Zeran had been waiting paitiently. Luke noticed this and chuckled sheepishly. "Sorry, Mr. Smith, you know me." he stated causing Zeran shook his head and sighed, "Yes, yes you're as headstrong and at times emotional and impatient as your mother I know." Zeran then cleared his throat and explained. "I did a little examination of the situation through the viewing globe and using a little Chrono-Magic like Zordan Sensei taught me." Zeran explained.

Zeran and Luke went to the viewing globe. Zeran commanded, "Viewing globe play Chrono-magic scenario "the meeting'." The Viewing globe showed The two level business in downtown Seattle known as Armstrong's Coffee house. Before there had been such a thing as Starbuck's this had been the place to go in Seattle back in the 1980's. David heard Luke whisper, "That's the coffee House Dad said he was going to, just like he'd promised." Luke stated. A younger looking Shane Elis walked to the coffee house and entered. he came out with some water and a banana. Zeran couldn't help but smile. "That's Shane-boy all right." he muttered. "Always eating healthy." He stated shaking his head. He sat down at the Table. Paying attention to the viewing globe they saw a petite looking Asian woman dressed in a woman's Business suit approach Shane's Table. "Mr. Elis, Mr. Shane Elis?" she asked. Shane, dressed as he was in his own business apparel nodded. "That's me." He stated with a grin. The woman smiled and extended a hand, "My name Is Sabrina Tanaka, how do you do?" Shane took the hand and shook it. "If you don't mind my asking, your last name, you're Japanese right?" She nodded. "My family migrated to this country after the Japanese civil war and we've been citizens since then." She explained

However, suddenly Zeran looked at Luke and noticed that Luke's face was starting to twist in rage. "Viewing Globe freeze image." Zeran stated as the viewing globe froze. Zeran looked at the long-haired woman. "I take it you recognize that woman?" Zeran questioned Luke nodded and began speaking in between his clenched teeth "I saw her when I was in my bedroom before Dad got thrown out. That was the woman who was with my Dad!" Luke snapped. Zeran looked over the long-haired Asian woman who objectively looked beautiful. But Zeran knew otherwise. Zeran summoned up several punching bags. Luke looked at the wizard/teacher before asking a rhetorical question. "I'm about to see something that's going to piss me off." he questioned. "Lucas!" Zordon chastised. Luke looked at his other teacher sheepishly., "Sorry, Zordon, it's a habit I picked up from my friend Brian back in Seattle. I can be blunt sometimes." he explained. Zeran shook his head. "As much as Zordon and I disapprove the language...the meaning behind it holds true." Zeran explained as Zordon nodded before adding his two cents. "Indeed, Luke, you're not going to like what you're about to see." Zordon explained.

Zeran, Luke, and Zordon returned to the viewing globe. "Globe resume program." Zordon ordered. The scenario resumed. All watched as the two launched into a series of negotiations for Shane's growing business shop. However LUke's keen eyes picked up something. "GLOBE! HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" Luke shouted. The viewing globe again stopped. "Nooticed something, boy?" Zeran asked. Luke nodded, "Is there any way we could zoom in on that woman's rigth hand and make the image clearer." Luke questioned. Zordon nodded, "Nothing simpler..." and then he looked at Zeran. "Apprentice." He stated. Zeran moved to the controls, and his hands flew over the buttons and switches. In a matter of moments the viewing globe zoomed in on the the woman's hand. And that's when Zeran knew that Luke was seeing what he and Zordon had found. He saw it a gelatinous tablet, like the vitamins Luke's mother had given him. But there was a sickly green substance in it. Luke's face furrowed. "What...the hell?" he whispered out loud unsure of what he was seeing.

Zeran explained in his infuriatingly reasonable and logical tone of voice, "Zordon and I did some analysis on that glass that Shane had from the coffee house. We used the chemistry equipment in the lab to run some tests." Zeran groaned before he continued. "Before I go into details I'll summarize what i have to say this...Luke, your father...has been the victim of rape!" He explained. Luke's face paled in stunned horror and at first disbelief. Zeran then went on to explain "Luke, contrary to what some may believe on this world, Men can be raped. If they're kept from being able to use their strength, or they're drugged it is is possible." Zeran stated. Zordon explained, "I wish this were not true Lucas, but I'm sorry to say it is. Before I was imprisoned in my time Warp I ventured across the galaxy and saw such atrocities with the gendered races of the galaxy." Zordon explained. Luke started shaking as his voice started the crack. "No, no, no!" she said as his body tensed and the tears started to come forth. "Zeran...Zordon...I know what the ranger code says but if we ever find this woman you're going to have to hold me back because if I face her alone...SHE'S DEAD!" Luke finally snapped.

"You may want to reconsider after Zeran and i tell you what we've discovered.. Luke." Zordon stated. Zeran waved his hand over the viewing globe. "Here's more images of her." Zeran stated. And there was that woman again. Only this time she was in some nasty looking leather armor and carrying a sword. Her hair was tied back and she had an evil smile on her face. the woman let out an evil laugh as she began tearing into the force opposing her with her sword...and actually succeeding. Luke then yelped as he saw the woman grow to economy size and change into a hideous humanoid scorpion form. "Jesus Christ!" Luke yelped. "What is that thing?" Luke questioned. "Her name is Scorpina. She comes from a race known as the Archnars, Luke." Zeran explained. Zordon picked up from Zeran's cue. "The Archnars are some of the most evil, most diabolical soldiers for hire in the galaxy. They specialize tin warfare, combat, assassination, and intrigue. Scorpina became a close ally of Rita's after her transformation into what she is now. Scorpina is one of the most elite of the Archnars." Zeran took things up from there. "Scorpina over the years was responsible for the deaths of hundreds even thousands of innocent people. During the war against Rita's evil Empire 10,000 years ago Zordon and i sealed Scorpina away right before..." Zeran winced as the painful memory came to him. Zordon took that as his cue. "It was before Zeran and Zerak's sister Kira was forced to make the ultimate sacrifice." Zordon explained. "This is where the news gets very dire." Zeran stated. Zordon explained, "After doing some magical analysis of your grandparents, Lucas, we've discovered that they are currently being controlled by powerful unholy artifacts of Zerak's known as the Armors of Rage." Zordon stated.

Zeran explained, "The Armors not only turn their victims into dangerous berseker warriors under the control of Zerak..." Zeran cringed. "They also drain their life force. And what's worse is...we know exactly when your grandparents fell under Zerak's control." Zeran explained as Zordon than added, "My apprentice speaks the truth, Luke, behold the viewing globe!" He shouted.

Luke and Zeran watched as the scene on the screen changed to his grandparents' house in San Francisco. A man who looked to be dressed in business attire approached the house. The man knocked on the door. A few minutes later Gene and Deliliah answered. "Can we help you?' Delilah asked. Luke's face furrowed. Zeran knew that Luke sensed there was something familiar about the figure. 'Oh, Luke,' Zeran thought. 'You have no idea how right you are." The man smiled knowingly and spoke. "Blessing of our Heavenly Father on both of you Deliliah and Gene Hampton. I'm the Reverend Father Zachariah Smitt." he stated with a smile.

Suddenly Luke's anger suddenly spiked up as he tightened his fists in anger. " Reverend Father Zachariah Smitt?!" Luke shouted punching his fist into the ground. "WHAT DOES ZERAK TAKE ME FOR SOME KIND OF IDIOT?!" Luke snapped. "Easy Lucas..." Zeran stated trying to calm Luke down. "EASY?! MY GRANDPARENTS HAVE BEEN BRAINWASHED BY THIS PSYCHOPATH AND YOU'RE TELLING ME TO-" Luke started before being splashed with cold water as he coughed. "Thanks...I needed that..." Luke stated. Zeran smirked. "Good, remember this, Luke. You have every right to be angry at Zerak. I'm angry at him! But you need to keep at least somewhat of a cool head and THINK about what to do next." Zeran stated. "Right, right sorry sorry Zeran anyways is there anything else we need to know about this?" Luke asked. "Yes, there is, Apprentice, does the armor known as "The Armors Of Rage" ring a bell?" Zordon asked. Zeran's face paled in horror. "Zerak,.." the Zendarian wizard said in a choked tone of voice. ""You disgusting piece of Fendian slug droppings!" He shouted. "Fendian slug?" Luke question in shock as he let lose a sweat drop. "Um pardon my Language Zeran but duh fuck?" Luke question in confusion.

"It's a slug from the world of Fendia. It t has stripes like a bee" he cringed as he continued. "A nasty stinger that will cause a rash that itches like the dickens for several weeks at least. And the droppings smell like a cross between liquid rubber and burning garbage." Zeran explained. "Okaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay?" Luke said with a sweat drop. Zeran sighed. "What matters now, Luke, is your Grandparents are in real trouble! The Armors of Rage are particularly nasty creation of my brother. the Armors feed off the negative emotions of people driving them into a battle-crazed Frenzy" Zeran closed his eyes before continuing. "And they also slowly drain their victims' life force." Zeran explained.

"I'm afraid it gets worse Apprentice I'm afraid we don't have much time before they are lost for good." Zordon stated. "WHAT?!" Luke shouted in shock. "It is true Lucas they have been in this armor since your parents got married and if we don't free them here and now, they will be lost for good." Zordon explained. Zeran examined the instruments of the control panel. "By all that's holy, we have only until Midnight to free them! Damn you, Zerak!" The wizard stated in a grim tone.

"THAN WHAT THE HELL ARE WE JUST STANDING AROUND HERE FOR?!" Luke shouted. "Very true, Lucas I will teleport you and my Apprentice to their location now and may the power protect you both." Zordon said as Alpha pressed a few buttons on the controls teleporting Zeran and Luke out of there. The two arrived outside of the house where Gene and Deliliah Hampton were staying. Zeran muttered to himself, "It's just a good thing I remembered Gene bought that house in Angel Grove. But then again considering he did help found Bradford/Hampton Hardware and still has controlling stock in it." Zeran stated.

"This is for your own good grandma...grandpa...hopefully you can forgive me after this." Luke muttered placing his hand behind his back. "ITS MORPHIN TIME!" Luke shouted pulling out his morpher. "ANKYLOSAURS!" Luke shouted morphing into the Orange Ranger before grabbing a flail from behind him as it shined Orange transforming into the power weapon. Suddenly, dark energy waves became flowing from the home of his grandparents as Luke held his ground before out of the house emerged two figures in some strange armor but one thing stood out. It was a white skull with eyesockets that glowed inferno red from the hellfire rubies in them. "What the hell?" Luke questioned in shock. Zeran's eyes widened in horror "Ohhhhh deeear! he muttered.

Luke grunted as the waves of Darkness blew past Luke and the good wizard. "Son of a bitch this spell is strong..." Luke grunted as Zeran nodded. "Normally I'd scold you for your language boy but you aint kidding.." Zeran grunted. "I think someone needs a PERMANENT! Time out!" Gene shouted slamming an ax down onto the ground sending a shockwave towards Luke and Zeran who just barely dodged out of the way.

Luke charged in as the Power Flail clashed with his grandfather's blade. "Zeran! I'll keep my grandparents busy you figure out a weakness to these damn Armors!" Luke shouted. "But Luke-" Zeran tried to argue. "with all due respect Mr. Smith, Don't argue! If we don't stop them here I lose my grandparents for good and if we lose them to the armors we lose them for good cause there is only one way to stop them than, and that's death!" Luke stated. 'Luke's right if we don't stop the armor here we lose his grandparents for good come on think Smith.' Zeran thought to himself as Luke dodged to the side. "EAT LAZER ARMORS OF RAGE!" Luke shouted blasting a few blasts towards his grandfather who just barely shrugged them of. It seemed like the blast didn't even phase them before Zeran's magical sense went off sensing a small crack on Gene's armor.

"Hello? What do we have here?" Zeran questioned as a cheshire cat like grin came across his face sensing the weakness in the armor as he pulled out a Banana and quickly ate it before throwing the peel down. "DIE WIZARD-WHOA!" Delilah shouted charging in only to slip on the peel and fall face first. Zeran searched the armor after Delilah had fell face first spotting a small crack in the back. "Heeeloooo what do we have here?" Zeran questioned before the smile got even wider. "Okay, time to take a Crack at these armors." Zeran said laughing to himself. Suddenly out of his coat he pulled a Chisel and a tiny mallet placing the Chisel on the crack and giving it a light tap. Suddenly the Armor began cracking all over the place followed by a loud NOOOOO from Deliah as the armor shattered as Zeran smirked. "Checkmate brother." Zeran said before turning to Luke. "LUKE! The weakness is on the back of the armor!" Zeran shouted. "That's great and all but getting grandpas attention away from me would really be nice right about now Zeran!" Luke stated.

Zeran quickly went through his tricks and smirked. "AHHHH! LOOK SQUADRON OF NAZI!" Zeran shouted. Something deep inside Gene, the soldier that buried within the armors of rage. "NATZIS WHERE?!" He shouted turning around as Luke jumped back. "You do know it's probably going to take everything the Power Mace has to break that armor right?" Zeran questioned. "I know but it's for the greater good." Luke stated. "Alright Boy, I won't stop you." Zeran stated.

**GO GO POWER RANGERS! GO POWER RANGERS! YOU MIGHTY MORPHIN POWER RANGERS**

"Power Mace FULL POWER!" Luke shouted as he prepared the Flail as he charged in before bashing though the armor as he landed on the other side before the Power Flail shattered as The armor began glowing with cracks coming out as Gene let out a NOOOOO as the Armor of Rage on him shattered as he collapsed on the ground. Luke panted falling out of Ranger former as Zeran raced over and checked on the boy who nodded at he was fine meanwhile Delilah and Gene were slowly coming to. "Ugh..." Gene muttered as him and his wife turned to one another. "Gene?" Delilah questioned. "Delilah?" Gene asked as seemingly at the same time. "YOU GOT OLD!" They both shouted.

"Hello Gene, Delilah." Zeran stated nodding respectfully. "Zeran?! You look no different than what you did in the 1960's. What the hell happened?!" Gene asked before Luke raced over and hugged the two of them. "Grandma, Grandpa! Thank god you're okay!" Luke shouted as the two of them blinked. "Grandpa? Grandma?" Delilah asked in confusion. "Um okay we must of been away for a while." Gene commented. "Um what year do you think this is?" Zeran asked as Gene nodded. "1968." He said as Luke and Zeran looked at each other before falling over in laughter. After a few moments of the hamptons looking confused they recovered as Zeran coughed. "The two of you come inside there is A LOT to explain." Zeran stated.

Once inside the two members of the Hamtpon family eyes widdened. "1993?!" They shouted. "Its a loooong story grandpa." Luke said with a laugh. "But before that excuse me one second." Zeran said before quickly disappearing and pulled out his phone. "Come on Francine-girl pick up..." Zeran muttered. "Francine Elis and this BETTER be good Zeran do you realise what freakin time it is?!" Francine shouted. "I do but this is important, get dressed and get down to your parents place I have a really nice surprise for you." Zeran said as he quickly ended the call. "In your face brother." Zeran said with a grin.

After she was all dressed Francine used the communicator to teleport to where Luke was and sighed. "Alright Zeran this better be-" She stated before blinking looking to see her parents eyes back to how they used to be at which point her body began to shiver. "Mommy? Daddy?" She asked in a whimper. "Francine?" Delilah asked before Gene added in. "Fire Brand?" He asked in shock before suddenly Francine zoomed forward and more or less glomped her parents. "Its really you, your back.." She said as tears began forming from her eyes. "Dear god, what the hell have we missed?" Gene asked.

Suddenly outside they heard a laugh as Luke came to the window. "HAMPTON'S! BY THE WILL OF LORD ZERAK YOUR TO BE TERMINATED!" Goldar shouted as Luke growled. "Goldar just lovely...Just what we DIDN'T need!" Luke growled. Gene looked out and blinked. "What...The...Hell? Did someone just bring one of those monkeys from wizard of oz to life?!" Gene asked. "Not exactally Daddy, Luke?" Francine questioned as Luke grabbed his morpher. "Way a head of you mom." Luke stated. "But boy you realize you go into this your going in without a weapon!" Zeran argued. "Thats a risk I'm willing to take Zeran!" Luke stated before storming out of the house. "Keep them safe!" Luke shouted.

"Oh bad day bad day bad day!" Zeran shouted as Gene pondered for a moment before grinning. "Wait just a moment Luke may be out in the battle without a weapon but he won't be that way for long." Gene stated. "Uh come again?" Zeran blinked. "Delilah let's get that sword I got from Scotland!" Gene stated. "Ah yes, The Claymore I forgot about that silly thing." Delilah stated. The two older folks disappeared before after a few moments coming back in with the sword before dropping it on table as the table broke. "WHAT THE BLAZES?!" Zeran yelped. "Ugh what did that salesmen say this was made of again...Oh yeah! Diamond Hart Alloy!" Gene stated as Zeran's eyes widened.

"Wait..DIAMOND HART ALLOY?! Thats the strongest metal in the Universe! Gene you just saved your grandson's life!" Zeran stated before cracking his knuckles. "Okay might take a few minutes but I think I can work with this...if you don't mind of course." Zeran asked. "Where My grandsons concerned go right ahead!" Gene snapped. "Alright now than, Shadra Navay Enchantus!" Zeran shouted as suddenly a strange orange energy flew into the sword as using his Magic Zeran lifted it up. "Now if you'll excuse me..." Zeran said zooming out the door.

Outside Luke was panting de morphed. "Any last words Orange-" Goldar started before suddenly he got a great big pie to the face. "Heres Pie in your eye Monkey face." Zeran said before delivering a rassberry. "WIZARD!" Goldar shouted in anger. "No time to explain boy, catch!" Zeran shouted before throwing him the Claymore as it fell in his hands with a thud. "Opps should've probably waited till you were morphed." Zeran said with a chuckle before using his magic to lift the Claymore up. "Alright than...ITS MORPHIN TIME!" Luke shouted pulling out his morpher.

**ANKYLOSAURS!**

Once Luke was morphed up Zeran tossed him the sword again as Luke caught it. "What the hell is this thing Zeran?" Luke asked. "Its a Claymore your grandfather bought from Scotland, its made of Diamond Hart Alloy, you've seen it in your tests Boy!" Zeran said as Luke's eyes widened. "wait THAT Dimoan Hart Alloy?!" Luke questioned. Zeran simply nodded before the Orange ranger smirked and readied his new weapon. "Okay Monkey Face, round two!" Luke growled.

"Alright then! I'll destroy that sword like the armors destroyed that mace of yours die!" Goldar shouted charged in as Luke let lose a slice knocking Goldar back slightly with the new sword as Goldar growled. "That all you-" Goldar shouted before his sword began to crack before it snapped in half. "WHA?! MY SWORD!" Goldar shouted. Zeran started howling with laughter. "HAHAHAHA! Really Goldar?! It just proves your not as smart as you think you are if your going to launch an attack on a sword made of Dimoand Hart Alloy!" Zeran laughed. "DIMOAND HART?!" Goldar asked in shock his body actually shivering. "Wizard...This Isn't OVer! Putties! Iggy's! FALL BACK!" Goldar shouted as him and the putties teleported out of there.

"Alright POWER DOWN!" Luke stated powering down before suddenly the sword fell down. "WHOA!" Luke shouted as Zeran chuckled. "Forgot to mention Diamond Hart is really heavy." Zeran said before using his magic sent it back to the Command Center. "I'll have Zordon and Alpha work on attuning it to your Power Suit, you just gained a new weapon boy." Zeran stated. Once back inside, Gene looked at Zeran and Luke. "So what exactly has been going on here?" He questioned. "Like I said Grandpa...It's a LOOOONG story." Luke said as Gene patted his couch. "Than sit down little Solider, it looks like we got A Lot to talk about." Gene stated.


End file.
